


Rhekker | We are one with you (Rhekker story)

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Pregnancy, individual warnings at the start of each chapter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 40,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Маленькие сцены с Коннором и Эйвой.The English version:https://www.wattpad.com/story/236514257-rhekker-we-are-one-with-you-rhekker-story
Relationships: Ava Bekker & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 10





	1. Под обломками

**Author's Note:**

> Метки: спасение жизни, hurt|comfort.  
> Примечание: видоизменённые события 3х07.

— У нас нет времени, — категорично оборвал Коннор, практически вслепую пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Здание вот-вот могло обрушиться и похоронить их заживо. Он был зол, что оказался в таком опасном месте с Эйвой. Её здесь не должно было, это точно.

— Ещё секунду, — попросила Эйва, в полевых условиях сшивая разорванную артерию, не дав Коннору передвигать пострадавшего с одной лишь повязкой, предвидя, что он истечёт кровью. Коннор тоже знал это, только лишнее время, проведённое в практически разваленном доме - было очень рискованным. 

— Доктор Роудс, Доктор Беккер, нужно срочно выходить! — Закричал Круз, вместе с остальными спасателями практически голыми руками держа рассыпающуюся конструкцию.

— Эйва, уходим, — прошипел Коннор, потянувшись через раненого мужчину к ней, ухватив её за локоть, — ты меня слышишь?

— Да-да, — закивала Эйва, всё-таки успев остановить смертельное кровотечение, облегчённо улыбнувшись, взглянув уставшими глазами на Коннора. Спасатели сразу погрузили пострадавшего на носилки, вынося его наружу.

— Какая ты упрямая, — слабо улыбнулся Коннор, собираясь подняться с колен, но громкий грохот и ощутимая дрожь под ногами толкнули его в прежнее положение. Здание окончательно рушилось. Последние устоявшие стены начали падать.

— Коннор! — Испуганно вскрикнула женщина, невольно зажмурившись, парализовано замерев на месте.

— Эйва! — Отчаянно выдохнул Коннор, дёрнув со всей силы её за локоть на себя, крепко прижимая к себе, закрывая её голову. Сразу на то пространство, где секундой ранее сидела Беккер, упали несколько бетонных блоков, разлетаясь на мелкие кусочки. 

Коннор только крепче обнял Эйву, пока разрушения не остановились. Он испуганно схватил её за плечи, слегка встряхивая, досконально проверяя на ранения. Она была цела.

— Нигде не болит? Эви, всё нормально? — Встревоженно шептал Коннор, положив холодные ладони на её щёки, — Эви, ты меня слышишь? Солнце.

— Я- Я в порядке, — сглатывая, тихо отозвалась Эйва, обмякая в руках мужчины, теряя в один миг все силы, довольно сильно перенервничав. 

— Пойдём, милая, так, — осторожно встав, Коннор также бережно поднял Эйву на руки, вынося на улицу, щурясь от яркого света. Чёрт, они выбрались живыми из этого дерьма. Всё обошлось.

Садясь в машину скорой помощи, заблаговременно приехавшую, когда врачи оказались в опасности, Коннор опустил на носилки Эйву. Она выглядела катастрофически бледной, дыхание сбилось. 

— Коннор, я не ранена, — в голосе Эйвы появились знакомые нотки недовольства, которые были присущи ей, если она действительно была в порядке, — наш пациент...

— Итан его уже оперирует, — махнув телефоном, Коннор прочитал сообщение, — а мы свободны. Эйва, как же ты меня напугала. Если бы ты послушала меня и сразу вышла, то не подвергла бы себя такой опасности.

— Только не факт, что мужчина бы выжил, истекая кровью, — цокнула Эйва, слишком резко присев на койке, чуть пошатнувшись, вовремя оказавшись в руках Коннора.

— Ты можешь спокойно полежать? — Беззлобно проворчал Коннор, возвращая её в горизонтальное положение, — или мне уколоть диазепам? 

— Только попробуй, — прищурилась Эйва, выставив в защитном жесте перед собой руки.

Вместо борьбы Коннор нежно опустил руки Эйвы, наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться к её губам, целуя, а затем с улыбкой отстраняясь от своей девушки, видя её живой и невредимой. 

— В следующий раз надо будет брать более мощные фонарики, а то в такой темноте ничего не видно, — задумчиво произнесла Эйва, выходя под руку из машины.

— Я прослежу, чтобы следующего раза у Вас, Доктор Беккер, точно никогда не было, — скептично поправил Коннор, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Эйвы, прекрасно зная, что, если подобная чрезвычайная ситуация повторится, то она всё равно отправится вместе с ним. 

— Конечно, Доктор Роудс, — подыграла Эйва, игриво подмигнув.

— Невыносима, — тихо усмехнулся Коннор, когда Эйва ушла в ординаторскую, по пути к нему оборачиваясь, широко улыбаясь.


	2. Согрей меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: флафф, забота.

Сидя на широком диване, кутаясь в тёплый плед, Эйва всё равно не могла согреться. Не спасало ни отопление, ни шерстяные носки со свитером. Она катастрофически нуждалась в Конноре. Только ему удавалось согреть её в чикагские морозы. Всё-таки привыкнуть к резкой смене погоды - было сложно, а главное - долго.

Пожалев, что согласилась на выходной без Коннора, Эйва лишь сильнее поджала колени к груди. И главное, что мужчина обманул её, говоря о совместном отдыхе, но в последний момент найдя оправдание, заключающееся в срочной операции. Коннор хотел, чтобы она не переутомлялась, идя на хитрости, как в этот раз.

Услышав щелчок открывающейся двери, Эйва не шелохнулась, глубже запрятавшись в большой плед, оставляя на поверхности одну светлую макушку. Хотя на её лице уже сияла радостная улыбка.

— Эви, я дома, — ставя пакеты на пол, снимая верхнюю одежду, бодро оповестил Коннор, проходя в гостиную, — Эви?

— Привет, — пробубнила Эйва, на чуть-чуть вылезая из согревающего убежища.

— Ты мило выглядишь, — засмеялся Коннор, наклоняясь к ней, чтобы поцеловать в нос.

— А ещё мне чертовски холодно, Коннор, — подметила Эйва, слегка растаяв от горячих губ мужчины, но от этого не перестав ворчать.

— Тогда нужно срочно согреть тебя, — улыбнулся Коннор, собираясь сделать горячий шоколад. Только Эйва крепко схватила его за руку, останавливая. Ей нужен был Коннор, именно рядом, а не на кухне.

— Мне будет достаточно твоих объятий, — призналась Эйва, на секунду отведя взгляд в сторону, зная, как чётко на её бледном лице проявлялся румянец.

— О, вот как, — не споря, а только шире улыбаясь, Коннор присел рядом, притягивая к себе закутанную женщину, вдыхая родной аромат её волос. Он успел соскучиться.

Ластясь к Коннору, Эйва умиротворённо уткнулась ему в шею, моментально перенимая его тепло. Несколько минут она молча прижималась к Коннору, который нежно водил ладонью по её спине, то и дело, поправляя спадавший плед.

— Как прошёл день? — Тихо спросила Эйва, подняв глаза на Коннора, сразу попадая в ловушку его губ.

— Без твоих уместных острых комментариев - ужасно, — засмеялся Коннор, сразу заикнувшись, столкнувшись с прищуренным взглядом Эйвы, — это шутка, Эви. Правда...

Эйва случайно коснулась холодной ладонью спины Коннора, именно на том месте, где поднялся его свитер. От резкого контраста температур он вздрогнул, сразу перехватывая руки Эйвы, накрывая их своими ладонями.

— Эви, ты, как ледышка, — в голосе Коннора отчётливо слышалось беспокойство, а в голове - кружился рой мыслей и идей, как утеплить квартиру, пока его девушка не заболела.

— Хочу в Африку, — усмехнулась Эйва, пока Коннор её пытался согреть.

— Это слишком крайняя мера, тебе так не кажется? — Наклонившись ближе, Коннор тихо выдохнул ей на ухо.

— Зато действенная, — закатив глаза, Эйва нарочно провела кончиками пальцев по шее Коннора, слыша тяжёлый выдох.

— Я тебе могу предложить эффективный способ, чтобы согреться, но при этом остаться в Чикаго, — Коннор нежно поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони Эйвы, придерживая её на своих коленях.

— М? — Изогнула бровь Эйвы, сразу добавляя, — только я не пойду в ванную, мокрые волосы и холодная квартира - плохо сочетаются друг с другом.

— Волосы можно заколоть, — медленно собирая распущенные кудри женщины, Коннор аккуратно собрал их в пучок, дотянувшись до тумбочки за резинкой. Он часто убирал волосы Эйвы, когда она забывала о них, уже начав готовить.

— Нет, Коннор, — жалко протянула Эйва, поджав губы.

— Обрадую тебя, но горячая ванна - не тот лучший способ согреться, о котором я думаю, — не удержавшись, Коннор легко поцеловал её, всегда сдаваясь, когда она расстраивалась, даже, если это была явная манипуляция.

Неожиданно поднимая Эйву на руки, не обращая внимания на упавший плед, Коннор понёс её в спальню.

— Что ты делаешь? — Звонко засмеялась Эйва, никак не привыкнув к ярым порывам мужчины беспричинно носить её на руках. Обвив его шею руками, она совершенно по-детски задёргала ногами.

Опуская её на кровать, Коннор скинул с себя всю ненужную одежду, оставшись в одних трусах. Нависая над Эйвой, он сразу проделал тоже самое и с ней, отбрасывая свитер и тёплые пижамные штаны, которые так она любила носить в их доме, в сторону.

— Холодно, — произнесла очевидную вещь Эйва, всё же схватившись руками за плечи Коннора.

— Потерпи немного, — тихо попросил Коннор, расстегивая на Эйве лифчик, убирая его к остальной снятой одежде.

Укрываясь одеялом, Коннор близко притянул к себе Эйву, впритык соприкоснувшись с ней голыми телами. Переплетя ноги, он нежно поцеловал её в лоб, передавая ей необходимое тепло, в котором она весь день нуждалась. И это действительно помогало.

Цепляясь за Коннора, чувствуя его сердцебиение, Эйва медленно засыпала, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться.

— Коннор, я люблю тебя, — сонно прошептала Эйва перед тем, как окончательно уснуть в объятиях родного человека.

— И я люблю тебя, моя девочка, — тепло произнёс Коннор, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на её волосах, только крепче обнимая. Он безгранично любил её.


	3. Ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: флафф, незначительный ожог, забота.

Эйва могла долго подшучивать над бесчисленным количеством женщин Коннора, но лишь до того момента, когда стала одной из них, поставив жирную точку в неразборчивости и непостоянстве Роудса. И только Коннор знал, что все её улыбки, которые сияли на лице, пока она беспечно говорила об очередной его девушке, были ненастоящими. Его внимание к мелочам помогло понять, что Эйве совсем не было плевать на это.

Только теперь всё было позади. Спеша в кафетерий, Эйва широко улыбалась, приветствуя коллег и друзей. Она вся сияла с самого утра, ведь именно так теперь начинались дни с Коннором.

Решив попробовать что-то новое, Эйва заказала ванильное капучино. Опираясь на стойку в ожидании горячего напитка, она заинтересованно закрутила головой, высматривая за столиками знакомые лица. Зацепившись взглядом за слишком родного человека, Эйва собиралась подойти к нему со спины и крепко обнять. Только он был не один.

— Ваше ванильное капучино, — улыбнулась девушка, протянув стаканчик Эйве.

На автомате взяв напиток, Эйва сделала неуверенный шаг навстречу к Коннору. На секунду она решила, что явно обозналась, но только на секунду. Напротив Коннора сидела Робин, что-то рьяно ему рассказывая, то и дело смеясь.

Невольно нахмурившись, Эйва так и продолжала стоять, пытаясь совладать с неожиданным чувством ревности. Как бы она не хотела, но перед глазами всплыли картинки из прошлого, когда Коннор постоянно носился с Робин, даже уходя во время смен к ней.

Мотнув головой, отгоняя поток ненужных и неприятных воспоминаний, Эйва сжала стаканчик. В любой другой момент, увидев Робин, она не стала бы отключать мозг, ревностно сверля её взглядом. Только сейчас бывшая Коннора сидела рядом с ним так, как будто они и до этого поддерживали отношения, как будто не было годового провала в общении. Дикая мысль посетила голову Эйвы, намекая, что Коннор мог реально созваниваться с Робин.

Ещё сильнее сжимая стаканчик, Эйва поджала губы, когда Робин всего лишь на секунду коснулась лежащей на столе ладони Коннора. Быстрый порыв. Картонный стаканчик сжался пополам, выплеснув горячее капучино на пальцы Эйвы, разливаясь по полу.

— Чёрт, — тихо прошипела Эйва, чувствуя жгучую боль на правой ладони, в спешке тряся кистью.

— Эйва! — Подбежав к ней, Коннор на автомате схватил её руку, вытягивая вперёд, быстро осматривая заметное красное пятно, — холодная вода, срочно.

Подталкивая к туалетной комнате, Коннор приобнял Эйву за талию. Быстро включив проточную воду, он аккуратно обхватил её запястье, подставляя обожженное место под кран.

— Что случилось? — Держа её руку под струёй воды, Коннор встревоженно посмотрел на неё.

— Не удержала стаканчик, — как-то отстранённо ответила Эйва, немного расслабившись благодаря холодной воде на её пальцах.

— Неужели? — С сомнением уточнил Коннор, чувствуя что-то странное в интонации своей девушки.

— Конечно, — кивнула она, собравшись убрать руку, но Коннор крепко держал её, — я уже в порядке.

— Не притворяйся, Эви, — немного улыбнулся Коннор, поднося её ладонь к губам, нежно целуя, — не хватает мази от ожогов, да?

— Да, — робко отозвалась Эйва, безоговорочно пропадая в любимых глазах мужчины, который так трепетно смотрел на неё, видя насквозь.

— Робин заехала навестить, рассказала, как обустроилась на новом месте, — определённо читая на лице Эйвы то, что она пыталась скрыть, Коннор спокойно объяснял, вновь приобняв её за талию, выводя из комнаты, — через месяц она выходит замуж, если что.

— Если что? — Почувствовав облегчение, Эйва вернулась в своё обыденное состояние, сразу прищуренно взглянув на Коннора.

— Ага, — довольно усмехнулся Коннор, попав в цель, — моя ревнивая девочка.

— Я не-, — заикнулась Эйва, без борьбы сдаваясь, не имея никаких оправданий, неловко краснея, — не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Всё в порядке, Эви, — улыбался Коннор, проходя мимо Робин, так и сидящей за столиком, только теперь в одиночестве, — приятно было увидеться, Робин.

— Отлично смотритесь, — подмигнула Робин, искренне улыбнувшись.

Эйве оставалось только уткнуться лицом в плечо Коннора, приглушённо простонав, сгорая от стыда, что так глупо повела. Однако приятное тепло от маленького комплимента о них, как об отличной паре, разлилось по всему телу. Еле дождавшись, когда Коннор закроет дверь в комнату отдыха, Эйва повисла на нём, настойчиво целуя. Перехватив инициативу, Коннор углубил поцелуй, повернувшись так, что Эйва оказалась прижатой к стене, только теснее соприкасаясь с мужчиной.

— Ты невероятная, — прошептал Коннор, тяжело дыша, на секунду отстранившись от губ своей девочки.

— Тебе повезло, — довольно ухмыльнулась Эйва, вызывающе закусив нижнюю губу.

— Вне всяких сомнений, — подтвердил Коннор, не теряя времени, вновь целуя Эйву, забираясь ладонями под её халат, оглаживая бёдра, слыша тихие стоны в ответ. Он только сильнее любил эту прекрасную женщину.


	4. Полевые цветы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: флафф, романтика

Жмурясь от ярких лучей солнца, просочившихся сквозь штору, Эйва неохотно перевернулась на другой бок, прижав к груди подушку. В некоторые выходные дни она позволяла себя лежать в кровати до самого обеда, чаще давно бодрствуя, но главное, что находясь в уютной постели.

Так и сегодня Эйва не хотела рано подниматься, краем глаза увидев, что на часах было почти десять утра. Вытянув руку вперёд, она разочаровано вздохнула, почувствовав холодную простынь. Коннор давно встал.

— Коннор, — сонно позвала Эйва, присев на кровати, цепляясь удивлённым взглядом за её край, на котором лежал аккуратный пышный букет.

Придвинувшись к цветам, Эйва бережно взяла их, садясь на колени. Счастливая улыбка засияла на её лице. Это были летние полевые цветы, и они прекрасно пахли.

Держа в руках букет, Эйва встала с кровати, босиком направившись в гостиную, на полпути меняя траекторию, услышав из кухни лёгкий шум. Коннор часто занимался приготовлением еды, особенно по утрам, просыпаясь гораздо раньше неё самой. Появившись в проёме, она широко улыбнулась, глядя на Коннора.

— Доброе утро, — заправляя прядь волос за ухо, негромко поприветствовала Эйва.

— Ты проснулась? — Кивнул Коннор, вынув из тостера горячие гренки, засматриваясь на яркую улыбку любимой женщины.

— Угу, — теснее прижав к себе цветы, мягко отозвалась Эйва, — и сразу увидела эту красоту. Я что-то должна знать?

Подойдя к Эйве, Коннор легко поцеловал её в губы, заключая в объятия. Её волосы уже успели вобрать в себя запах ирисов и ромашковых хризантем.

— Только то, как сильно люблю тебя, — обыденно, но со всей теплотой в голосе, произнёс Коннор, наслаждаясь отчётливо заметным румянцем на щеках Эйвы.

— Спасибо, — пролепетала она, нежась в родных объятиях Коннора.

Вопреки желанию, оторвавшись от Коннора, Эйва поставила цветы в вазу, удобно присев на край стола, снова невинно взглянув на мужчину.

— Сначала завтрак, — наставляя, напомнил Коннор, старательно игнорируя открытую манипуляцию Эйвы.

— Конечно, Коннор, сначала завтрак, — медленно растягивая слова, согласно закивала Эйва, не упустив возможности, чтобы демонстративно закусить нижнюю губу.

— Эйва, — шумно выдохнул Коннор.

— Доктор Роудс? — Подмигнула она, бессовестно заигрывая, проходя мимо стоящего мужчины, нарочно невесомо проводя ладонью по его спине.

Подхватывая Эйву, Коннор посчитал неплохой идеей отложить завтрак. Иначе и быть не могло.


	5. Обморок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: забота, флафф

Наспех сбрасывая грязные перчатки, Эйва также быстро надела чистые, в следующую секунду начав осмотр новоприбывшего пациента. Сегодня был тот день, когда не было ни минуты на отдых. Её маленький план "выпить кофе", который она собиралась реализовать по приходу в больницу, моментально разрушился о нахлынувший поток людей со срочными жалобами, ранениями. Надежда, что через несколько часов Эйва сможет уйти на короткий перерыв, утонула.

Переходя из одной смотровой палаты в другую, Эйва чувствовала неприятную пульсацию в висках. Она устала, причём сказывалось отсутствие завтрака, как и обеда, потому что на часах давно было за полдень. Вспомнив, как заверила Коннора, что обязательно перед сменой выпьет кофе, Эйва пожалела, что не сделала этого дома. А ведь Коннор предлагал, всё ещё тренируя свои навыки на кофемашине, с которой раньше не дружил.

Сильно зажмурившись, Эйва изо всех сил сконцентрировалась на девушке с открытым переломом руки, оказывая первую помощь, дальше отправляя её в операционную.

— Эйва, всё в порядке? — Обеспокоенно спросила Натали, не в первый раз увидев, как она кривится.

— Конечно, — безмятежно улыбнулась Эйва, умея успокаивать окружающих, даже, если её слова были стопроцентной ложью, как сейчас.

Встречая прямо в коридоре следующего пациента на каталке, Эйва последовала вместе с ним, на ходу проверяя жизненные показатели, слушая монотонную речь парамедиков, вещающих краткую известную информацию о пострадавшем.

— Ему необходим срочный анализ на креатинин, — отдавая указания, Эйва стянула перчатки, бросая их в ведро. Головная боль никуда не делась, доставляя ей ощутимый дискомфорт.

Выйдя из палаты, Эйва медленно подошла к медсестринской стойке.

— Наконец-то кончились пациенты, — довольно оповестила Натали, подходя к Эйве, — пойдём в кафетерий?

Слова Нат казались такими далёкими, и Эйва с большим усилием перевела взгляд на неё, всё ещё видя, как у женщины открывался рот, но не слыша голоса. Внезапная тишина в сочетании с резким головокружением окончательно толкнули Эйву в бездну. На краю сознания, Эйва попыталась схватиться за стойку, но руки непослушно соскользнули. Все окружающие предметы перевернулись, когда Эйва упала на пол.

Открыв глаза, Эйва, как в замедленной съёмке, повернула голову в правую сторону, а затем в противоположную, сонно убеждаясь, что лежала в палате в качестве пациента. Чувствуя лёгкое неудобство в руке, Эйва увидела капельницу. Тяжело вздохнув, она вновь обмякла, не собираясь пытаться сбежать с постели, как ей хотелось этого в первые секунды пробуждения.

— Натали, какого чёрта произошло?! — В коридоре послышался чересчур знакомый голос, в котором одновременно сквозило волнение и недовольство.

Вбегая в палату, Коннор сразу смягчился, взволнованно смотря на бледную женщину.

— Эви, — выдохнул он, оказываясь рядом с кроватью, наклонившись, чтобы нежно поцеловать её в лоб, — что случилось?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Коннор профессионально осмотрел показатели на мониторе, видя чересчур пониженное давление. Добравшись до планшета с только пришедшими анализами Эйвы, он досконально прочитал их, сильно хмурясь.

— Когда ты ела? — Уже зная ответ, всё равно спросил Коннор, несильно сжав ладонь Эйвы.

— Если скажу, что сегодня, поверишь? — Легко улыбнулась Эйва, сразу поджимая губы под суровым выражением лица Роудса, — вчера...

— Эйва Беккер, — с досадой простонал Коннор, кладя планшет на тумбочку, устало проводя рукой по лицу, — что за беспечность?

— Был завал с пациентами, — еле заметно пожав плечами, пробубнила Эйва.

— Всего один раз поехали в разное время, и ты умудрилась упасть в обморок, — скептично изогнув бровь, произнёс Коннор, пожалев, что решил сделать кое-какие дела до работы, уехав без Эйвы.

— Всего лишь совпадение, — Эйва приходила в себя, добавив в голос свою обыденную беспечность.

— Эйва, — прищурился Коннор, больше радуясь, что Эйве становилось лучше.

— У меня есть мой личный доктор? — Сложив руки на груди, наклонив слегка голову, поинтересовалась Эйва, непринуждённо добавляя, — или, если я тоже доктор, то и сама справлюсь.

— Я твой доктор, — хмыкнул Коннор, невесомо поглаживая большим пальцем её тонкое запястье.

— Тогда, Доктор Роудс, я бы хотела горячий шоколад, — широко улыбнулась Эйва.

— Вот как, — снисходительно кивнул Коннор, не сдержав ответной улыбки, выудив из кармана штанов ореховый батончик, — пока обойдёшься этим.

Смотря на шоколадный батончик, а затем на Коннора, Эйва недовольно поджала губы, практически обиженно напоминая:

— Я не переношу орехи, Коннор.

— А я не переношу безбашенных девочек, которые совершенно не думают о своём здоровье, теле, — демонстративно открыв батончик, Коннор протянул его прямо к рту Эйвы, не забыв бросить себе в копилку достижений то, что смог сбить столку Эйву Беккер.

Сдаваясь, Эйва откусила сникерс, напоказ морщась, жуя его.

— Я схожу за горячим напитком, — целуя Эйву в щёку, улыбнулся Коннор, напоследок тепло коснувшись её руки, — только никуда не вставай.

— Хорошо, Доктор Роудс, — по слогам отчеканила Эйва, не сдержав тихого хихиканья, когда Коннор в привычной манере бросил на неё многозначительный взгляд. Он смотрел так на неё с их первой встречи, молча реагируя на её острые комментарии.

Только выйдя из палаты, Коннор услышал громкий возглас Эйвы, моментально возвращаясь обратно. На его лице читался чёткий испуг.

— Что такое, Эйва?! — Видя Беккер в прежнем положении, спросил Коннор.

— Хотела сказать, что ты классно смотришься, когда волнуешься за меня, — подмигнула Эйва, только шире улыбаясь, чуть ли не смеясь, когда Коннор покачал головой.

— Эйва Беккер, — закатил глаза Коннор, вздыхая, но тоже улыбаясь, видя счастливую и уже здоровую женщину, — ты - чудо.

Чудо, которое так любил Роудс, обожая в этой женщине абсолютно всё, а в особенности все те вещи, с которыми он столкнулся в первый месяц их знакомства, именно тогда поняв, что пропал в Эйве Беккер.


	6. Встреча с отцом Коннора

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: флафф, неожиданное знакомство, неловкость, мероприятие

Большое количество людей вызывало у Эйвы дискомфорт. В особенности, когда она была одна среди незнакомой толпы.

Изначально Коннор попросил составить ему компанию в благотворительном мероприятии, которое было устроено в пользу больницы. Только он сильно опаздывал, прислав всего одно сообщение: "Срочно вызвали на операцию, задержусь".

В итоге прошло больше двух часов, а Эйва до сих пор была одна, блуждая между людьми, поздоровавшись лишь с Гудвин и ещё несколькими докторами из других отделений.

Эйва поправляла постоянно спадающую тонкую бретельку. Хоть вечерний наряд был длинным, но из-за оголённого верха, Эйва смотрелась довольно сексуально, при этом сохраняя серьёзность, присущую этому мероприятию. Она долго не могла определиться с одеждой, остановившись на этом варианте, который могла надеть без Коннора. Если бы она собиралась при нём, то он точно бы забраковал платье из-за крайней открытости.

Взяв со столика бокал шампанского, Эйва сделала маленький глоток, тем самым хоть как-то коротая время.

— Доктор Беккер? — За спиной послышался незнакомый голос, наполненный восхищением.

Повернувшись к мужчине, Эйва столкнулась лицом к лицу с отцом Коннора. До этого ей не доводилось лично пересекаться с ним. Она знала лишь то, что у Коннора были сложные отношения с этим человеком.

— Да, — натянуто улыбнулась Эйва, взглянув на старшего Роудса.

— Давно хотел с Вами увидеться, — довольно отозвался он, слишком пронизывающе рассматривая Эйву, — мне известно, какой Вы прекрасный хирург, а ещё, что Вы проводите операции вместе с моим сыном. Ох, забыл представиться, Корнелиус Роудс, отец Коннора.

— Очень приятно, — скованно кивнула Эйва, чувствуя себя голой под пристальным взглядом Корнелиуса, — Эйва Беккер, хотя Вы же знаете.

— Здесь слишком шумно, — нахмурился мужчина, без всякого стеснения приобняв Эйву за талию, чтобы отвести в сторону, в итоге оказавшись на широкой веранде.

В очередной раз вернув на место упавшую лямку, Эйва сразу отстранилась, чуть не выронив недопитый бокал шампанского.

— Вы что-то хотели? — Настороженно произнесла Беккер, желая поскорее вернуться обратно в общий зал. А ещё мысленно прося Коннора наконец-то прийти.

— Лишь познакомиться, — легко ответил Корнелиус, наоборот ведя себя раскрепощённо, всё время смотря на Эйву, еле заметно усмехаясь, когда она поправляла платье.

— Мы познакомились, — небрежно напомнила Эйва, наплевав на нормы приличия, раз сам собеседник не соблюдал их, невежливо пялясь на неё, если не сказать пошло.

Сделав шаг к выходу, Эйва замерла, когда Корнелиус несильно схватил её за локоть, тем самым останавливая её.

— Вы весь вечер одна, так почему бы Вам не присоединиться ко мне? — Заинтересованно предложил Корнелиус, не отпуская её руки, — мы могли бы уйти с этого скучного сборища.

Эйве стало тошно, когда её предположения, построенные на ненормальных, далёких от рамок приличия, взглядах, подтвердились. И ведь этот мужчина был отцом её парня.

— Эйва, — когда Беккер услышала родной голос, она резко выдернула руку, кидаясь к пришедшему Коннору.

— Ты долго, — задыхаясь, невнятно произнесла Эйва, уткнувшись в грудь мужчины.

— Коннор, — снисходительно кивнул Корнелиус, всё же удивлённо наблюдая за тесным контактом этих двоих.

— Я и забыл, что ты не пропускаешь подобные мероприятия, — холодно отозвался Коннор, сняв с себя пиджак, чтобы накинуть его на плечи Эйвы.

— Конечно, если бы не пришёл, то не встретил такую замечательную женщину, как Доктор Беккер, — приторно проговорил старший Роудс.

— Доктор Беккер действительно замечательная, — сдержанно согласился Коннор, бросив быстрый взгляд на растерянную женщину, — и она моя девушка.

— Вот как, — присвистнул Корнелиус, нервно усмехаясь, — что же, поздравляю.

Безразлично кивнув, Коннор взял под руку Эйву, коротко попрощавшись с отцом, направившись в зал.

— Что он хотел? — Покинув веранду, сразу спросил Коннор, хмурясь, — Эйва, это платье слишком открытое.

— Я знаю, — выдохнула Эйва, крепко держась за мужчину, ощутив непередаваемую усталость, которая точно была из-за эмоциональной нагрузки, — просто хотел познакомиться со мной, как с хирургом.

— Как с хирургом? — Недоверчиво переспросил Коннор, выводя Беккер на улицу, усаживая в машину.

— Угу, — неуверенно кивнула она, с третьего раза сумев пристегнуть ремень безопасности, что не укрылось от внимания Роудса.

— Эйва? — Не заводя машину, Коннор повернулся к ней лицом, — ты в порядке?

— Почему ты не сказал своему отцу, кто твоя девушка? — Разочарованно взглянула Эйва, поджимая губы, на глазах застыли слёзы.

— Господи, Эви, что случилось? — Обеспокоенно обхватив её лицо ладонями, вытирая слёзы, тихо спросил Коннор.

— Я тебя ждала. Нет, я понимаю, что ты опоздал из-за работы, но, — заикнулась Эйва, — твой отец решил, что я свободна.

— Что? — на одном дыхании прошипел Коннор, сжав зубы. Он всегда знал, что его отец тот ещё бабник, но почему-то в этот раз, когда дело коснулось Эйвы, Коннор готов был прямо сейчас вернуться, чтобы дать в лицо этому козлу.

— Он решил, что мне одиноко, так как я весь вечер простояла в стороне, — осторожно пояснила Эйва, практически обвинив Коннора в том, что он её бросил в такое положение, — но ты вовремя пришёл.

— Эви, прости, — выдохнул Коннор, обнимая свою девочку, целуя в губы, проводя ладонью по её волосам.

— Нет, Коннор, не за что извиняться, — замотала головой Эйва, умиротворённо опуская её на плечо мужчины, отцепив неудобный ремень безопасности, сковавший движения.

Успокаивающе водя ладонью по её спине, Коннор неподвижно сидел боком, не торопясь возвращаться домой. Пиджак спал с плеч Эйвы, утянув за собой и назойливые бретельки платья, которые Беккер не спешила поправлять, чувствуя себя раскованно рядом со своим мужчиной.

Наклонившись, Коннор нежно коснулся губами её оголённого плеча, слегка хмурясь.

— Это платье не для публичных мероприятий, Эйва, — констатировал Коннор, слыша тихий смех женщины, — Эйва?

— Ничего, — смеясь, она откинулась обратно в кресло, кусая губу.

— Эйва, — прищурился Коннор, давя интонацией.

— Подумала, что у тебя с отцом одинаковые вкусы на женщин, — слегка ухмыляясь, подметила Эйва, демонстративно медленно вернув на место бретельки.

— Беккер, сколько ты выпила? — Славясь своим терпением ещё с момента их первой встречи, спокойно уточнил Коннор, видя огоньки в глазах Эйвы.

— Может быть, бокала два или три, не помню, — дразнила Эйва, глядя на Коннора.

— Иди сюда, — хватая женщину, Коннор повалил её на заднее сиденье, перебираясь к ней, сразу безотрывно целуя её. Услышав тихий стон, Коннор только сильнее распалился, мгновенно избавляясь от нескромного платья, покрывая поцелуями горячее тело любимой девочки.

— О, Коннор, — прошептала Эйва, цепко схватившись за его плечи, смотря в глаза.

— Моя идеальная девушка, — не сдерживаясь, Коннор толкнулся в неё, тесно соприкасаясь друг с другом, чувствуя её целиком, от этого сходя с ума, теряя счёт времени. Лишь зная, как нуждался в Эйве Беккер, и зная, как сильно нуждалась в нём она.


	7. Тёплый шарф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: флафф, забота, суровая чикагская зима, конец смены.

Подойдя к выходу из больницы, Эйва невольно поёжилась, увидев за стеклянными дверьми сильную метель. Чего она меньше всего хотела - так это холодной чикагской погоды. Как назло, Эйва забыла шапку, да ещё и телефон разрядился. Хотя Коннор обещал забрать её после смены, но она даже не могла ему позвонить, а ведь так вышло, что Итан раньше сменил её, почти на сорок минут. 

Не решаясь выходить на улицу, Эйва глубже запихнула уже ледяные руки в карманы, совершенно не согреваясь, даже находясь ещё в помещении.

— Доброй ночи, Эйва, — улыбнулась Натали, идя в обнимку с Уиллом, который тоже попрощался с ней.

— Пока, — кивнула она, заметно сникнув, что сейчас рядом с ней не было Коннора. А всё из-за внезапной и сложной операции, на которую взывали только её. Хотя она была рада, что Коннор мог спокойно отдохнуть от работы.

Шумно выдохнув, Эйва наконец-то покинула здание, жмурясь от резкого порыва ветра, который за секунду спутал её волосы. Пытаясь убрать их с лица дрожащими пальцами, она вслепую двигалась к парковке, только надеясь, что хотя бы не подскользнётся на замёршей дороге.

Разобравшись с непослушными волосами, отметив, что обязательно на днях подстрижётся, Эйва подняла голову, сразу врезаясь в человека.

— Простите-

— Эйва, ты вся дрожишь! — Покачал головой Коннор, беря Беккер под руку, быстрее доводя её до машины и усаживая на переднее сидение.

— Коннор, ты давно здесь? — Хлопая глазами, удивилась Эйва, впервые за день почувствовав приятное тепло от присутствия любимого мужчины.

— Около часа, дома без тебя пусто, — легко ответил Коннор, взяв холодные руки Эйвы в свои, растирая их для скорейшего согревания, — ты, как обычно, посадила телефон до нуля, и я решил приехать заранее. Как видишь, я не прогадал.

— Я рада, очень рада, — призналась Эйва, широко улыбнувшись, — как же мне тебя не хватало на операции.

— Завтра мы вместе, — напомнил Коннор, потянувшись к заднему сиденью, вытягивая подарочный пакет.

— Что это? — Растерялась Эйва, любопытно рассматривая маленький сюрприз, так и не привыкнув к частому вниманию Коннора, которое проявлялось в неожиданных подарках, без всякого повода, просто, потому что он любил её.

Коннор сам вытащил свёрнутый жёлтый шарф крупной вязки. Накидывая его на плечи Эйвы, он заботливо обмотал ним её шею, наклоняясь, чтобы в дополнении к подарку поцеловать в губы.

— Это, чтобы ты не мёрзла, моя солнечная девочка, — тихо произнёс Коннор, охая, когда Эйва крепко прижалась, повиснув на нём.

— Коннор, как же я тебя люблю, — довольно промурчала Эйва, руками ощупывая мягкий шарф, удобно располагаясь на сиденье, всё равно продолжая держаться за тёплый подарок. — Может быть, поедем в ту кофейню, в которой мы были неделю назад?

— Нам рано вставать, — неуверенно проговорил Коннор, покинув парковку.

— Я хочу крендели с корицей, — поджав губы, настаивала Эйва, спрятав половину лица в широком толстом шарфе, чувствуя лёгкий аромат Коннора на нём.

— Только, если недолго, — сдался Коннор, еле заметно усмехаясь, наблюдая за тем, как Эйва наслаждалась новой вещью, точно маленький ребёнок.

— Конечно, — хихикнула Эйва, самодовольно взглянув на Коннора, — и почему ты не такой податливый на работе, как сейчас?

— У меня похожий вопрос, — ухмыльнулся Роудс, останавливаясь на светофоре, переводя пронзительный взгляд на Эйву, — почему же Вы, Доктор Беккер, такая непокорная и бескомпромиссная на работе?

Оба засмеялись, сталкиваясь носами в попытке поцеловать друг друга.

— Доктор Роудс, уж Вам-то лучше всех известно, какая я бываю покорная, — дразня, ухмыльнулась Эйва.

— Кое-кто сейчас договорится, что я сменю маршрут на дом, — предупредил Коннор, шумно сглатывая, всегда легко поддаваясь на соблазнения Эйвы.

— Между кренделями и тобой, я определённо предпочту тебя, Коннор, — по слогам отозвалась Эйва, только благодаря ремню безопасности оставаясь на месте при резком торможении и внеплановой парковке на обочине.

— Я польщён, Эйва, — поворачиваясь к ней, Коннор точно не мог дождаться дома, цепляясь за шарф, отстёгивая ремень, чтобы усадить Эйву к себе на колени и прижаться к её губам, жадно целуя, крепко удерживая за ягодицы.

Солнечный шарф лежал на соседнем сидении, пока двое влюблённых наслаждались друг другом, хватая ртами горячий воздух вопреки морозу за пределами машины. Эйва выбрала верный способ согреться в чикагскую зиму, зная, что вязаный шарф будет спасать её в моменты без Коннора, которых будет всё равно слишком мало, ведь он всегда рядом.


	8. Неотъемлемые споры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: больница, маленькая ссора, флафф, романтика.

Эйва не заметила, как стала чувствительна к спорам с Коннором, проходивших на повышенных тонах. Если раньше она чаще была инициатором нападений на него, то теперь что-то в ней изменилось. Эйве стало обидно, когда Коннор во время проведения операции оборвал её на полуслове, хотя она лишь предложила свой вариант, по её мнению, более удачный для пациента. 

Самое главное, что подобные стычки никогда не относились к их личной жизни, оставаясь на работе, но от этого Эйве легче не было. Она хотела находить компромисс, ведь они больше не являлись соперниками.

Только закончив со швами, Эйва первой выскочила из операционной, сбросив грязный хирургический костюм. Схватив куртку, она также быстро ушла из отделения, пользуясь отсутствием пациентов. Ночные смены чаще были легче дневных, хотя бывали и такие срочные операции, которые затягивались до самого утра.

Выйдя на открытый участок крыши, Эйва удручённо присела на скамейку около перил, с некоторой грустью взглянув на ночной город. До налаживания отношений с Коннором ей часто хотелось вернуться в Кейптаун. Такое желание всегда появлялось ночью, когда она запиралась в квартире в полном одиночестве, с замиранием сердца смотря в панорамное окно. Чтобы избежать подобного морального состояния, Эйва брала максимум смен, забываясь на работе. А потом Коннор стал её мужчиной, не раздумывая, забрав её к себе домой, оборвав её грусть по прошлой жизни.

Да, она определённо была счастлива.

Пробыв некоторое время на прохладной улице, Эйва безмятежно поднялась на ноги, всё же решив ближе рассмотреть яркие здания Чикаго, опираясь на перила. Момент, когда Коннор резко огрызнулся, что сам разберётся с пациентом, так как он был главным, а она - лишь ассистировала, начал забываться. Ведь то, что они имели, было изначально построено на подобных фразах. Иначе между идеальными хирургами и быть не могло. Обида испарилась также быстро, как и появилась.

Глянув на экран телефона, Эйва решила вернуться. Развернувшись от перил, она удивлённо замерла, видя рядом с собой Коннора.

— Коннор? — Не скрывая улыбки, позвала Эйва, заметив в его руках два бумажных стаканчика.

— Подумал, что тебе нужен кофе, — неуверенно произнёс Коннор, передав напиток в руку Беккер. 

— Очень нужен, — улыбнулась Эйва, обхватив стаканчик двумя ладонями, перенимая его тепло, делая маленький глоток, — спасибо, Коннор.

— Эви, — шумно выдохнул Коннор, поставив свой кофе на скамейку, нервно проведя рукой по волосам, — прости меня, я не должен был затыкать тебя. Твоё мнение ничуть не ниже моего. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— О, Коннор, — тихо проговорила Эйва, тоже отставив свой кофе, чтобы сразу подойти к Коннору и обнять его, умиротворённо уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, — я не обижаюсь.

Поймав на себе недоверчивый взгляд мужчины, Эйва неловко рассмеялась, вновь спрятав лицо.

— Я была слишком заметна? — Смущённо уточнила Эйва, вспомнив, как до конца операции молчала, не говоря привычных колких замечаний или не делясь последними больничными сплетнями, давно дав понять Коннору, как обожала их, когда он приводил девушек на одну ночь, напрочь забывая их имена.

— Я не помню, когда ты вообще молчала в течение всей операции, — задумчиво, сдерживая смешок, отозвался Коннора, обхватив Эйву за талию, — и я безумно переживал, что обидел тебя.

— Может сначала я и обиделась, — через силу согласилась Эйва, не размыкая рук, продолжая обнимать Коннора, — но потом подумала, что всё нормально. Ведь уже завтра я буду главной на операции, а ты будешь моим ассистентом, и тогда я побуду боссом. 

— Эйва, ты неисправима, — засмеялся Коннор, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на её волосах.

— Доктор Роудс, я всего лишь справедлива, — отмахнулась Эйва, между делом шлёпнув Коннора по бедру, беря оставленный кофе.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Коннор, тоже забрав свой стаканчик, наконец-то, чувствуя спокойствие, что у него всё хорошо с Эйвой, отпивая сладкий напиток, ведь он всю операцию корил себя за резкость, желая поскорее объясниться с Эви.

Хватая Коннора под руку, Эйва прижалась к нему, уверенно зашагав внутрь больницы. Коннор только улыбнулся, с нетерпением ожидая конца смены, чтобы оказаться дома со своей прекрасной девушкой.

Никто из них не сомневался, что они ещё бесчисленное количество раз успеют погрызться на вечную тему, как лучше лечить пациентов, но теперь никто не волновался, что их стычки как-то смогут повлиять на отношения.


	9. Следы твоей любви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: романтика, флафф, больница, неудачное утро, случайный засос

— Ещё пять минут, — сонно пробурчал Коннор, услышав надоедливый будильник.

Накануне был насыщенный вечер, плавно перетёкший в ночь. После дружеских посиделок с Уиллом и Натали, Эйва не упустила возможности продолжить их выходной с бутылкой вина под медленную музыку. Коннор был только рад, учитывая, насколько Беккер была соблазнительна в тот момент, когда медленно прикасалась губами к бокалу, когда танцевала в его объятиях. Только рабочий день наступил слишком быстро, а сна оказалось недостаточно.

— Тебе и двадцати пяти минут не хватит, — со сна в голосе Эйвы отчётливо слышался её особый акцент, от которого Коннор невольно улыбался, — что?

— Ничего, ты прекрасна, — легко ответил Коннор, не дав Эйве застигнуть себя врасплох, целуя её в губы, первым покидая кровать.

Выйдя из ванной комнаты, Коннор ожидал увидеть на столе кофе, но кухня пустовала. Изогнув бровь, он, уже подозревая причину, вернулся в спальню. Эйва преспокойно продолжала спать, растянувшись поперек постели.

— Эви, уже 5:20, — негромко оповестил Коннор, не увидев никакой реакции, — Эйва, просыпайся.

Нависая над женщиной, Коннор положил руки на оголённый участок живота и талии, легко ощущая контраст от её горячего тела, сочетающегося с его прохладными ладонями.

— Щекотно, — пробубнила Эйва, пытаясь выбраться из рук, — Коннор! Чёрт, мы же опоздаем.

Увидев время, Эйва чуть не свалилась с кровати, удерживаясь только Коннору. Поспешив в душ, она ворчала о мерзких пробках, в которых им предстоит простоять чуть ли не до самого начала смены.

Выйдя с влажными волосами, бросив резинку для волос в сумку, Эйва схватила приготовленный кофе, благодарно чмокая Коннора в щёку. Выпить до конца горячий напиток не вышло, но насладиться прекрасным вкусом - было уже большим достижением.

— Обещай, что сегодня не наденешь то бельё, — стоя в пробке, Коннор внимательно посмотрел на Эйву, конечно же, получая в ответ возмущённый взгляд.

— Пижама, Коннор. Это была пижама, — закатила глаза Эйва.

— Тогда мы никогда не выспимся, — совершенно не сожалея, а хитро улыбаясь, подытожил Коннор.

— Переживём, — хмыкнула Эйва, потягиваясь на сидении.

Когда они наконец-то прибыли на работу, Эйва убрала волосы в хвост, порадовавшись, что они успели высохнуть.

— Я быстро зайду к Гудвин, — кивнул Коннор, оставив лёгкий поцелуй на щеке женщины, с улыбкой на лице уходя в противоположную сторону.

Тоже улыбнувшись, Эйва прошла мимо медсестринского поста, приветствуя знакомых, которые безотрывно смотрели на неё. Озадаченно глянув вниз, она предполагала найти на себе какое-то пятно, но одежда была чистой. Пожав плечами, Эйва ушла переодеваться. Весь день ей нужно было отработать в неотложке, зато рядом с друзьями. Выглядывая Коннора, которому тоже поручили помочь в отделении скорой помощи, Эйва снова заметила, что все пялятся на неё, ещё и с какой-то довольной ухмылкой перешёптываясь.

Не подавая виду, что её это как-то волновало, Эйва уверенно занялась своей работой, принимая подряд нескольких пациентов с лёгкими травмами.

— Помощь нужна? — Улыбнулся Уилл, и тоже дольше обычного смотря на Эйву.

— Нет, — мотнула головой Эйва, еле сдержавшись, чтобы напрямую спросить, что с ней не так, но пациент её отвлёк, интересуясь дальнейшими действиями.

Назначив анализы, Эйва покинула смотровую, сталкиваясь с Натали.

— О, Эйва, — чуть ли не припевая, ухмыльнулась она, — отличная выдалась ночь?

— В смысле? — Озадаченно спросила Эйва, часто заморгав.

— Ого, — послышался голос Эйприл, — хоть у кого-то насыщенная личная жизнь.

Переводя взгляд с одной женщины на другую, Эйва медленно, но верно стала осознавать, в чём дело. У неё всегда была хорошая память.

— Чёрт, — только и выдохнула Эйва, кинувшись в туалет, не сомневаясь в своём предположении.

Уставившись на себя в зеркало, Эйва увидела яркий засос, расплывшийся на левой части шеи. Утром, опаздывая, да ещё и распустив волосы, она не заметила шедевр Коннора, но теперь он отчётливо сиял.

— Роудс, — покраснев, застонала Эйва, избавляясь от хвоста, прикрывая откровенный след любви густыми волосами, уже зная, что весь день Натали и Эйприл будут подшучивать, пытаясь узнать больше подробностей об её совместной жизни с Коннором.

Как она и предвидела, женщины действительно не упускали ни одного свободного момента, двусмысленно подмигивая, перебрасываясь короткими фразами о том, как сложно влюблённым скрывать свою страсть.

Как только наступил долгожданный конец смены, Эйва схватила Коннора за руку, уводя в ординаторскую.

— Эйва? — Как только Беккер закрыла за собой дверь, Коннор озадаченно замер.

Демонстративно убрав волосы на плечо, оголив шею, Эйва поджала губы.

— Ты представляешь, сколько я выслушала комментариев по поводу этого?

— О, Эви, — подойдя к ней, Коннор осторожно провёл пальцами по заметному кровоподтёку, — кажется, я увлёкся ночью, прости, дорогая.

Коннор даже вспомнил, как грубо приник к её шее в порыве страсти, всегда теряя голову, когда Эйва была гораздо открытой рядом с ним.

— В любом случае, все знают, что мы вместе, — без всякого ощущения вины, выдал Коннор, сразу поймав обыденный скептичный взгляд Эйвы.

— Тогда почему же мы осторожничаем в больнице? — Изогнула бровь Эйва, следя за движениями Коннора, когда тот отошёл к шкафчику с вещами, копаясь в своём рюкзаке.

— Разве? — Хмыкнул Коннор, припоминая комнату отдыха, в которой они ненасытно занимались любовью после того, как Эйва приревновала его к Робин, облившись горячим кофе.

— Тот раз не считается, — сразу ляпнула Эйва, охнув, когда Коннор прикоснулся к её шее пальцами, нанося прохладную мазь на яркую гематому.

— Значит нужно повторить, — ухмыльнулся Коннор, быстро подхватив Эйву за бёдра, усадив на стол, даже не дав ей и возразить, хотя она определённо не собиралась делать этого, податливо прижавшись к Роудсу, довольно выдыхая.

— Кажется, тебе и моя пижама не нужна, — иронично заметила Эйва, обвив ногами талию Коннора, полностью соединяясь телами, наслаждаясь тесным контактом, даже через медицинскую форму.

— Негодница, — засмеялся Коннор, хаотично водя ладонями по её спине, стаскивая слишком лишний белый халат, нежно целуя здоровую часть шеи, наслаждаясь тихим стоном в ответ.

Они настолько увлеклись друг другом, даже не подумав, что конец смены означал приход других докторов в ординаторскую за своими вещами. К тому же, сегодня они были в неотложке, а не в своём кардиохирургическом отделении, где они часто находились в полном одиночестве. Хорошо, что до устранения всей одежды дело не дошло.

— Ой, мы не вовремя, — смутилась Натали, резко остановившись в дверях, не дав Уиллу пробраться внутрь.

— Нет, мы, чёрт, — сбивчиво заговорила Эйва, определённо покраснев до кончиков ушей. Это была та редкая ситуация, когда Беккер не знала, куда исчезнуть, а главное, поскорее.

— Мы уже уходим, — подхватывая под руку Эйву, Коннор ничуть не растерялся, забирая оба рюкзака.

Быстро проходя мимо прибывших докторов, Эйва на автомате прикрыла волосами шею, всё равно поймав хитрющую улыбку Натали. А Коннор только крепче прижал её к себе за талию, целуя в висок. Никто не сомневался, что и эта ночь будет такой же, как и прошлая. А главное, что оба снова не выспятся, но это было не так и важно.

— Уилл, какие они милые, — рассмеялась Натали, глядя в спину уходящей парочке, — я всё жду, когда Коннор решится сделать ей предложение.

— Я бы с большим удовольствием стал свидетелем такого бесстрашного шага, — по-доброму хмыкнул Холстед, снимая с себя халат. Он точно знал, как важно вовремя сделать предложение своей половинке, чтобы не было поздно.


	10. Чрезмерное беспокойство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: флафф, любовь, беспокойство, стрельба в больнице.

Коннор заканчивал операцию, когда услышал тревогу, прозвучавшую на всю больницу. Стянув на ходу перчатки, он вышел в коридор, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— В неотложке стрельба! — Крикнула дежурная медсестра, стоявшая на посте кардиохирургического отделения.

Воздух в один момент стал тяжёлым, когда Коннор вспомнил, что сегодня Эйва работала в неотложке. Ему хотелось, чтобы она в этот момент ушла за кофе, да куда угодно, лишь бы не оказаться в эпицентре опасности.

Подбежав к лифту, Коннор несколько раз подряд нажал на кнопку. Ожидая подъезжающую кабину, он не переставал звонить Эйве, успокаивая себя тем, что Беккер просто оставила телефон в ящике с вещами, что было совершенно неправдоподобно. Эйва всегда была на связи, по крайней мере, с ним.

Как только открылись дверцы лифта, Коннор заскочил внутрь, не замечая, что дышал через раз.

— Доктор Роудс, внизу опасно, — последнее, что услышал Коннор, спускаясь на первый этаж. Своя безопасность его не волновала, он думал только об Эйве.

Первое, что он увидел, покинув лифт, была толпа людей, в которой царила настоящая паника. Родственники пациентов смешались с медицинским персоналом. В зале стоял непередаваемый шум. Мэгги пыталась навести порядок, успокаивая присутствующих. Именно к ней Коннор и подбежал, продолжая искать глазами знакомую фигуру.

— Мэгги, где Эйва? — Тяжело дыша, спросил Коннор, от безысходности сжимая кулаки.

— Последний раз я её видела во второй смотровой, но потом началась стрельба, — она покачала головой, продолжая пытаться утихомирить напуганных людей, — брат Уилла уже взял стрелявшего, пострадали несколько человек, это всё, что мне известно.

Пройти к первым смотровым комнатам было невозможно - везде стояли полицейские, которые успели натянуть ограничительную ленту. Заметные волосы Эйвы выдали её, когда она лишь на секунду показалась в той самой палате, в которой её в последний раз видела Мэгги. Наплевав на закрытый проход, Коннор бросился вперёд, практически сбив с ног Джея.

— Эйва! — Громко окликнул Коннор, оказываясь на входе в смотровую, видя слегка сгорбившуюся Беккер, стоявшую к нему спиной.

— Сюда нельзя, — возмутился полицейский, но сразу отступил, когда Джей позволил Коннору находиться здесь.

Поворачиваясь к Коннору, Эйва устало улыбнулась, вытирая с щеки свежую кровь.

— Эйва, — на одном дыхании проговорил Коннор, не вынося такого большого количества крови, покрывшей всё тело женщины, — ты ранена?!

Хватая её за плечи, Коннор очень быстро осмотрел её, спустив руки вниз, снимая с неё грязный халат, непроизвольно отбрасывая его подальше в сторону. Он настолько испугался, что не заметил, как в третий раз ощупывал Эйву на наличие каких-либо повреждений, которых, к счастью, не было.

— Коннор, ты впервые увидел кровь? — В привычной манере усмехнулась Эйва, легко похлопав его по плечу, хотя её натянутое состояние выдавал дрожащий голос. 

— Какого чёрта ты здесь оказалась?! — Закричал Коннор, идя в наступление. Да он давно так не переживал за эту неугомонную женщину, что задал вполне идиотский вопрос, на который и сам знал вполне очевидный ответ.

— Думаю, я здесь лечила пациентов, — спокойно произнесла Эйва, всё же оглядев себя, заметно сморщившись от того, насколько она испачкалась.

— Господи, Эви, — выдохнул Коннор, продолжая стоять впритык к ней, поглощая её взволнованным взглядом, хотя всё было в порядке. А затем прижимая её к себе, даже не переживая за то, что будет тоже в чужой крови, только сильнее обнимая родного человека.

— Коннор, со мной всё хорошо, не считая грязной формы, — тихо пошутила Эйва, пытаясь успокоить Роудса, нежно проведя рукой по его спине, — на мне и царапины нет.

— Не пугай меня так больше, ладно? — Хрипло выдохнул Коннор, отстраняясь от Эйвы из-за чересчур металлического запаха. Заметив его реакцию, Эйва засмеялась.

— Знаешь, я бы не отказалась от сменной чистой одежды, — задумчиво добавила Беккер, закусив нижнюю губу, пронизывающе смотря на Коннора, — поможешь мне в этом?

Тихое присвистывание со стороны брата Уилла, всё ещё стоявшего около смотровой, напомнило о том, что они были не одни. Коннор закатил глаза, подхватывая Эйву под руку, уводя в ординаторскую, не забывая бросить короткий прищуренный взгляд на Джея, мгновенно получая в ответ беззаботное подмигивание.

— Ты даже в такие моменты слишком развязная, — проворчал Коннор, когда они наконец-то оказались в пустой комнате.

— Неужели? — Состроив невинное выражение лица, Эйва спокойно скинула с себя испачканную одежду, также непринуждённо стоя в нижнем белье около шкафчика, занимаясь поисками чего-то чистого.

— Господи, — застонал Коннор, на автомате закрыв дверь, чтобы избежать незваных гостей. Он терял голову только от резкого контраста в поведении Эйвы, когда она была бесцеремонной и испорченной, а затем наивной и непорочной.

Сжав переносицу, отгоняя наваждение, Коннор не заметил, как Эйва забралась к нему в шкафчик, выудив из него чёрную повседневную футболку. Практически нырнув в неё, она удобно расправила длинную ткань, собираясь закончить простой образ обтягивающими синими джинсами. Только один вид в его одежде определённо подтолкнул Коннора к Эйве, грубо усаживая её на стол, сбрасывая с него какие-то старые журналы. Врываясь в её податливый рот, Коннор не стал задумываться о моральном аспекте того, где они собирались заняться любовью, лишь глубже погружаясь в бесценную Эйву Беккер. Волнение, напряжение, так сегодня нахлынувшее на Коннора, требовали выхода наружу.

Крепко удерживая Эйву за бёдра, Коннор покрывал её шею поцелуями, ни на миг не желая предполагать, что могло случиться с ней, если бы что-то пошло не так. Он не мог потерять её. Никогда.


	11. Пьяный поступок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: вечеринка, много алкоголя, пьяное поведение, романтика, собственничество, второй язык.

Эйва умела держать себя в допустимых рамках, если дело касалось выпивки. Только сегодняшняя вечеринка, устроенная в честь дня рождения Уилла, явно стало исключением. И дело было в том, что Коннор не пришёл из-за внеплановой операции. Эйва никогда не злилась на работу, если та отнимала у неё его мужчину, но сейчас была иная история.

Внезапно появившаяся Робин, успевшая уже развестись со своей половинкой, попросила Коннора прооперировать свою мать. Главное, так настойчиво уговорила Роудса, что Эйву затошнило, ведь она стала случайным свидетелем развернувшейся драмы. Может Эйва преувеличивала, мысленно вспоминая широкую улыбку Коннора, когда он встретил Робин, но перестать накручивать себя она не могла.

В итоге, остановившись на лучшем решении - веселиться с друзьями, Эйва знатно перепила алкогольных напитков. Кстати начинала она с безобидных коктейлей.

Опираясь на барную стойку, чудом держась на ногах, Эйва упрямо потянулась к какому-то красивому напитку, только стакан был отобран прямо из её рук.

— Эйва, думаю, тебе хватит, — мягко намекнула Натали, поддерживая её под локоть, — я позвоню Коннору.

— Он занят, — монотонно отозвалась Эйва, закатив глаза, — у него есть дела поважнее, например, навязчивая Робин, которая из всех клиник выбрала именно ту, в которой работает мой парень, и да, обратившись именно к нему. Нат, ты бы видела, как она строила ему глазки.

— Оу, — усмехнулась Натали, для безопасности усадив Беккер на ближайший диван, — кажется, ты преувеличиваешь. Просто Коннор лучший кардиохирург.

— Не-а, — самодовольно хмыкнула Эйва, благодаря высокому уровню алкоголя в крови, став ещё прямолинейнее, — просто ей хочется оказаться под Роудсом.

— Так, — смутилась Холстед, оглянувшись по сторонам, хоть и зная, что в таком шуме никто их не услышит, — я звоню Коннору.

— Не надо, — проворчала Эйва, удобно растягиваясь на весь диван, не испытывая никакого стеснения от того, что на ней было короткое обтягивающее платье, сразу подскочившее слишком высоко, чтобы иметь приличный вид.

Пока Натали пыталась дозвониться до Коннора, Эйва, всё равно уверенно держась на ногах, вернулась обратно за барную стойку, взяв первый попавшийся коктейль, недовольно морщась из-за резкого вкуса.

Она успела покончить с двумя порциями гадкого напитка, даже удивляясь, зачем вообще его пила, раз он был ужасным. Однако логика уснула.

Услышав ритмичную музыку, Эйва направилась ближе к танцполу, чувствуя, как горят щёки. Покачивая бёдрами в такт односложному треку, она совершенно расслабилась, выглядя настолько невероятно и сексуально, что внимание всех присутствующих было обращенно именно на неё. 

Неожиданный приход Коннора никак не повлиял на неё. Эйва продолжала танцевать, наслаждаясь моментом, когда все плохие мысли покинули её голову.

— Эйва, что ты творишь? — Поймав Беккер, положив руку на её талию, Коннор мягко отвёл её в сторону, крепко удерживая на месте.

— Доктор Роудс, Вы решили прийти? — Саркастично произнесла Эйва, закинув голову вверх, не падая лишь благодаря рукам Коннора.

— Сколько ты выпила? — Хмурился Коннор, беря пальто, сразу одевая его на Эйву.

— Неважно, — по слогам отчеканила Эйва, назло сбрасывая верхнюю одежду на пол, категорично отказываясь уходить, быстрым шагом возвращаясь в центр веселья.

Терпеливо подняв пальто, Коннор направился за Эйвой, неловко улыбаясь Уиллу, который беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Эйва, давай поедем домой, ты много выпила, да и уже поздно, — настаивал Коннор, всё больше склоняясь к не очень приятному исходу - насильно унести отсюда Беккер.

— Я тебе не Робин, иди к ней и командуй, — обиженно выплюнула Эйва, в эту же секунду оказываясь в крепких руках Коннора, от неожиданности теряясь.

Одно Коннор знал, что оправдываться и доказывать свою непричастность к Робин, пока Эйва была пьяна - точно казалось неправильным. Подхватывая Эйву на руки, Коннор понёс её на выход, боковым зрением видя реакцию друзей-коллег, однако, не обращая на это внимание. Они всё поймут.

— Laat gaan, poephol*, — с резким акцентом проворчала Эйва. 

— Что? — Удивился Коннор, усаживая Эйву в машину, несколько раз прокручивая её слова в голове.

— Jy is myne**, Коннор, — невнятно продолжила Эйва, ёрзая на сидении, пока её платье не поднялось выше бёдер.

Специально не обращая внимание на провокацию Эйвы, Коннор занёс её в квартиру, самостоятельно переодев в пижаму, отводя в спальню. Как только Эйва коснулась головой подушки, она сразу отключилась, превратившись в совершенно безобидную и наивную девочку. Невольная улыбка на лице Коннора не заставила себя ждать, хоть недовольство из-за её поведения никуда не делось.

Если бы Эйва знала, как сложно будет проснуться после долгой пьяной вечеринки, как сильно будет болеть голова, то она бы точно лучше вернулась в больницу и отняла бы Коннора от Робин.

Жмурясь от яркого света в комнате, Эйва медленно присела на кровати, подавляя чувство тошноты. Память уклончиво не показывала всех моментов ночной вечеринки.

— Проснулась? — Опираясь спиной на стену, изогнул бровь Коннор, наблюдая за резкоменяющейся мимикой Беккер, — ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Например? — Не растерялась Эйва, наклонив слегка голову.

— Я и Робин - у нас ничего нет, и мы это уже выясняли раньше, — серьёзно произнёс Коннор, садясь на кровать.

— Выясняли, когда у неё был жених, — не согласилась Беккер, одним только взглядом показывая, как она недовольна.

— Ладно, она развелась, но это никак не влияет на меня, потому что у меня есть ты, — слегка улыбнулся Коннор, целуя ладонь Эйвы, — я провёл операцию, больше мы не пересечёмся.

— А я и не дам, — уверенно фыркнула Эйва, а затем зевнула, всё ещё испытывая чувство сонливости.

— Ты вчера говорила странные слова, кажется, они были на твоём языке, на африкаансе, — задумчиво предположил Роудс, пытаясь припомнить слова, — что-то с laas gaan, doephol...

— Вообще laat gaan, poephol, — засмеялась Эйва, исправив его, а затем резко замолчала, осторожно глянув на спокойного Коннора, пристально смотрящего на неё.

— И что это значит? — Приподнял бровь Коннор, — Эйва?

— Ну, — замялась Эйва, пытаясь подобрать хоть что-то достойное.

— Эйва Беккер, я слушаю, — скрестив руки на груди, прищурился Коннор, уже начав понимать, что перевод будет неласковым.

— Отпусти, мудак, — очень быстро протараторила Эйва, сразу накрывшись одеялом с головой, и через плотную ткань чувствуя прожигающий взгляд.

— Значит так? — Медленно уточнил Роудс, — когда ты напиваешься, ты не контролируешь, на каком языке говоришь. Интересно.

Резко дёрнув за край одеяла, Коннор навис над Эйвой, оказываясь в нескольких сантиметрах от её лица.

— Коннор, прости, — робко прошептала Эйва, зажмурившись, никак не ожидая, что Коннор накроет её губы своими.

— Моя испорченная девочка, — усмехнулся Коннор, вновь приникая к её рту, безотрывно целуя, зарываясь пальцами в её золотистые волосы.

— Испорчена только для тебя, — обвивая ногами тело Коннора, полностью прижимаясь к нему, Эйва бесстыдно ухмыльнулась. Неудачное утро Эйвы с чувством похмелья ушло на второй план, когда она оказалась под властным Коннором, ещё с ночи мечтая об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laat gaan, poephol - отпусти, мудак.  
> **Jy is myne - ты мой.


	12. Предложение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: романтика, сюрприз, "ты выйдешь за меня?", поездка, пляж.

— Следуя к раздевалке, Эйва скорее хотела очутиться дома рядом с Коннором. Впервые за долгое время их график не совпал, и она жутко скучала по нему. Обычно они всегда работали вместе, и это вошло в привычку, что неожиданное расхождение смен расстроило Эйву. 

— Доктор Беккер, у меня для Вас срочная новость, — на пути появилась Гудвин, сдержанно улыбаясь. Подобные встречи, да ещё и после работы, не сулили ничего хорошего. Эйва кивнула, послушно остановившись напротив женщины, готовая к любым указаниям или выговорам. Кстати, второе выпадало чаще, особенно, когда она работала бок о бок с Коннором, идя на высокие риски, делая это лишь на одном доверии. 

— Мисс Гудвин? — Эйва уже приготовилась к худшему.

— Вы и Доктор Роудс завтра летите в Кейптаун, на конференцию, — Оповестила Гудвин, поправляя очки, — думаю, пять выходных Вам будет достаточно. 

— Кейптаун? — Ахнула Эйва, до последнего думая, что ослышалась. Такая неожиданная поездка в её родной город была невероятна. 

— Да, Доктор Беккер, Кейптаун, — по-доброму усмехнувшись, подтвердила женщина, — Доктор Роудс уже в курсе. Поезжайте и приготовьтесь к поездке.

Спеша к машине, Эйва на ходу писала счастливые сообщения Коннору, а затем и вовсе позвонила ему, как только покинула парковку. 

— Бросить холодный Чикаго и очутиться в тёплом Кейптауне, как это прекрасно, — восклицала Эйва, несколько раз проехав на мигающий светофор, явно рискуя, но не задумываясь об этом. 

— Эви, это действительно отличная новость, — только и ответил Коннор, утонув в радостной торопливой речи своей девушки.

Даже, когда Эйва зашла домой, она не утратила былого энтузиазма, продолжая восхищаться предстоящей поездкой, напрочь забыв о двенадцати сложных рабочих часах. А Коннор молча наблюдал.

Только после быстрых, но серьёзных сборов, Эйва ненадолго поутихла, расслабляясь в родных объятиях Коннора.

— Эйва, ты же знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю? — Крепко обнимая её, не нарушая ночной тишины, еле слышно уточнил Коннор, сразу ощутив лёгкое копошение. Эйва развернулась в его руках, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу, смотря ему в глаза. Один её только взгляд давал верный ответ.

— Конечно, Коннор, и я люблю тебя, — прикрыв глаза, Эйва наклонилась к губам Коннора, наслаждаясь сладким поцелуем. Она была переполнена радостью. 

Выспаться никому не удалось, а планы Коннора на сон в самолёте также растаяли, когда Эйва, не останавливаясь, делилась воспоминания из прошлого, по большей мере, о том, как она проводила первые операции, как справлялась с трудностями. И Коннор готов был и вовсе не спать, если бы Эйва рассказала ему всё, о чём он не знал. 

— Скучаешь по прошлому? — Коннор удерживал Эйву на своих коленях, пользуясь привилегиями бизнес-класса, сразу после взлёта забрав её из соседнего кресла.

— Нет, — уверенно произнесла Эйва, слегка нахмурившись, прикусив губу, — я всегда была одна, и это было тяжело. Не отрицаю, что и в Чикаго я была одна, — усмехаясь, — не смотри на меня так, ведь первое время я действительно была в полном одиночестве.

— Я тогда не понимал, что твои издёвки, подначки были защитным панцирем, — в голосе Коннора слышалась вина.

— Эй, мне нравилось подстёгивать тебя, Коннор, — засмеялась Эйва, наслаждаясь растерянным выражением лица Роудса, — да-да, я получала непередаваемое удовольствие, когда ты так смотрел на меня, молча качая головой. 

— Потому что ты всегда ловила меня в неподходящий момент, — заворчал Коннор, не скрывая улыбки.

— В этом и был смысл моих колкостей, — довольно усмехнулась Эйва, зная, что в ответ увидит знакомое покачивание головой.

Конечно, за долгие 22 часа полёта, Эйва настолько выдохлась, что уснула перед самой посадкой на коленях Коннора, оказавшись в тёплом толстом пледе. Не став будить её, Роудс перенёс её из самолёта в специально подъехавшую машину, направившись в отель. 

Сбившись во времени, Эйва сонно захлопала глазами, неосторожно повернувшись на кровати, чудом умудрившись не упасть с неё. 

— Коннор? Почему я не помню, как мы оказались в номере? — Сморщив нос, хрипло поинтересовалась Эйва, как обычно, говоря спросонья с чётким акцентом. 

— Доброе утро или, может быть, добрый вечер, — хитро подмигнул Коннор, опираясь на дверь, — какая же ты сонная.

— Конечно, я не знаю, сколько вообще спала, — ворчала Беккер, поднявшись с кровати, пытаясь найти свои вещи, давно привыкнув к тому, что Коннор с лёгкостью мог переодеть её после нескольких беспрерывных смен в неотложке, когда она практически теряла сознание на его руках.

— Думаю, это не так и важно, — легко пожал плечами Коннор, пройдя в спальню, без всяких сложностей достав сумку Эйвы из высокого шкафа.

— Спасибо, — выхватив свои вещи, чмокнув Коннора в губы, Эйва скрылась в ванной, уже оттуда крича, — во сколько конференция?

— Если поторопишься, то успеем к концу, — подначивал её Коннор, зная, как Эйва не любила опаздывать.

— Коннор! 

— Шучу-шучу, — рассмеялся Роудс, просунув голову в дверь, — ты прекрасна.

— Не подглядывай, — бросив в Коннора майку, наигранно возмутилась Эйва, сразу продолжив укладывать волосы, стоя в одном нижнем белье. 

Успев заскучать, Коннор безотрывно смотрел на закат через панорамное окно. Он выглядел взволнованно, то и дело встряхивая головой, отгоняя неуверенность. Но, когда услышав щелчок двери, он повернулся, то все мысли покинули его голову. Эйва завораживала своим тёмно-зелёным обтягивающим платьем с бретелькой на одном плече и высокими прозрачными босоножками с мелкими блёстками, делающими её волшебной. 

— Как думаешь, это будет приемлемо? — Неуверенно уточнила Эйва, то и дело, покусывая нижнюю губу. 

— Да, Эйва, — взяв её лицо в ладони, заверил Коннор, не утаивая влюблённого взгляда, который никак не мог отвести.

Взяв Эйву под руку, Коннор повёл её к машине, заранее надев классический костюм, ничем не выделяясь, только намекая на значимость мероприятия. Кстати, Эйва так и не дождалась ответа от Коннора о том, во сколько начнётся конференция, всё же понадеявшись, что ему виднее, и они ничего не пропустили.

— Ты взволнован, — не спрашивая, констатировала Эйва, заметив, как часто Коннор поправлял галстук, который совершенно не был затянут так, чтобы мешать. Их поездка от отеля до пункта назначения продолжалась около получаса.

— Тут жарко, — слабо оправдался Коннор, откашлявшись, — всё же я привык к Чикаго.

— Коннор, почему мы подъезжаем к пляжу? — Удивилась Эйва, заметив на горизонте кромку океана.

— Ты же хотела сходить на пляж, — усмехнулся Коннор, зацепившись за желание Эйвы, произнесённое ещё в самолёте.

— Если у нас будет свободное время, — растерянно напомнила Эйва, но это совершенно не смутило Коннора. Открыв дверь, он схватил её за руку, вытаскивая из машины, спешно подталкивая к океану.

— Коннор, подожди, я на каблуках, — утопая в песке, вскрикнула Эйва, и в ту же минуту Коннор подхватил её на руки, не останавливаясь, идя к самому берегу.

Оказавшись у воды, Коннор осторожно опустил Эйву на твёрдую поверхность, наклоняясь, чтобы снять с неё босоножки, отставляя их в сторону. Совсем по-детски ринувшись в океан, Эйва подняла обтягивающее платье до самых бёдер, умиротворённо расслабляясь, оказываясь в тёплой воде. 

— Ты идёшь? — Подмигнула Эйва, махая рукой Коннору, подзывая его к себе.

— Эви, я лучше тут постою, — нерешительно усмехнулся Коннор, сразу уловив еле заметное разочарование на её лице, — ладно...

Оставив обувь на берегу, Коннор одетым зашёл следом в воду, оказываясь рядом с Эйвой.

— Эви, я хотел сделать это на суше, — начал Коннор, впитывая счастливую улыбку Эйвы, — но больше не хочу откладывать, нет, я не могу.

— Коннор? — Эйва перенесла всё внимание на него, невольно напрягшись.

— Эйва, ты лучший кардиохирург, который занял моё сердце ещё в нашу первую встречу. Ты лучший друг, всегда умеющий поддержать, помочь. А главное, ты лучшая женщина, любящая, прекрасная, и, что важно, моя, — медленно говорил Коннор, взяв ладонь Эйвы в свою руку.

— Коннор, — на выдохе произнесла Эйва, слыша своё колотящееся сердце.

— Эйва, я хочу всегда быть в твоей жизни, видеть твою улыбку и быть тем, из-за кого ты будешь улыбаться. Не представляю ни дня без тебя, — достав из кармана пиджака бархатную коробочку, Коннор открыл её, — Эйва Беккер, ты выйдешь за меня?

Их окружал лёгкий шум волн. Эйва замерла, на секунды перестав дышать, просто открывая и закрывая рот. Прижав руку к дрожащим губам, она только закивала, не сдержав слёз. 

— Эви, — заметив её слёзы, встревоженно прошептал Коннор, потянувшись к мокрой щеке.

— Коннор, да! Я согласна! — Обретя голос, выдохнула Эйва, вытянув руку, почувствовав прохладное кольцо на безымянном пальце, всё равно не перестав плакать.

— Малышка, ну, что такое, — успокаивал Коннор, заключив её в объятия, целуя в волосы, лоб, стирая дорожки слёз с лица. Он сам готов был разреветься от счастья, услышав заветное "да".

— Коннор, я, я так рада, — лепетала Эйва, обвив руками шею Коннора, когда он решил вынести её из воды. Всё же вечер был прохладным для долгого нахождения в океане.

Стоя на песке в объятиях друг друга, они потеряли счёт времени. Нежные поцелуи и короткие фразы - этого было достаточно в эту ночь. 

— Нам лучше отправиться в отель и погреться в горячей ванне, — усмехнулся Коннор, проводя ладонями по холодным плечам Эйвы, явно не желая давать ей идти самостоятельно, снова относя к до сих пор ждущей машине. 

— Коннор, этот водитель, — подозрительно изогнула бровь Эйва, — он нас ждал всё то время, которое мы были здесь. И вряд ли это делал бы тот, кто сопровождал нас только на конференцию.

Коннор усмехнулся, садясь с ней на заднее сиденье, кивая мужчине, чтобы он ехал.

— Коннор, только не говори, что...

— Не было никакой конференции, — закончил за неё Роудс, подняв руки в жесте "сдаюсь", — это был сюрприз... 

— И Гудвин была в курсе?! — Шокировано заикнулась Эйва, вмиг прищурившись.

— Ага, — спокойно отозвался Коннор.

— О, чёрт, — прижав ладони к лицу, Эйва сильно покраснела, бурча себе под нос, — ты вовлёк Гудвин в свою авантюру, Коннор Роудс!

— Это было неправильно, но, — вздохнул Коннор, но Эйва его резко оборвала.

— Нет, это было слишком круто, — засмеялась Эйва, подмигивая ему, чувствуя маленькую победу перед Гудвин, что спустя долгое время их ссор, постоянных пререкательств на её глазах, Коннор решил сделать ей предложение, — серьёзно, Коннор... Как же я люблю тебя.

— О, — только и успел произнести Коннор, отвечая на настойчивый поцелуй Эйвы, конечно, перенимая инициативу на себя, даже не помня, как они переместились в номер, чуть ли не по дороге избавившись от всей промокшей одежды, переплетаясь друг с другом, просто занимаясь любовью, выливая все свои чувства наружу. 

***

— Доброе утро, Доктор Роудс, — первое, что услышала Эйва, открыв сонные глаза, отгоняя глупый страх, что вчерашняя ночь была её желанной фантазией, а не реальностью.


	13. Грязные сплетни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: hurt/comfort, слёзы, забота, любовь, слухи.

Прошло несколько дней с момента, когда Коннор сделал предложение Эйве, и, конечно, она сразу поделилась счастьем с друзьями, которые уже передали другим коллегам, а те, как всегда бывает, рассказали другим. 

Эйва не переставала улыбаться, а, когда пересекалась с Коннором, то и вовсе по-настоящему сияла. 

— А что будет на самой свадьбе? Да она нас ослепит своей необъятной радостью, — усмехнулся Уилл, легко постукивая планшетом по ладони. 

— Для женщины это невероятно сказочное событие, — по-деловому пояснила Натали, не сдержав улыбки, вспоминая свою свадьбу с Уиллом, и как она долго готовилась к ней, часто переживая, и также часто восхищаясь. — Постой, ты же хотел полежать на диване?

— Хотел, — согласился Холстед, усмехнувшись, — но там жених и невеста сидят в обнимку.

— О, — засмеялась Нат, направившись в смотровую к новому пациенту, напоследок чмокнув Уилла в щёку, — отдохнёшь дома.

Действительно расположившись на диване, Эйва наслаждалась объятиями Коннора, умиротворённо прикрыв глаза. Такие моменты были и до поездки в Кейптаун, но сейчас они казались бесценными. 

— Когда устроим свадьбу? — Тихо произнёс Коннор, целуя Эйву в волосы. Они ещё не поднимали эту тему, но когда-нибудь должны были.

— Только не в мороз, — засмеялась Эйва, лишь об одном упоминании о холоде уже покрываясь мурашками.

— Я не смогу так долго ждать, — проворчал Роудс, быстро просчитав, что с таким раскладом чикагских холодов ждать им придётся целую вечность.

— Тогда придётся снова лететь в Кейптаун, — подмигнула Эйва, нахмурившись, получив сообщение от Мэгги о поступившем пациенте, — кажется, мне пора.

— Кажется, нам пора, — поправил Коннор, продемонстрировав экран своего телефона, на котором был такой же текст, как и у Эйвы, — что же, проведём свадьбу на том пляже, где я сделал тебе предложение.

— Я пошутила, — смутилась Эйва, закусив губу, — во-первых, наши друзья обидятся, что мы поженимся без их присутствия, а, во-вторых, это уже слишком. Я и так самая счастливая женщина, Коннор.

Целуя Эйву в губы, Коннор неохотно последовал за ней к пациенту, впервые злясь, что рабочее время так долго тянется.

После одного пострадавшего, прибыли ещё двое, а затем Коннор ушёл в операционную со срочным открытым перелом у подростка, а Эйва осталась не у дел, всё равно предприняв попытку помочь.

— Коннор, я могу...

— Эйва, отдохни, — коротко оборвал Коннор, бросив на неё взволнованный взгляд, компенсируя им свои резкие слова. 

Не став перечить, Эйва взяла в автомате с едой питательный батончик и прошла в ординаторскую. Жуя не совсем аппетитную массу, не различия конкретного вкуса, кроме злаков и сухой вишни, Беккер взяла в руку свежую газету, сложенную пополам. Кто-то определённо успел её почитать. Раскрыв её на первой странице, Эйва выронила батончик на пол. Она не отводила взгляд от фотографии, пока не решилась прочитать небольшой текст, расположенный под ней. 

"Будущая жена Коннора Роудса, известного сына богатого бизнесмена Корнелиуса Роудса, Эйва Беккер, поймала на удочку обоих Роудсов". И на фото была она в ту секунду, когда отец Коннора приобнял её за талию, выводя на веранду. Эйва помнила день, в который был сделан снимок, когда она долго ждала Коннора на мероприятии, и Корнелиус без всякого стыда начал приставать к ней. Конечно, он не знал, что она девушка его сына, но ситуация могла выйти за рамки приличия, если бы Коннор не пришёл вовремя. Только кто-то всё равно успел сфотографировать их, обыграв это в ином свете: грязно и некрасиво. 

Глаза начало щипать. Руки дрожали, когда Эйва смяла газету, бросив её в мусорное ведро. Вытерев слёзы, она до боли сжала кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться, хотя бы не показывать своего состояния на работе. После нескольких глубоких вдохов и выдохов Эйва на занемевших ногах вышла в коридор, сразу сталкиваясь с Мэгги.

— Эйва, ты мне и нужна! Там у мужчины сильная одышка, посмотришь? — Впопыхах заговорила Локвуд.

— Конечно, — кивнула Эйва, всеми силами стараясь развидеть тот ужасный снимок, лишь надеясь, что никому не будет дела до этой наглой лжи. 

Вся надежда рухнула, когда Эйва заметила идентичную газету в руках других докторов, распивающих кофе за столиками в кафетерии. Аппетит, которого и так практически не было, окончательно пропал. Эйва быстро покинула помещение, практически сразу видя большую стопку тех самых газет. И главное, что их постоянно кто-то брал, будь то пациент или медицинский персонал. 

Дождавшись окончания смены, даже за пять минут до её официального конца, Эйва, не переодеваясь, лишь схватив куртку, выбежала из больницы вся в слезах. Она понимала, что вести машину, находясь в истерике, слишком неправильно, но в общественном транспорте было бы ещё хуже. Не переставая плакать, она уехала, игнорируя звонки, зная, что это был Коннор.

— Где Эйва? — Растерянно спросил Коннор, увидев личные вещи женщины в её открытом шкафчике, который она даже не закрыла. 

— Вы поссорились? — Осторожно уточнила Нат, стоя в стороне, дожидаясь Уилла.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — заморгал Коннор, заметив отсутствие куртки, настойчиво продолжив звонить Эйве, — с чего ты взяла?

— Она была вся в слезах, ни с кем не попрощалась, а просто убежала, — пробормотала Натали, видя, как заволновался Коннор, наспех взяв все вещи.

— Пациенты, никто не умирал? — Нахмурился Коннор, пытаясь найти причину исчезновения Эйвы.

— Нет, сегодня, на удивление, был спокойный день, — выдохнула Нат, когда Коннор рукой ударил шкафчик, так и не дозвонившись до Эйвы.

— Нат, ты видела? — Быстро раскрыв дверь в ординаторскую, зло бросил Уилл, но, заметив Коннора, прикусил язык.

— Что? — Насторожился Коннор, всегда видя насквозь своего лучшего друга.

— Это просто очередные сплетни, газетные сплетни, — проворчал Холстед, всё-таки передав печатное издание в руки Коннору, встревоженно взглянув на Натали.

— Какого чёрта?! — Прошипел Роудс, не представляя, как вообще кто-то додумался такое напечатать. В один момент он понял, что случилось с Эйвой, и сейчас ему необходимо было гнать на всей скорости домой. 

В пути Коннор продолжал набирать номер Эйвы, чередуя звонки с юристами, которые в ту же минуту начали работать над устранением ложной информации. Коннор готов был собственными руками придушить того мудака, который сфотографировал его Эйву, а затем так грязно оклеветал её. 

— Эйва! Эйва! — Тяжело дыша, вбежав в квартиру, Коннор замер. Нигде не горел свет. 

Услышав шум воды из ванной, Коннор на миг побледнел, вообразив невозможное и страшное. 

— Эйва, — раскрывая дверь, Коннор успел себе надумать слишком много плохого, но всё обошлось лишь тем, что женщина сидела на дне ванны, прижав колени к груди, и больше ничего не делала, только изредка вздрагивала.

— Эви, солнце, — выдыхая, Коннор медленно подошёл к ней, присаживаясь рядом с бортиком ванны, нежно касаясь её плеча, — девочка моя, ну что ты...

— К... Коннор, — всхлипнула Эйва, не поднимая головы, лишь сильнее сжавшись.

— Тш, всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — шептал Коннор, избавившись лишь от верхней одежды и штанов, забираясь в ванну к Эйве в трусах и футболке, осторожно притягивая её к себе, заключая в крепкие и такие необходимые объятия. Он ласково перебирал её мокрые волосы, целуя в лоб, затем бережно покачивая её, успокаивая. И это действительно помогало. Любимый человек рядом. 

Просидев некоторое время в неподвижном положении, в полной тишине, Коннор аккуратно поднял Эйву, перенося в спальню, заматывая её в несколько больших полотенец, используя ещё одно маленькое для волос, заботливо вытирая её золотые волосы, не прекращая покрывать заплаканное лицо поцелуями.

Когда истерика сошла на нет, Эйва виновато поджала губы, уже сидя на кровати в тёплом одеяле. То, как Коннор трепетно заботился о ней, и то, что она продолжала молчать, лишь сильнее беспокоя его своим состоянием - заставило её заговорить.

— Коннор, прости, я должна была дождаться тебя или ответить на звонки, — хрипло произнесла она.

— Нет, Эви, ты была расстроена, и я не злюсь, — уверенно заверил Коннор, забравшись к ней на кровать, вновь обнимая, давая ей возможность уложить свою голову на его груди.

— Ты знаешь? — Сжалась Эйва, задержав дыхание.

— И больше этой грязи нет, я всё разрешил, — серьёзно ответил Коннор, вновь успокаивая Эйву нежными поглаживаниями по спине, — завтра выйдет опровержение, а если что, то отец согласен прокомментировать подобные сплетни. Хотя он настроен, куда лучше, намереваясь добиться увольнения не только автора текста, но и всей редакции.

— Спасибо, — впервые за вечер Эйва улыбнулась, сама наклоняясь к Коннору, даря ему поцелуй.

— Никто не посмеет обидеть мою девочку, слышишь? — Выдыхая, прошептал ей в губы Коннор, положив ладони на её лицо, смотря в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, Коннор, — глаза Эйвы сияли также, как это было утром, когда они сидели в обнимку на диване, думая о будущей свадьбе.

— И я люблю тебя, Эви, — Коннор чувственно приник к губам любимой женщины, всё ещё ощущая солёный вкус её слёз.

Он сделает всё, чтобы она больше не плакала, а ещё обязательно подумает над моментами, которые сделают Эйву самой счастливой, например, над свадьбой в тёплом месте, Кейптауне, но всё это будет потом. Пока они нуждались в любви, которую и дарили, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу.


	14. Не оставлю одного

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: угроза жизни, hurt|comfort, флафф

Как только Эйва услышала, что Коннор оказался в ловушке под прицелом преступника, она даже не раздумывала, несясь изо всех сил к нему в операционную. Единственное, что ей было известно - что Коннору необходимо было вытащить пулю, которая, исходя из первичного анализа, задела сердце. И мужчина, размахивающий пистолетом, определённо не рассматривал смертельного исхода своего раненого напарника. 

Резко толкнув двери в операционную, Эйва автоматически переманила направление пистолета на себя, даже не вздрогнув.

— Быстро вали отсюда! — Грубо гаркнул мужчина, не выпуская из вида Коннора.

— Эйва, уйди! — Практически одновременно выкрикнул Коннор, пока лишь зажимая рану пациенту.

— Я проведу операцию, — не дрогнув, твёрдо произнесла Эйва, без сомнений не собираясь покидать операционную, оставляя Коннора в таком опасном положении.

— Она не будет ничего проводить! — Воскликнул Коннор, одним взглядом прожигая безрассудную женщину.

— Я - лучший кардиохирург, а он - нет, так что решать тебе, — самодовольно хмыкнула Эйва, скрестив руки на груди, смело смотря в глаза вооружённому мужчину, не показывая страха, всё ещё стоя под прицелом.

— Ты, — махнув пистолетом на Коннора, скривился мужчина, — выйди отсюда, а ты, — кивнув Эйве, — займись моим другом, живо.

— Мне нужен помощник, — уверенно надев перчатки, требовательно отозвалась она, взяв в руку скальпель, — и, чем дольше будешь перечить, тем меньше шансов, что он выживет.

— Сука, — ругнулся мужчина, сжав переносицу, переводя пистолет с одного доктора на другого, — делай, что надо.

— Что ты творишь, — еле слышно прошипел Коннор, когда Эйва сделала разрез, осторожно раздвигая пальцами края раны, — зачем ты пришла... 

— Делаю свою работу, — Эйва вытянула руку вперёд, — пинцет, я нашла пулю, нужно зашить крупный сосуд.

Выдыхая, Коннор подал нужный инструмент и, убрав отсосом большое количество крови, нащупал порванный сосуд, принявшись зашивать его, пока Эйва проверяла, насколько высока угроза самому сердцу.

— Всё обошлось, — с облегчением проговорила Эйва, не найдя ничего опасного, перенимая на себя окончательное сшивание самого разреза, замечая дрожащие руки Роудса. 

Как только Коннор поднял взгляд на мужчину, всё ещё стоявшего в боевой готовности, то заметил за стеклянным окном операционной и полицейских, которые в ту же секунду кивнули ему, а затем выстрели в преступника. В маленький отрезок времени между кивком и стрельбой Коннор схватил Эйву, толкая в сторону, приземляясь на пол, накрывая её собой. Звук падающих осколков отчётливо пульсировал в голове Эйвы, когда она зажмурилась, чувствуя на себе защиту Коннора. Произошедшее минутой ранее было рискованным безумием, с которым Коннор справился бы без доли сомнения, но только находясь без Эйвы.

— Вы в порядке? — Послышался голос одного из полицейских. Коннор лишь кивнул, поднимаясь, осторожно придерживая Эйву за плечи, помогая ей встать с пола.

Преступник был мёртв, но его рука продолжала крепко удерживать пистолет. Коннор с трудом смог отбросить навязчивые пугающие мысли, что могло бы случиться, если бы этот сумасшедший выстрелил. И выстрелил бы не в него, а в Эйву. 

Взяв Эйву под локоть, Коннор на ватных ногах покинул кровавое место, передав другим медикам прооперированного сообщника. Зайдя в ординаторскую, Коннор продолжил молчать, даже взглядом не выказывая недовольства. 

— Коннор? — Неуверенно позвала Эйва, дрожащими руками убирая за уши выбившиеся пряди волос, только сейчас осознавая, как сильно была напугана за мужчину.

Медленно отвернувшись от Эйвы к металлическим шкафчикам для их одежды, Коннор со зла ударил по ним кулаком. От неожиданности Беккер вздрогнула, поджав губы, смотря ему в спину, прекрасно зная, что совершила бездумный поступок. Только она всё равно бы поступила также и в будущем, не задумываясь о последствиях. 

— Эйва, ты понимаешь, как рисковала? Зачем ты это сделала? — Негромко спросил Коннор, увидев, как своим выплеском эмоций её напугал. Сразу смягчившись, он подошёл к ней, бережно заключив в объятия, успокаивающе проводя ладонью по спине.

— Ты был там, — нерешительно произнесла Эйва, крепко ухватившись пальцами за его халат, вспоминая момент, когда узнала, что её жених оказался в заложниках. От этого неприятного воспоминания на глазах выступили слёзы.

— Эви, — выдохнул Коннор, когда она заплакала, дав волю скопившемся эмоциям, — малышка, всё хорошо, посмотри на меня, Эви.

Послушно подняв покрасневшие глаза, Эйва столкнулась с таким родным и любящим взглядом мужчины, что только от этого ей стало тепло на душе. Всё плохое действительно испарилось. Стерев большим пальцем последнюю слезу, Коннор тепло поцеловал Эйву, видя насквозь её хрупкость. Злиться на неё было невозможно. 

— Знала бы ты, как я испугался, когда ты забежала в операционную, — тихо пробормотал Коннор, не сводя глаз со своего прекрасного ангела.

— Я знаю, — вполголоса отозвалась Эйва, опустив голову Коннору на грудь, так и продолжая стоять, крепко прижавшись к нему.

— Моя храбрая девочка, — ласково проронил Коннор, оставив невесомый поцелуй на её волосах, не выпуская из своих объятий, зная за двоих, как им нужен был тесный контакт, чтобы прийти в себя.


	15. Свадьба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: свадьба, флафф, любовь

Стоя напротив большого зеркала в совершенно пустой комнате, Эйва волнительно смотрела на себя. Осторожно, чересчур бережно, она коснулась пальцами пышного подола белого платья, немного приподняв его. Сияющие туфли с тысячами маленьких блёсток ярко выделялись.

Невольно улыбнувшись, Эйва закружилась на месте, умело справляясь с довольно тяжёлым свадебным платьем. Свадьба. Она никак не могла поверить, что через несколько часов станет женой любимого мужчины, Коннора Роудса. Происходящее напоминало счастливый сон, который смог перевоплотиться в жизнь.

Остановившись на месте, Эйва вновь взглянула в зеркало, дрожащими руками поправляя уложенные волосы, скорее делая это из-за нахлынувшего волнения.

Несколько секунд, и Эйва не сдержала слёз, растирая их по слегка покрасневшим щекам, забывая о нанесённом макияже.

— Эви? — Послышался встревоженный голос Коннора. Он всего лишь хотел тихо подсмотреть за ней, но застал не в подходящий момент.

— Коннор, нельзя видеть- видеть невесту до свадьбы, — заикнулась Эйва, закусив губу, быстро стирая слёзы, делая лицу только хуже, размазав по нему тушь.

— Хорошо, что я её увидел, — мягко произнёс Коннор, вздыхая, подходя к любимой женщине, — что случилось? Милая, что ещё за слёзы?

Вытянув платок из пиджака, Коннор заботливо вытер влажные щёки Эйвы, с любовью смотря на неё.

— Наверное, так сказывается волнение, — неуверенно прошептала Эйва, завороженно глядя на Коннора, не сомневаясь, почему так бесповоротно влюбилась в него, навсегда.

— Волнение, что ты скоро станешь моей женой, да, Беккер? — По-доброму усмехнулся он, нежно прижавшись к её губам, таким незначительным действием успокаивая женщину.

— Ага, — кивнула Эйва, сократив между ними и без того маленькое расстояние, чтобы крепко обнять, чтобы почувствовать любимое тепло, — мне до сих пор не верится, что я стану твоей женой, Роудс. Особенно, вспоминая, какая "любовь" была между нами в самом начале.

— Ты была той ещё занозой, — засмеялся Коннор, подхватывая её на руки.

— Коннор! — Ахнула Эйва, успев схватиться за его плечи, тоже начав смеяться вместе с ним. Она наконец-то ощутила полноценную радость от предстоящего этапа в её жизни, а всё благодаря Коннору.

— Ты уже не плачешь, — подметил мужчина, осторожно опустив Эйву на ноги, вновь целуя её, не желая расставаться с ней до самой свадебной церемонии.

— Мне нужно привести себя в порядок, — видя в зеркале опухшее лицо, разочарованно проворчала Эйва.

— Эви, ты прекрасна, — прошептал Коннор, встав позади неё, тоже смотря в зеркало, — моя самая красивая женщина, которая делает меня счастливым изо дня в день.

— Прибереги речь для алтаря, — игриво подмигнула Эйва, сама чмокнув его в губы.

— Ты не меняешься, — рассмеялся Коннор, прекрасно зная свою девочку, какой она бывала острой на язык.

***

Стоя друг напротив друга, они окончательно осознали, насколько всё было реально. Сны обоих сбылись.

Обмениваясь кольцами, Коннор на несколько секунд задержал руку на ладони Эйвы, смотря ей в глаза. Она чудом умудрилась не разрыдаться от счастья, лишь широко улыбаясь, а затем растворяясь в поцелуе мужа.

Церемония плавно перетекла в долгие поздравления гостей, а затем сам праздничный банкет. Уловив свободную минутку, Эйва схватила Коннора за руку, отводя его в сторону.

— Как же я хочу побыть с тобой наедине, — пожаловалась она, всё равно улыбаясь, не выпуская ладони Коннора, чувствую приятный холод его обручального кольца.

— Моя девочка, — ласково произнёс Коннор, притянув её к себе, чтобы заключить в объятия.

— Коннор, — тихо позвала Эйва, опустив голову ему на плечо, умиротворённо прикрыв глаза.

— М? — Он невесомо водил ладонью по её спине.

— Спасибо, — ещё тише отозвалась Эйва, шумно выдыхая, — я сильно люблю тебя, Коннор.

— О, Эви, и я сильно люблю тебя, — целуя её в волосы, проговорил Коннор, точно не собираясь выпускать из объятий, — спасибо, что со мной.

Они стояли на берегу океана, зачарованно смотря на закат. Это был действительно лучший день в их жизни, который они навсегда запомнят. Эйва никогда не была настолько счастлива, как сегодня. Коннор сдержал обещание провести свадьбу в тепле, в Кейптауне, привезя сюда всех их друзей. Он был невероятен, и за это Эйва его и полюбила.


	16. Наше утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: флафф, первое утро после свадьбы, плавание

Эйва давно привыкла просыпаться в тёплых объятиях Коннора, но сегодня было особенное утро после свадьбы. Свадьба. Вспомнив вчерашний день, Эйва резко раскрыла глаза, за секунду отогнав чувство сонливости. Она засияла, повернув голову к лицу Коннора, сразу встречаясь с его ясным взглядом. 

— Доброе утро, моя дорогая, — улыбнулся он, наклонившись к ней, чтобы уткнуться носом в её щёку, слыша в ответ звонкий смех любимой. 

Для Коннора это тоже было важное утро - видеть свою драгоценную девушку рядом, но уже в статусе своей жены. Он давно мечтал об этом моменте, и это случилось.

— О, Коннор, — Эйва податливо прижалась к мужу, мельком глянув на часы, беззлобно проворчав, — почему ты не разбудил меня?

— Хотел, чтобы ты выспалась, — усмехнулся Коннор, крепко удерживая Эйву в своих руках, переворачиваясь на спину, укладывая женщину сверху на себя, заправляя её взлохмаченные пряди волос назад. 

— Думаю, после бурной ночи, я бы проспала весь день, — рассмеялась Эйва, через пару секунд замерев, когда поймала на себе пристальный взгляд Коннора, который ещё и покашлял для привлечения внимания, — я хотела сказать...

— То, что и сказала, — закончил за неё Коннор, лишив её возможности говорить, настойчиво приникнув к её губам в долгом поцелуе. 

За безграничной любовью друг к другу они не заметили, как утро перетекло в день. У обоих в головах всплыли шутливые слова Мэгги и Натали о том, что в ближайшие дни они не выберутся из отеля. Хотя это было заманчиво, но единственную свободную неделю, благосклонно выделенную Гудвин, им нужно было провести запоминающееся. 

Несколько раз откусив тост с фруктовым джемом, Эйва на ходу выпила чай, уже приготовясь к недовольству Коннора.

— Эви, это слишком мало, — нахмурился Коннор, скрестив руки на груди, взглядом указывая на недоеденный тост, — если хочешь, мы можем заказать другой вариант позднего завтрака.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне достаточно, — легко пожав плечами, Эйва безмятежно продолжила собираться на пляж, надевая жёлтый открытый купальник. 

— До очередного обморока, — изогнув бровь, напомнил Коннор очевидное, пока ещё не найдя способа заставить Эйву нормально питаться, а главное, не пропускать приёмы пищи. 

— Упаду в руки своего идеального принца, — подмигнув, Эйва довольно ухмыльнулась, быстро покидая номер, как только увидела недовольное выражение лица Коннора.

— Беккер, ты несносная девчонка, — закатил глаза Коннор, схватив пляжную сумку, догоняя её.

— Роудс, Коннор, Роудс, — наигранно оскорблённо поправила Эйва, скептично изогнув бровь, застав Коннора врасплох, заметив лёгкий румянец на его щеках, — кажется, утром я была твоей женой.

— Прости, милая, — промямлил Коннор, приобнимая Эйву за талию, замедляя шаг. Они точно успеют дойти до океана. 

— Конечно, Коннор, — по слогам произнесла Эйва, еле сдерживая улыбку, продолжая строить из себя обиженную.

— Эйва Роудс, — пробуя на вкус, мягко позвал Коннор, нежно касаясь губами её щеки, — мне нравится.

— А как мне нравится, — промурчала Эйва, легко толкнув его плечом, побежав вперёд, по дороге сбрасывая шлёпанцы, которые следом поднял Коннор, улыбаясь, видя любимую такой счастливой и беззаботной. Каждый день с ней был лучшим. 

Коннор догнал Эйву лишь на конце длинного причала, переводя дыхание. Вообще он собирался зайти в воду с берега, но Эйва решила за них обоих. 

— Здесь высоко, — подметил Коннор, подойдя к краю, глянув вниз, никак не ожидая, что его толкнут. 

— Это тебе за Беккер, Роудс, — самодовольно крикнула Эйва, широко растопыря локти, упираясь ладонями в бока. 

Видя, как медленно расходились по воде круги, Эйва напряглась. Коннор ещё не всплыл на поверхность. 

Между тем, как Эйва неподвижно замерла и тем, как она отчаянно прыгнула следом прошли несколько секунд, за которые она так и не вспомнила слов Коннора о том, что он мог не уметь плавать. В её памяти не было подобной информации, но страх за него затмил разум. 

— Коннор! — Вскрикнула она, когда на её бедра легли крепкие ладони, легко удерживая её на воде. 

— Тише, тише, моя африканская героиня, — по-доброму засмеялся Коннор, не давая Эйве отплыть от него. 

— Gaan na die hel*, — прошипела Эйва, всё же оттолкнув его от себя, быстро плывя к берегу, до сих пор чувствуя, как колотилось сердце.

— Эви, прости, — перехватив её уже на мели, виновато произнёс Коннор, преградив ей дорогу, — согласен, это была ужасная шутка, и я настоящий ganadiel.

— Иди к чёрту, вот, что я сказала, Коннор, — Эйва прыснула со смеху, чувствуя маленькую победу, когда в порыве злости выкрикивала слова на африкаансе, но затем вновь нахмурилась, — и да, это была действительно идиотская шутка, Коннор. 

Обнимая Эйву, Коннор опустил подбородок на её макушку, шумно выдыхая: "Прости". 

— Я испугалась, — призналась Эйва, поджав губы, — очень испугалась.

— Зато теперь ты точно знаешь, что я умею плавать, — поддел Коннор, даже не поняв, как перенял колкость Эйвы. Зато Эйва поняла, медленно прищуриваясь, прожигая его взглядом.

— Роудс, — толкнув его, Эйва начала обрызгивать его водой, — мне снова невыносимо хочется тебя столкнуть с причала.

— Только вместе с Вами, миссис Роудс, — схватив Эйву, Коннор дёрнул её на себя, порывисто прижимаясь к её губам, падая спиной назад, утягивая женщину за собой в воду. День предстоял быть незабываемым. 

*Gaan na die hel! - Иди к чёрту!


	17. Неизменно

Казалось бы, что неделя - это короткий период, но Эйва успела отвыкнуть от слишком раннего пробуждения, второпях собираясь на работу. Чудом умудрившись не опоздать, она вместе с Коннором забежали в раздевалку, даже успев принять радостные поздравления от малознакомых коллег. 

Пытаясь поправить взъерошенные волосы, приглаживая их ладонями, Эйва нахмурилась. 

— Эви, ты прекрасно выглядишь, — Коннор предпринимал неуверенную попытку успокоить её, видя, что ещё чуть-чуть, и зеркало превратится в кучку осколков. 

— Знаешь, утешаешь ты не очень, — усмехнулась Эйва, захлопнув дверцу шкафчика, кажется, смирившись с заметным беспорядком на голове. 

— Я не-

Не дав Коннору возразить, Эйва поцеловала его, взяв за руку, зная, что смена будет долгой, и они не смогут тактильно контактировать до самого её окончания. 

— Удачи, Эви, — коснувшись пышных волос любимой, заботливо улыбнулся Коннор, а затем неохотно приступил к работе, взглядом попрощавшись с ней. 

Ближе к обеду поступил мужчина в критическом состоянии, которому должны были через несколько часов пересадить долгожданные лёгкие. Он был пациентом Эйвы, когда поступил несколько месяцев назад с осложнениями после гриппа, а затем ещё пару раз из-за проблем с органами дыхания. Именно поэтому она посчитала уместным прийти к нему, лишь проверить, что всё пройдёт хорошо. 

По стечению обстоятельств, новым доктором оказался Коннор, который удивился появлению Эйвы в палате уже его пациента. 

— Обычно я лечила Билла, — коротко, не дожидаясь очевидного вопроса, отозвалась Эйва, пристально глядя на бледного мужчину. 

— Понимаю, и я позабочусь, чтобы трансплантация прошла успешно, — кивнул Роудс, поворачиваясь на писк приборов, не предвещающий ничего хорошего, — срочно, эуфиллин 10 мл в разведении 0,9% раствором натрия хлорида и преднизолон 160 мг.

Медсестра быстро ввела указанную дозировку, и приборы жизнеобеспечения стихли, хоть сохраняя не очень перспективную динамику. 

— Лёгкие уже доставили, нужно делать пересадку, сейчас, — скомандовала Эйва, одним лишь тоном не терпя возражений

— Ещё не подействовали подготовительные лекарства, которые повысят шансы на более успешное приживание новых лёгких, — категорично покачал головой Коннор.

— Он может умереть, — возмутилась Эйва, подойдя впритык к Коннору, практически прожигая его взглядом, — ты должен провести операцию прямо сейчас. 

— Послушай, Билл - мой пациент, и я действую в его интересах, — хмуро возразил Роудс, сжав переносицу, — мой ответ по-прежнему - нет. Билл сможет переждать два часа.

— Ты его убиваешь! — эмоционально вскинула руки Эйва, выхватывая из рук Коннора планшет со всей информацией на пациента.

— Эйва, верни немедленно, — процедил он, попытавшись вернуть свой протокол лечения обратно, на удивление, сохраняя выдержку.

— Чего ты добиваешься? Здесь нет данных о недавних препаратах, которые могут как-то помочь пересадке лёгких, — прищурилась Эйва, — Роудс, какого чёрта?

— Мне нужна динамика, — спокойно ответил Коннор, наконец-то забрав планшет, — будьте добры, Доктор Роудс, покиньте палату моего пациента. 

Секунду назад Эйва готова была наброситься на Коннора, намереваясь отстаивать свою позицию до конца, но как только она услышала обращение "Доктор Роудс", её парализовало. Она ругалась с Коннором за пациента также, как это было в первые и последующие их месяцы совместной работы, но ведь теперь они были женаты. И Коннор был её мужем. 

Выбежав из палаты, Эйва промчалась мимо скопившихся зрителей, среди которых были Мэгги и Натали. Остановилась она около кабинета Гудвин, также колеблясь несколько секунд, и в итоге заходя внутрь. Она всё равно собиралась бороться за пациента.

Хватило пятнадцати минут, чтобы Эйва раскованно вошла в палату Билла, в упор смотря на Коннора. Следом за ней появилась Гудвин.

— Доктор Роудс, я считаю, Билла нужно отправить на операцию прямо сейчас. И Доктор Беккер- Роудс, — неловко исправилась Гудвин, продолжая, — права, что задержка пересадки может ему навредить. Я просмотрела её доводы. 

— Конечно, — сохраняя прежнюю невозмутимость, но не сводя пронзительного взгляда с Эйвы, согласился Коннор, отдавая указания медицинскому персоналу о перевозке Билла в операционную. 

Проходя мимо Эйвы, скрестившей руки на груди, Коннор мимолётом наклонился ближе к ней, тихо произнося:

— Твоя упёртость не знает границ.

По окончании операции Коннор устало зашёл в комнату отдыха, столкнувшись с Эйвой. Лишь коротко кивнув ей, он присел на диване, откидываясь спиной назад. За то время, пока его не было, Эйва написала рекомендации по восстановлению Билла, аргументируя это тем, что она лучше знала пациента.

— Надеюсь, ты не обиделся? — Эйва дружелюбно протянула Коннору бутылку воды, охнув, когда он схватил её за руку, резко усадив к себе на колени, придерживая за талию.

— Я привык к твоим хитрым фокусам, — удерживая Эйву, хмыкнул Коннор, мягко столкнувшись лбами.

— Звучит мило, — довольно усмехнулась она, ненадолго расслабившись, но лишь ненадолго, потому что Коннор демонстративно покрутил в руках планшет.

— Только пациент мой, — добавил Роудс, довольно ухмыляясь, видя выражение лица Эйвы, когда она увидела дальнейшие предписания Биллу, совершенно не те, которые она посчитала нужным указать.

— Роудс, ты-

Коннор осторожно скинул Эйву со своих колен на соседнюю часть дивана, быстро покидая комнату, продолжая нести напоказ планшет.

— Эй, не смей уходить, Коннор! — Оказавшись на спине, Эйва возмущённо закричала, бросаясь вдогонку за смеющимся беглецом.

Когда они промчались мимо тех же свидетелей, которые были на их первой разборке, Натали прыснула со смеху в кулак: 

— Я думала, они после свадьбы больше не будут сталкиваться лбами на пустом месте.

— Какой же тихой была неделя без Роудсов, — по-доброму вздохнула Мэгги, и все засмеялись, согласно закивав, чуть позже наблюдая, как Эйва рьяно жестикулировала руками, а Коннор терпеливо слушал её, попутно отпивая кофе из кружки, как будто у них была обыденная семейная дискуссия.


	18. Авария

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Метки: флафф, чп.

Когда стали поступать пострадавшие с крупной аварии, Коннор бросил затею дозвониться до Эйвы, решив, что за её неудачное опоздание поговорит с ней позже. Она любила водить свою машину, когда Коннору нужно было приехать пораньше в Мед. И сегодня у него был проблемный пациент, которому не помогало лечение, поэтому он договорился встретиться с Эйвой уже в больнице.

— У него был пневмоторакс, — прибыв вместе с парамедиками, Эйва кратко объяснила ситуацию Итану, передав ему раненого мужчину. 

Как только Коннор услышал знакомый голос, он быстро отдал распоряжения медсестре, на секунду отлучаясь от своего пациента. 

— Эйва? Почему ты, стой, — запнулся Коннор, увидев свежую царапину на её лбу, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, — ты попала в аварию?

— О, нет, пустяки, — безмятежно отмахнулась Эйва, широко улыбнувшись, — нужно заниматься пациентами, Коннор.

Не успев возразить, Коннор только увидел, как Эйва бросилась к новоприбывшей женщине с множеством открытых ран и точно с переломом ноги. 

Началась настоящая суматоха. Сказывалась нехватка медицинского персонала, когда стали прибывать и другие пациенты, не участвовавшие в массовой автомобильной аварии. Даже, бегая между смотровыми палатами, Коннор пытался зацепиться взглядом за Эйву. Рана на лице определённо не была совпадением, и он это знал, только сильнее беспокоясь. 

Сама же Эйва действовала, как на автопилоте, занимаясь больными людьми, игнорируя чёткие признаки того, что она была не в порядке. Неудачное утро. Если бы она задержалась на полминуты в магазине, чуть дольше выбирая фруктовые корзинки, которые очень нравились Коннору, и которые Эйва покупала только по четвергам, так балуя его, то может ей удалось бы избежать столкновения. Самое тревожное, что она не помнила, как всё произошло, только момент, когда слышались крики, и её голова лежала на руле. Конечно, Эйва бросилась помогать раненым, наплевав на своё состояние, но теперь, когда прошло около двух часов, тело стало подводить её. 

Сглатывая вязкую слюну, Эйва замерла на месте, не обращая внимания на быструю речь Натали, которая помогала ей со срочным лечением маленького мальчика, у которого был вывих плеча. Ненадолго закрыв глаза, она пыталась совладать с лёгким головокружением. Только стало хуже, потому что к головной боли добавилась тошнота. 

— Эйва, в чём дело? — Недоумевая, спросила Мэннинг, когда не увидела никакой реакции на свои слова.

— Кажется, я, — на выдохе вяло произнесла Эйва, шагнув назад, выйдя из палаты, снова замирая на месте, часто глотая слюну. 

— Коннор, поддержи Эйву, ей плохо, — крикнула Натали, увидев её затуманенные глаза, не предвещающие ничего хорошего.

Коннор бросился к еле стоящей Эйве, хватая за плечи, удерживая её на ногах. Аккуратно повернув её к себе лицом, он пристально стал осматривать её.

— Давай пройдём в свободную палату, милая, — шёпотом указал он, осторожно ведя её к кровати, но не успевая уложить.

Вцепившись пальцами в халат Коннора, Эйву стошнило прямо на него. Она только судорожно вздрогнула, когда опустошила и без того практически пустой желудок, полностью обмякнув. 

— Прости, — даже в таком ужасном состоянии, Эйва чувствовала себя виноватой, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Конноре, когда он бережно уложил её на койку.

— Всё нормально, Эви, потерпи, — быстро позвав Уилла, он сделал КТ головы Эйвы, подтверждая то, что и так знал, — сотрясение мозга.

— Что случилось? — Встревожился Холстед, но сразу понимающе кивнул, увидев взгляд Коннора, которому самому нужно было поговорить с Эйвой. 

Как только они остались одни в палате, Коннор внимательно уставился на Эйву, даже не пытаясь её подтолкнуть к разговору, лишь молча смотря ей в глаза. Грязный халат пришлось снять, но это было неважно.

— Я бы не отказалась от обезболивающего, — неуверенно и слабо произнесла она, жмурясь от неприятной пульсации в висках. Конечно, Коннор сразу протянул ей таблетку со стаканом воды, аккуратно помогая присесть, придерживая рукой за спину, — спасибо.

— Тошнота прошла? — Ничуть не пытаясь скрыть волнение, спросил Коннор, нежно взяв её ладонь.

— Думаю, да, — еле заметно кивнула Эйва, скривившись от небрежного движения головы.

— Эви, просто полежи, — укрыв её одеялом, настоял Роудс, продолжая сидеть рядом, не сводя с неё глаз.

— Я не нарушила никаких правил, ехала на светофор, но меня подрезали, — нахмурилась Эйва, вспоминая момент аварии, даже не понимая, как не смогла увернуться от столкновения.

— Хорошо, что ты жива, — тяжело выдохнул Коннор, немного сжав её руку, даже не желая представлять, что могло случиться что-то непоправимо страшное, — только почему ты мне ничего не сказала? У тебя могла быть внутричерепная гематома, и счёт шёл бы на минуты, а ты... 

— Коннор, я чувствовала себя нормально, — закусив губу, виновато отозвалась Эйва, хоть и знала, что действительно поступила неверно.

— Нет, Эйва, дело не в этом, ты должна была сказать мне, — серьёзно оборвал Коннор, выпустив её руку.

— Прости, — только и сказала она, опустив глаза, сразу ощущая тёплые ладони на своих щеках.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я испугался за тебя, моя девочка, — тихо выдохнул Коннор, нежно касаясь её лба губами. 

Обезболивающие быстро подействовали, и Эйва крепко заснула. Когда она открыла глаза, уже кончалась рабочая смена, и Коннор был рядом. Он выглядел устало, но продолжал улыбаться, просто смотря на свою любимую женщину. 

— Поедем домой? — Помогая Эйве подняться, улыбнулся Коннор, усаживая её в кресло-каталку. 

— Как же непривычно быть пациентом, — тихо засмеялась Эйва, когда Коннор повёз её к выходу. Она шутливо повертела ногами, удобнее усевшись в мягком кресле.

— И я не хочу больше видеть тебя в этой роли, — добавил он, на ходу прощаясь с коллегами. 

— Поправляйся, Эйва, — пожелали Натали и Мэгги, провожая Роудсов до самой стоянки, негласно любуясь заботой, которую так дарил Коннор Эйве.

Оказавшись на заднем сиденье в обнимку с пледом, Эйва снова зевнула, борясь со сном. Сказывались лекарства.

— Коннор, а я думаю, что точно ещё побуду пациентом, — широко улыбнувшись, подмигнула Эйва, натягивая плед до самого лица, кутаясь в него.

— Что? — Притормозив на светофоре, Коннор резко повернулся назад к Эйве, недовольно прищуриваясь.

— Коннор, я так-то хочу детей, — хихикнула Эйва, увидев, как растерялся Роудс, поняв, что имела ввиду его жена. 

— Эви, я тоже хочу детей. Ты - восхитительна, — усмехнулся Коннор, не скрывая улыбки до самого дома, теперь только и думая о подобной перспективе.


	19. Домашний пикник

Вопреки выходному Коннор не стал противиться дневному сну на диване. Только он не ожидал, что проспит до самого ужина. Спросонья протерев глаза, Коннор неохотно присел, потянув руки вверх, так разминая спину. Поначалу в квартире было слишком тихо, но после лёгкого постукивания ножа о деревянную доску, Роудс убедился, что Эйва точно дома. 

Зайдя на кухню, Коннор удивлённо заморгал. На столе стояли тарелки с различной едой, начиная от сочных сэндвичей и заканчивая печеньем с кусочками шоколада, которое он любил. Эйва не заметила его, продолжая нарезать салатные листы и маленькие помидоры, постоянно сдувая с лица падающие волосы, выбившиеся из короткой косы. Когда она вновь откинула голову назад, пытаясь убрать мешающие локоны, Коннор заботливо собрал их, осторожно заколов их нежно-голубой заколкой, которую взял с соседней кухонной тумбочки. 

— Привет, — улыбнулась Эйва, поворачиваясь лицом к лицу Коннора, быстро чмокая его в губы, выглядя безумно мило в светло-зёлёном фартуке и в пушистых домашних тапочках. 

— Что моя девочка задумала? — Заключая её в объятия, с интересом произнёс Коннор, когда Эйва продолжила готовить салат, наслаждаясь его руками.

— Я хочу устроить пикник, а в такой мороз - это точно не лучшая затея, поэтому можно провести его и дома, — поделилась своей затеей Эйва, перемешивая свежие ингредиенты, замирая, когда увидела, что Коннор достал с верхней полки контейнеры для еды и салфетки. 

— Тогда нам нужно создать идентичную атмосферу, как будто мы в парке, — подмигнул он, раскладывая готовую еду по своим местам в пластмассовых ёмкостях, не забывая и о термосе, в который решил залить их любимый кофе. 

Защёлкнув крышки на контейнерах, Коннор преградил путь Эйве к раковине, вновь обвив её руками, целуя в лоб.

— Я сам помою посуду, Эви, — пояснил он, слабо подтолкнув её к гостиной, — итак, миссис Роудс, а вы пока переоденьтесь.

Смеясь, Эйва закатила глаза, послушно убегая в спальню, оставив Коннора наводить порядок на кухне. Распустив волосы, она тихо напевала, перебирая повседневные вещи, которые могла бы надеть на настоящий пикник. Потратив немало времени, Эйва остановила свой выбор на уютном бежевом свитере с новогодним оленем, который ей подарил Коннор на их первое Рождество. Широко улыбаясь, смотря на себя в зеркало, поправляя вязаный свитер, она сразу вспоминала момент, когда они обменялись подарками. Конечно, удивить Коннора Роуда было сложно - так считала Эйва, но, как оказалось, он был счастлив лишь подарку от своей жены. Даже, если это был зимний набор: перчатки, шарф и шапка. Кстати, Коннор ещё ни разу не вышел из дома без этого комплекта. 

Мотнув головой, Эйва вернулась в настоящее, быстро натянув серые леггинсы, наконец-то возвращаясь на кухню, смутившись, что так долго переодевалась. Увидев, что кухня была абсолютно чистой, она расплылась в улыбке, которая и так почти не исчезала с её лица весь вечер. 

Зайдя в гостиную, Эйва замерла, определённо сияя от счастья. Коннор расстелил разноцветное покрывало на пушистом ковре около дивана, на одной стороне ткани расставив приготовленные контейнеры с едой и термос с пластиковыми стаканами, действительно воссоздав атмосферу привычного пикника. 

— Коннор, это мой лучший пикник, — радостно произнесла Эйва, присаживаясь рядом с ним, кладя на его плечо голову.

— Я счастлив слышать это, Эви, — прошептал Коннор, нежно целуя её в макушку, взяв себе и ей сэндвичи, испытывая тепло на душе, видя знакомый свитер.

Поедая сэндвичи, запивая их горячим вкусным кофе, они с любовью смотрели друг на друга, наслаждаясь тихой обстановкой со слабым освещением от настольного светильника. 

— Можно выделить какое-нибудь утро, в которое ты будешь баловать меня этой вкуснятиной, — покончив с сэндвичем, попросил Коннор, смущая Эйву.

— Коннор, это просто сэндвичи, — пролепетала она, спрятавшись в стаканчике, слишком долго отпивая из него кофе.

— Эви, споры вне работы запрещены, мы договаривались, — с усмешкой напоминая, Коннор покачал головой, переходя к картофельным долькам, определённо влюбляясь и в них.

— Ладно, — сдалась Эйва, откладывая смятую салфетку в сторону, поднимаясь с покрывала.

— Куда ты? — Изогнул бровь Роудс, на автомате последовав следом, даже не заметив, как умудрился так прилипнуть к жене.

— Полюбоваться с балкона ночным небом, — улыбаясь, Эйва пожала плечами, схватив пальто Коннора.

Смирившись с потерей тёплой вещи, Коннор вытянул из шкафа другую куртку, выходя на чикагский мороз, точно моментами не понимая свою девочку, которая всегда жаловалась на холод, но в итоге творила противоположные вещи, например, как сейчас.

Оперевшись ладонями на перила, Эйва вытянулась вперёд, чувствуя снежинки на лице, сразу жмурясь. Крепкие руки обвили её талию, притянув к себе. 

— Осторожнее, — тихо выдохнул Коннор, удерживая Эйву.

Минуты прошла в полной тишине, а затем Эйва заговорила первой:

— Не люблю холод, но через окно смотреть на небо - не так реально, как без преград. Оно ассоциируется с тем временем, проведённым в Кейптауне. Я смотрела на него, когда было тоскливо, и оно как-то морально помогало двигаться вперёд вопреки всем сложностям. Знаешь, на женщин не ставили, так что меня ставили позади мужчин, даже вопреки моим успешным результатам на операциях. Я была счастлива выбраться в Чикаго, когда меня наконец-то оценили по заслугам. Только я испугалась, что и здесь всё повторится, когда встретила тебя. 

— Поэтому ты так рьяно соревновалась со мной? — Подсказал Коннор, крепче прижимая Эйву к себе, опустив подбородок на её голову.

— Я люблю соревноваться, — проворчала она, тихо засмеявшись, — ты меня раскусил.

— Моя любимая девочка, — шёпотом проговорил Коннор, заводя её в тепло.

— Мой ковбой, — игриво подмигнула Эйва, определённо подзарядившись силой ночного неба.

Опустившись обратно на покрывало, они ещё немного перекусили закусками для пикника, а затем пересели на диван, включив случайный фильм, провожая идеальный выходной.


	20. На грани: часть 1

Сидя в кафетерии, Эйва от скуки листала журнал о медицине, не обращая внимания на то, что он был напечатан ещё в прошлом году. Коннор обещал прийти на короткий перерыв за стаканчиком кофе, но его до сих пор не было. Эйва продолжала ждать, учитывая, что пока всё равно была свободна. Отправив напоминание об их маленькой встречи, она отпила горячий напиток, всё же отложив в сторону дотошно научную прессу. 

Только Эйва собралась встать, как пришёл Коннор. Выглядел он встревоженно и напряжённо, как будто что-то произошло. 

— Прости, Эви, не уследил за временем, — виновато пояснил Роудс, присев напротив неё, через силу улыбнувшись, прокрутив в руках бумажный стаканчик.

— Коннор, что случилось? — Эйву невозможно было обмануть. Она слишком хорошо знала Коннора, чтобы легко повестись на обыденное: "Всё хорошо". И, чтобы предотвратить подобную фразу, она опередила его.

— Ночью умер пациент, которого я вёл вместе с Прайсом. И дело в том, что этого не должно было случиться, — сжав переносицу, тяжело выдохнул Коннор, вытащив из кармана белого халата свёрнутый листок с медицинским заключением от патологоанатома.

Внимательно прочитав результат, Эйва заметно нахмурилась, несколько раз оторвавшись от бумаги, чтобы без лишних слов пересечься взглядами с Коннором. Тот в ответ только кивнул.

— Это очевидное удушье, в его крови был препарат, который противопоказан при астме, — забирая лист бумаги из рук Эйвы, произнёс Коннор, не решаясь озвучить своё предположение о том, как Прайс мог допустить это. 

— Он же его убил, — поражённо проговорила Эйва, сразу замолкнув, посчитав неуместным привлекать ненужное внимание в общественном месте, когда дело было действительно серьёзным.

— Я знаю, но он обставил это, как осложнения после операции на сердце, потому как у Джареда были низкие шансы на выживание, — объяснил Роудс, — поэтому я и попросил сделать подробный анализ. Прошлый раз, пару месяцев назад, у Прайса умерла пациентка, и я тоже засомневался в истинной причине её смерти, но из-за того, что не имел никакого отношения к той женщине, то не смог найти никаких доказательств. 

Положив ладонь поверх руки Коннора, Эйва одним лишь взглядом дала понять, что поддержит его, если он решит дойти до конца и предоставить имеющуюся информацию Гудвин. 

— Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать, Коннор, — тихо заверила его Эйва, мягко улыбнувшись. 

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, моя девочка, — Коннор улыбнулся в ответ, поцеловав её ладонь.

Когда Коннор спешил к Эйве, он нуждался именно в её поддержке, в её словах, которые и услышал. Она вселяла в него уверенность, и это было важно. Поцеловав её в щёку, Коннор без промедления направился к Гудвин, держа в кармане листок с доказательствами причастности Прайса к смерти Джареда. С любовью улыбаясь, Эйва проводила его взглядом, через пару минут уйдя на смену. 

Пока Эйва ждала результаты по поступившему пациенту, она вспоминала, как много раз сталкивалась с резкими высказываниями Прайса к её методам лечения. Сейчас он казался ей настоящим придурком, но подумать, что этот человек совершал смертельные ошибки и продолжал лечить людей - Эйве было сложно. Если бы Коннор не решился копать глубже с Джаредом, то неизвестно сколько ещё было бы жертв от рук непрофессионального доктора. 

Мотнув головой, Эйва углубилась в изучение пришедших анализов, лишь чуть-чуть переживая за Коннора. Ей хотелось быть рядом с ним, но она знала, что он и сам прекрасно справится. 

Найдя свободное время, Эйва захотела проверить, как дела у Коннора, но определённо пришла не вовремя, застав его с Прайсом. Они говорили на повышенных тонах, стоя друг напротив друга. 

— Решил за моей спиной уничтожить мою карьеру? — Зло прошипел Прайс, сжимая кулаки.

— Ты себя слышишь? Говоришь о карьере, когда пациент мёртв по твоей вине, — покачал головой Роудс, даже не представляя, каким мерзавцем был Прайс, проработав с ним почти год, часто встречаясь на массовых происшествиях.

— Что-то не так? Скоро приедут полицейские, — вмешался Лэйтом, только вышедший из операционной, — думаю, Доктор Роудс, Вам нет нужды разговаривать один на один с Доктором Прайсом.

— Конечно, — мрачно согласился Коннор, с презрением посмотрев на Прайса, через секунду замечая Эйву, стоящую в стороне, — Эйва?

Желание врезать убийце испарилось, когда он увидел лёгкую улыбку жены, сразу подходя к ней, приобнимая за талию.

— Ты в порядке? — Обеспокоенно спросила она, нежно проводя рукой по плечу Коннора.

— Скоро буду, когда этого ублюдка заберут в участок, — выдохнул Роудс, оставив невесомый поцелуй на волосах Эйвы, идя с ней по коридору. Как же он хотел, чтобы сегодняшний день поскорее закончился, слишком всё навалилось. 

Как только они оказались около лифта, всё произошло очень быстро. Эйва вскрикнула, когда её резко дёрнул на себя Прайс, прижав к горлу скальпель, отойдя на несколько шагов от Коннора. 

— Что ты творишь?! — Заорал Роудс, вопреки желанию броситься на помощь, замерев на месте, напоказ вытянув руки вперёд, боясь сделать лишнее движение, которое повлечёт за собой последствия.

— Ты разрушил мою жизнь, а я разрушу твою, ведь она - твоя жизнь, — безумно произнёс Прайс, коснувшись скальпелем шеи Эйвы, отчего на коже выступили капли крови.

Эйва испуганно смотрела на Коннора, перестав дышать, чувствуя холодное лезвие. Страх окутал всё её тело, парализовав. И самое ужасное, она видела побледневшее лицо Коннора.

— Не надо, Прайс, не втягивай в это её, — умоляюще, дрожащим голосом просил он, готовый на всё.

— Поздно, Роудс, слишком поздно, — громко засмеялся Прайс, схватив сильнее Эйву за волосы, чтобы потянуть голову вниз, оголив шею, с большим удовольствием собираясь воткнуть скальпель поглубже ей в глотку. 

— Коннор, — одними губами прошептала Эйва, зажмурившись.


	21. На грани: часть 2

Громкий выстрел оглушил Эйву. Она дёрнулась, ощутив, что руки нападающего спали с её тела. Выдержав на ногах лишь несколько секунд, Эйва оказалась в крепких руках Коннора, не различая его быструю речь, закрывая глаза. 

Осторожно подхватив жену на руки, Коннор забежал в первую операционную, попавшуюся ему на пути. Также бережно уложив её на операционный стол, он внимательно осмотрел шею, облегчённо выдыхая, когда отметил, что швы не потребуются. Порез был слабым, поэтому Коннору обработал его и заклеил небольшим квадратным пластырем. 

— Всё в порядке? — Влетев в помещение, произнёс Лэйтом.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Роудс, вновь беря на руки Эйву, без лишних слов обмениваясь с Доктором Лэйтом взглядами, прежде чем уйти в свободную палату. 

Коннор ника не мог развидеть момент, когда его девочку схватил тот ублюдок, собираясь убить. И ведь он и сделал бы это. Тяжело вздохнув, оставив Эйву в палате под присмотром Натали, Коннор вышел в коридор, прижав ладонь к лицу, оперевшись на стену. Эйва не должна была пострадать из-за его действий. Роудс до этого дня не мог и подумать, что она может быть использована в виде его слабого места. 

— Ты всё сделал правильно, — послышался уверенный голос Джея. Детектив умел читать эмоции, ярко выраженные на лице Коннора. Он винил себя в случившемся. И пусть Эйва не пострадала физически, но эмоционально её это точно задело. Испуганное лицо так и стояло перед глазами Роудса. 

— Я так не думаю, Холстед, — возразил Коннор, посмотрев на него, точно не желая слушать утешающую поддержку.

— В таких делах не стоит тонуть в навязанной вине, слышишь? — Слегка нахмурился Джей, опустив руку на плечо Роудса. 

После тишины в ответ, Холстед понимающе кивнул, не находя других подходящих слов, потому что Коннор не нуждался в них. 

Коннор не заметил, как слишком долго простоял в коридоре, множество раз ответив обеспокоенным друзьям и коллегам, что всё хорошо. Эта фраза "всё хорошо" больше походила на заученную из вежливости. Так или иначе, он говорил то, что хотели бы услышать от него окружающие. При этом в голове прокручивал картинку недавних страшных событий. 

Решившись зайти в палату, Коннор застыл в проходе, смотря на пришедшую в себя Эйву, с улыбкой говорящую о чём-то с Натали. Она не была в подавленном состоянии, она была той же Эви, которая утром с той же улыбкой поддержала его в буфете, подтолкнув к разоблачению Прайса. 

— Коннор, — тихо позвала Эйва, заметив его у входа в палату. Нат сразу же ушла, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Эви, как ты? — Выдохнул Коннор, неуверенно подойдя к кровати.

— Готова идти домой и смотреть фильмы до изнеможения с самым прекрасным мужчиной на свете, — ничуть не растерявшись, улыбнулась Эйва, потянув Коннора за руку на себя, чтобы он сел рядом.

Слегка усмехнувшись бодрому настрою Эйвы, Коннор нежно обнял её, положив подбородок на плечо, напряжённо удерживая её. Успокаивающе проведя ладонями по его спине, Эйва также умиротворённо коснулась головы.

— Коннор, в чём дело? — Негромко уточнила Эйва, немного отстранившись от него, чтобы наладить зрительный контакт.

— Я не должен был связываться с сумасшедшим преступником, подвергая тебя опасности, — Попытка подняться с кровати провалилась, когда Эйва поймала его за локоть, возвращая ближе к себе, в тёплые объятия.

— Коннор, ты ни в чём не виноват, — убаюкивающим голосом настаивала она, прижавшись щекой к его груди, прикрыв глаза, — и дай мне возможность вернуться назад, я бы также поддержала тебя. Кажется, так любящие друг друга люди и поступают, м? 

На самом деле, Эйве было страшно, но понимание, что всё обошлось, перечёркивало плохие события. Только Коннор не считал так, как она, только накручивая себя. Именно поэтому Эйва пыталась успокоить его.

— Эви, — прошептал Коннор, целуя её в губы, со всей любовью проводя кончиками пальцев по щеке.

— Кстати, я ещё и твоя жена, которая с тобой до конца, — деловито усмехнулась Эйва, несильно ущипнув Коннора за бедро.

— Ты невероятна, Эви, я не устану это повторять, моя смелая девочка — улыбнулся Коннор, завороженно смотря на неё, когда она сияла от его любви. 

Всё ещё с беспокойством взглянув на шею, Коннор невесомо коснулся губами пластыря. Эйва всегда умела успокоить его, в самых сложных ситуациях, даже сейчас.

— Щекотно, — рассмеялась она, звонко чмокнув Коннора в нос, повисая на нём.

И Коннор давно понял, что Эйва его родственная душа, чувствующая всё, что происходит с ним, подбирающая нужные слова, которые вытягивали его на поверхность. 

Уже сидя в обнимку на диване, Коннор чаще смотрел на свою любимую, чем в телевизор, пока она с удовольствием поедала попкорн за обещанным марафоном фильмов. Хотя она не упускала возможности, чтобы столкнуться руками в одной большой тарелке с воздушной кукурузой, иногда отбирая её прямо из пальцев Коннора, смеясь.


	22. Кошмар

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> продолжение прошлой главы...

Как только начались титры, Эйва аккуратно вытянула из-под бедра Коннора пульт, выключив телевизор. Она бесшумно выбралась из его теплых объятий, чтобы не разбудить. Укрыв мужа пледом, Эйва пошла на кухню за стаканом воды. Спать, как назло, не хотелось, поэтому, расположившись на широком подоконнике, взяв подушку, она стала смотреть на безоблачное ночное небо, усеянное её любимыми звёздами. 

— Эйва! — Из гостиной послышался истошный крик Коннора, на который Эйва сразу же прибежала, испугавшись. 

— Коннор, проснись, — увидев, что он ёрзал на диване, не просыпаясь, но продолжая её звать, Эйва присела на корточки рядом с ним, опустив руку на плечо.

Широко раскрыв глаза, задыхаясь, глубоко вдохнув, Коннор резко сел, быстро оглядывая комнату, останавливая потерянный взгляд на ней. В горле пересохло, и попытка сказать что-то связное, провалилась. Эйва забралась к нему на диван, крепко обнимая, успокаивая его нежными поглаживаниями ладонями. Тяжелое дыхание Коннора медленно приходило в норму. Он уже сам прижимал Эйву к себе, осознавав, что она рядом, что с ней ничего не случилось. 

— Всё хорошо, я здесь, дорогой, — прошептала Эйва, отстранив голову от его груди, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, а затем вновь оказаться близко-близко к нему.

— Я тебя разбудил, — в голосе Коннора слышалась вина, от чего Эйва нахмурилась, отрицательно замотав головой.

— Нет, я ещё не спала, мне захотелось воды, — пояснила она, несильно сжав его ладонь, выдыхая, — Коннор, что тебе приснилось?

Эйва почувствовало, как напрягся Коннор, не проронив ни слова, только отведя глаза в сторону. Ему давно не снились кошмары, от которых сердце выпрыгивало из груди, а дыхание сбивалось, лишая его необходимых остатков воздуха. Чувствуя тёплые руки Эйвы на себе, Коннору становилось действительно легче. 

— Коннор, ты ведь знаешь, что мне ты можешь рассказать, — заверила его Эйва, попытавшись подбодрить его в своей манере, какой она была с ним с первой встречи, — даже не так, ты мне должен рассказать.

— Эви, — слабо отозвался Коннор, не найдя убедительных оправданий, чтобы не делиться кошмаром. 

— Это была я? — Осторожно предположила Эйва, но по напрягшимся плечам мужчины, поняла, что попала в цель. 

Даже угадав одну деталь сна, Эйва не услышала продолжения, шумно выдыхая, утыкаясь носом Коннору в шею. Конечно, она не хотела насильно вытягивать из него всех подробностей, но что-то подсказывало ей, что оставлять невысказанность, куда опаснее. 

— Послушай, Коннор, что бы тебе ни приснилось, это лишь плод твоей фантазии, пусть и тёмной. Я здесь, и я жива, — Эйва будто читала мысли мужа, не сводя с него взгляда, говоря то, что ему и привиделось. Её чуткость не знала границ. 

— Если бы Холстед опоздал, замешкался бы - ты была бы мертва, — хрипло произнёс Коннор, сильнее сжимая Эйву в своих руках, боясь, что иначе она куда-то исчезнет.

— Но это не так, — громче прошлой речи, выдохнула Эйва, ощутив лёгкую дрожь в теле Коннора, — Джей успел, и я с тобой. И буду долго ещё трепать тебе нервы на общих операциях.

Наконец-то Коннор расслабился, тихо усмехнувшись на слова Эйвы, которые были стопроцентной правдой. Как же она умело могла их подбирать, исцеляя его. 

— Знаешь, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты была под моим пристальным присмотром 24/7, — признался Роудс, целуя свою девочку в волосы, нежно перебирая их пальцами.

— Когда там у нас отпуск? — Рассмеялась Эйва, поднимая голову, чтобы настойчиво поцеловать его в губы, расплываясь в счастливой улыбке. 

— Через пару месяцев, в сентябре, — уныло, но тоже с улыбкой, ответил Коннор, подхватывая на руки свою любимую, идя в спальню. 

Охнув, Эйва обвила руками шею Коннора, смеясь, наконец-то привыкнув передвигаться таким образом. Оказавшись на кровати, она не отпустила его, теснее прильнув к нему, прикрывая глаза. Почувствовав нежное касание губ на своих волосах, Эйва заёрзала, поднимая голову, чтобы получить настоящий глубокий поцелуй. Она не отрывалась от Коннора, испытывая непередаваемое удовольствие от близости с ним, которого всегда не хватало обоим. 

Перекатываясь на спину, оказываясь под Коннором, видя его возбуждённый взгляд, Эйва точно знала, что в ближайшее время её мужу не приснятся кошмары.


	23. Наш дом

После смены в неотложке, Эйва неспешно переодевалась, болтая с Натали. Женщины были счастливы, не переставая говорить о своих мужьях, делясь прошедшими выходными, которые решили провести вместе загородом. Они наслаждались летними деньками на природе с вкуснейшим барбекю. 

Надев нежно-голубую шляпку, стоя в лёгком сиреневом полупрозрачном платье до колен, Эйва уже собиралась пойти на выход. Коннор опередил её на несколько минут, уже ожидая в машине.

— Эйва, у меня к тебе просьба, — шёпотом произнесла Натали, остановив её, ещё тише продолжив говорить, — Уилл хочет переехать. Всё же у нас есть кое-какие планы...

Улыбаясь, Эйва сразу поняла, что имела ввиду женщина, подразумевая о пополнении в их семье. Кивнув ей, она оперлась на дверь, ничуть не сожалея, что задержится на некоторое время. С Коннором они и так весь день проработали бок о бок, и десять минут разлуки - это пустяки.

— Очень сложно подобрать жильё. Мы, конечно, хотим дом, желательно с камином, — жестикулируя руками, объясняла Холстед, пока наконец не вытянула из сумки большое количество листовок с лучшим жильём в Чикаго.

Удивлённо заморгав, Эйва быстро просмотрела листовки, не считая подробного описания того, что включено в эти дома.

— Я понимаю, что нам сложно это будет позволить себе, как покупку, но, если снимать - мы справимся. В общем, суть в том, что я хочу, чтобы ты поделилась своим мнением. Я не против, если ты выберешь тот вариант, который идеально подойдёт тебе. Думаю, у нас схожие вкусы, — подмигнула Натали, облегчённо выдохнув, когда сумела кратко пояснить свою просьбу. 

— Ты уверена? — Растерянно и одновременно смущённо уточнила Эйва, продолжая держать в руках варианты жилья.

— Конечно! Я рассчитываю на твою помощь, — махнув рукой, Натали первой выскочила из раздевалки, схватив Уилла за руку, довольно кивнув ему, что всё получилось. 

С улыбкой на лице, Эйва села в машину к Коннору, вытянув перед его лицом стопку бумаг. Ей не терпелось добраться домой, чтобы заняться поиском идеального семейного местечка, которое подошло бы и им. Эйва часто мечтала о том, как когда-нибудь с Коннором переберутся в свой домашний очаг, в котором у них будут дети. 

— Нат доверила мне выбор их будущего жилья, они хотят завести ребёнка, — улыбнулась Эйва, аккуратно согнув пополам листовки, а затем сложив их в рюкзак. 

— Очень интересно, — остановившись на перекрёстке, Коннор посмотрел на свою любимую жену, заметив, как она воодушевлена, — нам бы тоже не помешало заняться этим делом.

Смутившись от того, что Коннор будто читал её мысли, Эйва заинтересованно уставилась в окно машины, неуверенно пожимая плечами.

— Думаю, в скором времени, — промямлила она, вспоминая, как Коннор несколько раз поднимал вопрос переезда в собственный большой дом. Только она не хотела показаться той женщиной, которая была с ним из-за денег, предпочитая их нынешнюю квартиру, просто радуясь совместным моментам. Сейчас её предположение казалось слишком глупым, учитывая, что Коннор был её законным мужем. 

После сытного ужина со спагетти и фрикадельками, супруги уселись в обнимку на дивана в гостиной, держа в руках молочные коктейли. Разложив на коленях первые описания домов, Эйва внимательно стала оценивать их, медленно отпивая прохладный напиток. Не сводя с неё взгляда, Коннор негласно участвовал в оценке, положив голову ей на плечо.

— И что ты скажешь по первому дому? — Приподняв бровь, спросил Коннор, видя подобный настрой Эйвы, когда она оперировала сложных пациентов. Да, она очень серьёзно подошла к заданию Натали. 

— Думаю, что первый дом слишком закрытый. В нём мало окон, да и кухня какая-то неуютная, — сморщив нос, заключила Эйва, с недовольством отложив первую листовку в сторону, сразу принявшись за вторую. 

Несколько минут просматривая короткое описание дома с его характеристиками, она молчала, лишь отвлекаясь на почти допитый коктейль. 

— Здесь такая прекрасная кухня, она солнечная. И окна панорамные, сразу хочется смотреть в них на ночное небо, — заулыбалась Эйва, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, не замечая с какой любовью за ней наблюдал Коннор, вытянувшись на диване так, что его ноги упёрлись ей в бедро. Поняв, что её анализ займёт долгое время, он прихватил маленькую подушку, подложив себе под голову, не засыпая лишь благодаря прекрасному виду своего ангела.

— Значит твой идеал - это много больших окон, просторная светлая кухня? — Невзначай уточнил Коннор, обожая, когда Эйва углублялась настолько в дело, что невольно прикусывала нижнюю губу.

— Да, а ещё камин, мягкие пуфики, ковры. Можно ещё цветущий палисадник с беседкой и местом для уличного пикника семьёй, — увлечённо перечисляла Эйва, загибая пальцы на руках. Она не заметила, как стала описывать идеал своего жилья, забыв, что у Натали и Уилла был маленький Оуэн, которому нужна была детская. Только Коннор всё понимал, лишь больше подначивая её на откровенность.

— Лучше всего двухэтажный дом, и комната для гостей, вдруг Уилл и Натали захотят остаться у нас, в смысле, они решат пригласить нас к себе, — смутилась Эйва, быстро исправившись, едва услышав тихий смешок Коннора, скорее переходя к следующей листовке.

Когда наступила глубокая ночь, Эйва изо всех сил старалась не уснуть, часто зевая, но делая отметки в маленьком блокноте, какие дома подойдут. Почувствовав руки на своих плечах, она повернулась к Коннору, сразу прижимаясь к его груди, сонно улыбаясь.

— Как это трудно, Коннор, — простонала она, расслабляясь в тёплых объятиях мужа, не удивляясь, когда он подхватил её на руки, унося в спальню. Им утром нужно было на работу, на две плановых операции в кардиоторакальном отделении. 

— Но ты справилась, моя девочка, — похвалил Коннор, нежно целуя её, утопая в воздушном одеяле, не собираясь отпускать любимую. 

Сонно что-то пробормотав, Эйва уснула благодаря невесомым ладоням Коннора на её спине. День был длинным и насыщенным. 

С самого утра Коннор и Эйва занимались совместной работой в больнице. И только на перерыве за лёгким салатом и мясным рулетом, они смогли непринуждённо поговорить, радуясь свободной минутке.

— Эви, у меня идея: давай я к вечеру подберу дом с твоими идеальными параметрами, и ты тогда уже поделишься всем с Натали, ты не против? — Улыбнулся Коннор, почти не поспав сегодня, занимаясь личным поиском. Он помнил все уточнения Эйвы, и, конечно же, их применил.

— Ты правда сделаешь это? — Удивилась Эйва, жуя салатный лист. Это было необычно для Коннора - заниматься таким вопросом.

— Будь уверена, — Нежно опустив руку поверх лежащей на столе её ладони, заверил Коннор. 

Оставшееся время, в которое так и не поступили срочные пациенты, Роудс серьёзно сидел в комнате отдыха в обнимку с ноутбуком. Он не спал почти всю ночь, отправив в известные компании критерии нового дома. Благодаря связям, ему удалось заполучить подходящий вариант, который только оставалось показать Эйве.

Как и обещал, в конце смены, Коннор протянул Эйве несколько листовок, не сводя с неё взгляда, следя за реакцией. Несколько минут она сосредоточено вчитывалась в описание, а затем всмотрелась в фотографии. 

— Коннор, где ты сумел найти такой прекрасный дом? — Восхитилась Эйва, слегка завидуя Холстедам. 

Дом был двухэтажным, с просторным двором, украшенным цветочными насаждениями, заставленным уютной беседкой и отведённым местом для обеда на свежем воздухе. Окон было так много, что Эйва сбилась со счёту, больше любуясь их высотой, а также большим количеством светлой мебели. Ковры мелькали повсюду, кроме кухни и коридора. Домашний камин занимал место в гостиной. Кухня разрывалась от изобилия разнообразных вещей. Спальня и детская комната были в одной стороне второго этажа. Другая часть состояла из комнаты для гостей и ещё нескольких комнат, назначение которых зависело от будущих хозяев. 

— Тебе нравится? — Подводя Эйву к машине, Коннор привычно открыл ей дверь, усаживая, пока она была полностью погружена в свои мысли.

— Да, это не дом, а настоящая мечта! — Засмеялась Эйва, размахивая бумагами в руках. Она даже не заметила, что отсутствовала одна фотография, которую Коннор специально убрал, так что нумерация шла после пятого листа - седьмой.

— Значит этот дом? — Уточнил Коннор, медленно ведя машину, боковым зрением поглядывая на жену.

— Я бы точно выбрала этот, — закивала Эйва, наклоняясь к Коннору, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в уголок губ, когда они остановились на светофоре, — спасибо, дорогой. Ты очень помог. Надеюсь, Натали тоже понравится. 

Просыпаясь в объятиях мужа, Эйва сразу улыбнулась, собираясь немного полежать в кровати, зная, что торопиться некуда. 

— Детка, нам нужно кое-куда съездить, — прошептал на ухо Коннор, опустившись ниже, коснувшись губами её плеча.

— Что-то в больнице? — Сонно нахмурилась Эйва, повернувшись лицом к лицу Коннора, не замечая в его глазах напряжения, если это был бы какой-то срочный случай на работе.

— Это сюрприз, — чмокнув её в нос, Роудс быстро соскочил с кровати, настолько бодро, что точно означало лишь одно - он проснулся гораздо раньше самой Эйвы. 

Наспех позавтракав яичницей с гренками и кофе, Эйва надела первое попавшееся летнее платье в горошек. Поправляя взъерошенные волосы, она немного волновалась. Сюрпризы всегда озадачивали её.

— Ты прекрасна, — как всегда, произнёс Коннор, приобнимая любимую за талию, так покидая квартиру. 

Усмехнувшись, Эйва крепче прижалась к нему, немного расслабившись. Хотя вскоре на её лице появилось недоумение. 

— Куда мы едем? — Точно помня, что они никогда не ездили этой дорогой, Эйвы растерянно закрутила головой. — Не предполагала, что ты так быстро выдохнешься и решишь избавиться от меня.

— Эйва, — цокнул Коннор, слыша её заливистый смех, — я не такой слабак, как ты думаешь.

Уже оба рассмеялись. Вопрос о том, куда они ехали был отложен, пока Коннор не припарковался. 

— Приехали, — подмигнул он, первым выходя из машины, как всегда, заботливо открывая дверь жене. 

— Так ты скажешь, зачем мы сюда приехали? Я даже не знаю, куда мы приехали, — нерешительно пробормотала Эйва, медленно покинув нагретое сидение, одёргивая платье, вновь оглядываясь по сторонам в попытках схватиться за что-то знакомое.

Беря за руку женщину, Коннор повёл её вперёд, проходя по каменистой дорожке. Он специально остановился подальше от места, в которое они и ехали. 

Повернув, оказавшись прямо перед знакомым домом, Коннор встал позади удивлённой Эйвы. 

— Коннор, что всё это значит? — Стоя в том самом дворе, который только вчера рассматривала на фотографиях, Эйва окончательно растерялась. 

— Вы уже здесь, — послышался приятный голос женщины средних лет. Она торопливо вышла из дома, приветствуя пришедших, — документальный процесс ведёт мой юрист с вашими, Мистер Роудс. 

— Коннор, — вновь позвала Эйва, наконец-то использовав свою сообразительность, поняв, что сделал её муж.

— Спасибо, что так быстро позволили въехать, — улыбнулся Коннор, принимая из рук женщины ключи, — все остальные вопросы тогда решат наши юристы, так?

— Конечно, поздравляю вас, — подмигнула бывшая хозяйка дома, оставляя их одних, даже не веря, что получила гораздо больше денег только, потому что Коннор поставил условие о срочном въезде. Ему потребовалось меньше суток, чтобы уладить дела. 

— Нат и Уилл, они не, — медленно начала говорить Эйва, прищурившись.

— Они мне помогли, — поднимая руки вверх, сдался Коннор.

— Коннор, ты издеваешься? — Выражение лица Эйвы было таким же, как и во времена, когда они сталкивались лбами во время лечения пациентов, и она была возмущена.

Не теряя времени, Коннор сделал шаг вперёд, подхватывая Эйву на руки, чтобы закружить, не давая ей возможности что-либо сказать. По тому, что она не сопротивлялась, было ясно, что всё в порядке. Ставя её обратно на ноги, Коннор слегка виновато глянул ей в глаза, ожидая следующих слов.

— Коннор, это сумасшедший сюрприз, и я счастлива, что у меня такой невероятный муж, — выпалила Эйва, повисая на Конноре, не сдерживая слёз счастья. 

— Я всё сделаю для моей девочки, — шёпотом произнёс Коннор, крепко обнимая её, целуя в волосы, просто так стоя, пока Эйва приходила в себя, всхлипывая ему в плечо. 

Когда они наконец-то вошли в дом, лицо Эйвы было опухшим, а щёки красными, но она широко улыбалась. Сразу свалившись на мягкий диван, раскинув руки в стороны, Эйва восторженно заговорила на африкаансе. Заметив это, когда Коннор скептично изогнул бровь, сдерживая смех.

— Я думал, мы начнём со спальни, — нависнув над лежащей Эйвой, усмехнулся Коннор, сразу целуя её. 

— И здесь неплохо, — ухмыляясь, лаконично отозвалась она, утягивая его на себя, переплетаясь руками и ногами, чувствуя на телах дыхание друг друга.

Только ближе к вечеру, когда Эйва устало зевала, возвращаясь домой, она догадливо перевела взгляд на Коннора.

— Значит не Нат и Уилл планировали пополнение в семье? — Откинув голову назад, касаясь кончиком языка нижней губы, уточнила Эйва, раскрывая планы Коннора, 

— Мне хочется увидеть твою маленькую копию, такую же своевольную, уверенную и прекрасную, — не отпираясь, улыбнулся Коннор, застигая врасплох Эйву, видя, как на её щеках появился заметный румянец.

— Коннор, — пролепетала Эйва, сразу чувствуя губы мужчины на своих, податливо открывая рот, крепко прижимаясь, пересаживаясь со своего сидения на его колени, плюя на то, что они ещё не доехали. 

— Моя девочка, — выдохнул Коннор, больше всего радуясь лету, что можно было легко избавиться от мешающей одежды, откинув её платье в сторону, целуя и целуя каждый участок тела, намереваясь превратить планы в реальность, ненасытно погружаясь в Эйву.


	24. Простуда

Достав ещё один плед, Эйва укутала в него Коннора, не обращая внимания на еле слышное ворчание. Если бы он не умудрился простыть летом, попав под дождь, то имел бы больше прав, чем сейчас. А так он полностью промок, не додумавшись переждать непогоду.

"Я не совсем беспомощен" с хрипом отозвался Коннор, всё же довольствуясь утеплением, удобнее укладываясь на горе подушек на диване, предусмотрительно принесённых Эйвой. В их новом доме было очень уютно и просторно, именно поэтому Коннор занял гостиную, а не спальню, оказываясь в центре комфорта.

"Не сомневаюсь" скептично согласилась она, противоположно своим словам касаясь его лба губами, заметно хмурясь. "У тебя не спадает жар".

Быстро вернувшись с мокрым маленьким полотенцем, Эйва аккуратно положила его на голову Коннору, присаживаясь рядом с ним. Он приоткрыл глаза, на некоторое время сталкиваясь взглядами. 

"Спасибо, Эви" немного улыбнулся Коннор, слабо сжав её ладонь, держа до тех пор, пока не провалился в глубокий сон. 

Проснувшись от приятного запаха, витающего по всему дому, Коннор попытался присесть, справившись с резким головокружением. Он потерялся во времени, решив, что уже утро, но оказалось, что был только ранний вечер, солнце ещё не зашло.

"Не вставай" послышался знакомый голос, а затем Эйва принесла ему куриный бульон, который и разбудил его своим ароматом.

"Ты знаешь, последний раз я ел бульоны, когда болел, ещё в детстве" тихо засмеялся Коннор, ставя деревянный поднос на колени, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, вдыхая запах свежей еды.

"Значит тебе повезло со мной" довольно подмигнула Эйва, уже собираясь уйти на кухню, но Коннор схватил её за руку.

"Покорми меня" совершенно серьёзно попросил Коннор, опираясь на спинку дивана.

Пропустив часть, в которой Эйва могла пошутить, она спокойно села рядом, забирая на свои колени бульон, а затем протягивая ложечку ко рту Коннора. Чувство неловкости полностью отсутствовало, эти действия были сами собой разумеющиеся. 

"Иди ко мне" как только тарелка опустела, Коннор вытянул руки вперёд, благодарно обнимая Эйву, целуя в макушку, посмеиваясь."Это был потрясающий куриный бульон, и я не зря заболел".

Они засмеялись, путаясь в объятиях друг друга. За полдня, пока Коннор спал, она успела заскучать по нему. Даже на работе им удавалось как-то коснуться друг друга, пусть это были лишь руки или вообще мимолётное касание спины, плеча. А пока Коннор болел, провалившись в сон, Эйве оставалось лишь поправлять спадающий с него плед, губами проверяя температуру. 

Целуя в висок, Коннор крепче обнимал Эйву, пока она просто уткнулась лицом ему в шею, широко улыбаясь. Утонуть в пледах и подушках, а главное - с Коннором - было неповторимо. 

"Эви, как ты справлялась, когда была одна?" Коннор мог бы и не спрашивать, но что-то внутри подтолкнуло его к этому. Пусть он и не ел домашних бульонов, но в полном одиночестве никогда не оставался и уж тем более не переезжал с континента на континент.

"Как-то" после долгой паузы ответила Эйва, заметно сжавшись. Она реже вспоминала моменты полного одиночества, которое закончилось благодаря Коннору, но, когда она их вспоминала, то на душе становилось горько. 

Молча приподняв её на своих коленях, Коннор нежно поцеловал в шею, зная, как это успокаивало Эйву. Хотя весь Коннор был её слабым местом.

"Эви, больше ты никогда не будешь одна" шёпотом, но уверенно пообещал Коннор, этими словами перечеркнув её печальное прошлое, сразу чувствуя настойчивый поцелуй в ответ.

"Спасибо, Коннор" оторвавшись от его губ, мягко произнесла Эйва, и на её лице не было ни тени сомнения или грусти. Она была счастлива.

Скатившись на спину, Коннор утянул за собой и Эйву, держа на себе, зарываясь пальцами в её заметно отросшие волосы, навёрстывая упущенные часы, в которые они не целовались. Осознание, что Коннор болел, пришло, когда он виновато отстранился, закашлявшись. 

Без лишних слов Эйва принесла сироп от кашля и ещё некоторые лекарства со стаканом воды, помогая ему разобраться с ними.

"Тебе нужно поспать" настаивала Эйва, когда Коннор выпил все таблетки и устало взглянул на неё. 

"Минус простуды, да?" усмехнулся он, даже не думая спорить с женой, заведомо зная, что проиграет. 

"Не всё ж ловить плюсы от неё, не так ли?" хмыкнула Эйва, наклоняясь к нему, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, но оказываясь в плену рук, удерживающих её. Она бы всё отдала, лишь бы не отрываться от тела Коннора. 

"Останешься" это был не вопрос, а скорее утверждение, потому что Коннор знал, что Эйва никуда не уйдёт. Впрочем, он бы её даже не отпустил бы. 

Забираясь с ногами на диван, Эйва, вытянулась под боком у Коннора, положив голову ему на грудь, расплывшись в блаженной улыбке. Поцеловав её в макушку, Коннор приобнял её одной рукой, а другой поправил сползший плед, больше заботясь о тепле любимой девочки. Именно поэтому он уснул после Эйвы, под её еле слышное, но такое бесценное дыхание, так успокающее больного мужчину.


	25. Долгожданное счастье

В первые дни после отпуска было сложно войти в рабочий график. Эйва изо всех сил заставила себя подняться с кровати, борясь с тошнотой из-за раннего пробуждения, от которого, конечно, успела отвыкнуть. Ведь больше месяца она просыпалась к полудню, наслаждаясь отдыхом в обнимку с любимым мужем. 

Умываясь, пытаясь открыть сонные глаза при помощи холодной воды, Эйва вспоминала, как прекрасно пролетели дни в нескольких поездках за городом. Причём они побывали даже в Лос-Анджелесе, выбрав его случайным способом - ткнув пальцем в карту. Безумный поступок, который принёс только хорошие впечатления, когда Коннор привёл её на пляж в безоблачную погоду, чтобы полюбоваться звёздным небом. 

"Хэй, Эви, завтрак остынет" приоткрыв дверь в ванную комнату, напомнил Коннор, не дождавшись её на кухне. 

"Мы ещё не опаздываем?" неловко пожав плечами, уточнила Эйва, похлопав себя по щекам, таким образом борясь с сонливостью. Выглядела она не очень хорошо, и её бледное лицо так и говорило об этом.

"Нет, но ты не заболела?" встревоженно спросил Коннор, мельком коснувшись ладонью её холодного лба. 

"Я в порядке, Коннор" отмахнулась она, на ходу надевая джинсы и свитер, морально готовясь выйти на улицы Чикаго в последний день октября. Их отпуск, запланированный на август, был перенесен на полтора месяца, и только в конце сентября им удалось выбраться из больницы. И теперь наступали холода, которые так не любила Эйва.

Поцеловав Коннора в уголок губ, она привычно взяла со стола тост с авокадо, с удовольствием кусая его, но вмиг хмурясь.

"Ты разучился готовить тосты" закатила глаза Эйва, добавляя больше специй на авокадо. 

"Вроде нет" с сомнением возразил Коннор, но не стал поднимать спор на пустом месте, решив, что действительно давно не готовил их.

Прибыв на работу, Эйва сразу оказалась в объятиях Натали и Эйприл, слушая, как они скучали по ней, и обещая, что обязательно поделится новостями с ними на перерыве. Не застав Коннора в раздевалке, Эйва быстро переоделась, как обычно, наклонившись к обуви. Резкое головокружение чуть не сбило её с ног. Столкнувшись спиной с металлическим шкафчиком, она часто заморгала, приходя в себя. Всё же четыре часа сна, как она думала, с непривычки, могли давать о себе знать в таком неприятном контексте. 

На всякий случай выпив стакан воды, Эйва убежала к первому пациенту, полностью погружаясь в работу, наконец-то ощущая, как ей не хватало её. 

Спустя несколько часов появился пострадавший в критическом состоянии. Перенаправив его Коннору, Эйва присоединилась к нему, кратко излагая детали первичного осмотра. Первый день, да ещё и в неотложке - был сумасшествием. 

"Будешь моим ассистентом?" подмигнул Коннор, и без вопроса зная, что Эйва не откажется.

"Сегодня я добрая, так что соглашусь побыть на второстепенной роли, но, Доктор Роудс, только в этот раз" усмехнулась Эйва, подготавливаясь к операции, несильно толкнув плечом в плечо Коннора.

"Ваше согласие, Доктор Роудс, очень сложно получить без боя. Я удивлён" подставив руки под струю воды, засмеялся Коннор, чертовски нуждаясь постоянно быть рядом с Эйвой.

Операция оказалась не такой сложной, поэтому она подходила к концу после двух часов кропотливой работы Роудсов. Заканчивая с очисткой раны, Эйва на несколько секунд замерла, продолжая держать руки вытянутыми над пациентом. Чувствуя тошноту, она сглотнула, попытавшись мысленно отвлечься, но головокружение окончательно выбило из лёгких воздух. 

"Эйва?" настороженно позвал Коннор, заметив, что она стояла неподвижно, смотря растерянно в сторону, как будто что-то увидела.

Медленно переведя взгляд на Коннора, следуя его голосу, потому что перед глазами всё расплывалось, Эйва покачала головой. 

"Эйва?" вновь повторил Коннор, быстро сбросив перчатки на пол, обходя операционный стол, в последнюю секунду подхватывая её. 

"Доктор Роудс!" вскрикнул медицинский персонал, наблюдая, как Коннор аккуратно взял на руки обмякшее тело Эйвы. 

"Заканчивайте сами" распорядился Коннор, выходя из операционной, с тревогой неся Эйву в ближайшую свободную палату. 

"Что случилось?" ахнула Натали, почти столкнувшись с Роудсом, жестом показав Мэгги, чтобы она провела их в палату. 

"Я не знаю. Мы проводили операцию, ничего серьёзного, и она вдруг остановилась, а затем упала без сознания" торопливо изложил Коннор, постоянно смотря на Эйву, так и не приходившую в себя.

Найдя свободную палату, Коннор опустил Эйву на кровать, на автомате проверяя её пульс, прижав два пальца к шее. Отодвинувшись в сторону, пока Эйприл брала у неё кровь на анализ, он не находил себе места, сильно переживая. 

"Всё будет хорошо, Коннор" попыталась успокоить его Натали, положив руку на плечо мужчины. "У неё это впервые?"

"Да, конечно" часто закивал Коннор, сев на край кровати, взяв ладонь Эйвы в свою руку, нежно гладя её.

"Она жаловалась на какую-нибудь боль?" закусив губу, выспрашивала Нат в роли временного доктора Эйвы, поставив ей капельницу с глюкозой. 

"Чёрт, нет. Мы отлично отдохнули, и всё шло, как и всегда" нервничал Коннор, смотря на безжизненно бледное лицо любимой. "Хотя сегодня. Сегодня утром она долго была в ванной комнате, а, когда я зашел за ней, то её лицо было болезненно бледного цвета. Я ещё подумал, что она могла заболеть".

"Ладно, дождёмся анализов, а пока не будем преувеличивать" выдохнула Натали, оставляя Коннора, чтобы ускоренно получить результаты крови Эйвы, переживая не меньше самого Роудса.

Если бы Коннор мог, то безотрывно сидел бы рядом с Эйвой, но Мэгги вызвала его к очередному пациенту, оправдываясь нехваткой докторов. Поцеловав жену в висок, он окинул её обеспокоенным взглядом, через силу покинув палату. В любом случае, пока от него ничего не зависело. 

Перенаправив поступившего мужчину Доктору Лэйтому, Коннор вернулся обратно к Эйве, замечая, что её лицо обрело нормальный оттенок. Только она до сих пор была без сознания. 

"Коннор, ей нужен отдых. Она просто спит" негромко произнесла Натали, подойдя к нему с планшетом в руках. "Пришли результаты".

Быстро пробежавшись глазами по имеющейся информации о здоровье Эйвы, Коннор замер, на всякий случай перечитав последнее заключение, касающееся высокого уровня ХГЧ. 

"Это...Эви, она беременна" заикнулся Коннор, взглянув на спящую красавицу, сжимая в дрожащей руке планшет.

"Поздравляю, Коннор" довольно отозвалась Нат, широко улыбнувшись. "Уже пятая неделя".

На несколько секунд прижав ладони к лицу, Коннор тяжело задышал, пытаясь сдержать порыв счастья. Присев рядом с Эйвой, он невесомо поцеловал её, с любовью взяв руку, чтобы тоже нежно коснуться её губами. 

"Моя девочка, любимая" прошептал Коннор, с нетерпением и трепетом дожидаясь её пробуждения.

Опустив взгляд вниз, Коннор бережно положил руку на ещё плоский живот Эйвы, ощущая непередаваемые эмоции. У них будет малыш. Как же он этого хотел. 

"Коннор" приоткрыв сонные глаза, тихо позвала Эйва, слегка хмурясь, быстро анализируя окружающую обстановку. Кажется, вспомнить, что случилось, ей не составило труда. "Коннор, мне жаль, что я подвела тебя на операции".

"Эви, ты ничего не сделала, дорогая, всё хорошо. Всё слишком хорошо" заговорил Коннор, не убирая руки с её живота, привлекая этим действием внимание Эйвы. 

"Что случилось? Я как будто потеряла связь со своим телом" растерянно вспомнила Эйва, не менее смущённо смотря на руку Коннора, слишком интимно лежащую на её животе. "Коннор?"

"Да, Эви" немногословно произнёс Коннор, кивнув ей, наклоняясь ближе. "Ты беременна".

Часто заморгав, Эйва шокировано взглянула в глаза Коннору, видя в них только любовь и безграничное счастье, а затем погрузилась в его объятия, ловя ртом воздух, как будто его было мало. 

"Мой ангел, спасибо" шёпотом выдохнул Коннор, чувственно целуя Эйву, взяв в ладони её лицо, нежно поглаживая щёки большими пальцами. 

"Коннор, это так... Так невероятно. Нет, я хотела, хотела ребёнка, но узнавать это - так волнительно" лепетала Эйва, вытирая слёзы с лица, пока Коннор держал её в своих объятиях. 

"Эви, знаешь, как я был счастлив, когда Натали показала результаты крови" тихо выдохнул Коннор.

"И какой срок?" неуверенно сглотнула Эйва. Она совсем забыла о месячных из-за отпуска.

"Почти пять недель" Коннор поправил подушку, чтобы Эйва могла удобнее улечься, пока до конца смены оставалось немного времени. "Как ты не уследила за циклом месячных? Хорошо, что ты не ударилась о пол при обмороке". 

"Эй, полегче, ковбой" прервала его Эйва, легко прижав ладонь к его губам. "Всё обошлось, Коннор, ты сам так сказал".

"И впереди ещё много месяцев, чтобы я успел поседеть, беспокоясь за тебя и малыша" скептично подытожил Коннор, намереваясь выпросить у Гудвин одни и те же графики с Эйвой, чтобы хоть как-то снизить уровень беспокойства за них.

"Коннор" улыбнулась Эйва, целуя его в скулу. 

"Для начала, мы пересмотрим твой режим сна и питание. Нат сказала, что это и поспособствовало потере сознания" слегка нахмурился Коннор, но глядя на любимую Эйву, снова расплылся в счастливой улыбкой. "Как же я хочу приехать домой, чтобы лежать в обнимку с тобой, поглаживая живот".

"Ты будешь прекрасным отцом, Коннор" заверила его Эйва, почувствовав тёплую ладонь на своём животе, чувствуя его любовь. 

"А ты лучшей матерью, Эви" прошептал Коннор, слегка оголив часть живота, чтобы невесомо поцеловать его, этим действием настолько расслабляя Эйву, что она готова была снова расплакаться от переполняющего её счастья. Это был новый этап в их жизни, подаривший ещё больше любви, которая давно стала безграничной.


	26. Всё будет хорошо

/6 недель/

Дрожащими руками умывая лицо, Эйва еле стояла на ногах, никак не ожидая такого сильного токсикоза, преследующего её третье утро. Чуть больше недели назад она узнала, что беременна, и то совершенно случайно, и теперь старалась привыкнуть к изменениям в теле, уже зная, что с её организмом. Повернув голову, Эйва немного улыбнулась, когда Коннор подал ей полотенце, приобняв за талию, так поддерживая её. Коннор стал гораздо сильнее опекать Эйву, то и дело подстраиваясь под неё. Он знал, что дальше нужно будет ещё упорнее следить за ней, но пока делал, что мог. Хорошо, что Гудвин не стала возражать, когда Роудс попросил состыковать его графики с графиками жены. 

"Как ты?" подводя Эйву к постели, Коннор заботливо помог ей лечь, укрывая одеялом, целуя в висок. 

"Как будто меня вывернуло наизнанку" хрипло отозвалась она, в привычной манере выдавив из себя лёгкую усмешку. 

"О, Эви" выдохнул Коннор, несильно сжав её ладонь в своих руках, невесомо касаясь тыльной стороны губами. Он без промедления разделил бы весь дискомфорт любимой, если бы ему представилась такая возможность. Но пока ему оставалось только пытаться сгладить неудобства, даже, если Эйва и пыталась скрыть их, не желая беспокоить мужа.

"Коннор, это скоро пройдёт, наверное" усмехнулась Эйва, вытянув руки вперёд, без лишних слов оказываясь в тёплых объятиях мужчины, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, шумно выдыхая.

"Может я позвоню Уиллу, чтобы он вышел на работу вместо тебя?" нахмурился Коннор, ощущая слабость Эйвы, проводя руками по её спине.

"Я справлюсь" отказалась Эйва, натянув на них до самых макушек одеяло. Ей нравилось таким своеобразным способом отгораживаться от всего мира, оставаясь близко-близко с Коннором, как будто больше ничего и никого не существовало.

"Только не молчи, если станет плохо, ладно? Я знаю, что ты очень сильная девочка, но не стоит рисковать" улыбнулся Коннор, нависнув над Эйвой, лишь касаясь губами её губ, так нежно. 

"Конечно" довольно прошептала Эйва, когда Коннор бережно собрал её волосы в пучок, чтобы вновь их отпустить, смотря в глаза любимой. 

Когда Эйва заёрзала на кровати, Коннор обвил её талию руками, чтобы потом совсем непривычно коснуться ладонью живота. Пусть он ещё и не был заметен, но Коннору нравилось гладить его, вкладывая в это всю свою любовь. Смущённо заправив растрёпанные пряди волос за уши, Эйва присела на кровати. Ей было невероятно приятно видеть, как он счастлив, с каким желанием и восхищением ждёт появления их ребёнка. Секунда, и на её глазах появились слёзы.

"Эви?" сразу взяв её лицо в ладони, тихо позвал Коннор. 

"Я просто счастлива, Коннор" шмыгнула Эйва, растерянно заморгав, никак не ожидая, что настолько расчувствуется и захочет заплакать. 

"Моя дорогая девочка" прижимая к себе хрупкую женщину, выдохнул Коннор, вспомнив теорию, какими эмоциональными становятся беременные женщины, но заострять на этом внимание не стал. "Я принесу чай"

Согласно кивнув, Эйва быстро вытерла мокрые щёки, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув воздух, но это не помогло успокоиться. Облако мыслей остановилось над её головой, лишь сильнее напрягая. Притянув к груди подушку, она терпеливо стала ждать обещанный горячий напиток, который помогал с тошнотой. 

"Вот так" как можно быстрее, Коннор зашёл в спальню, осторожно передав Эйве чай, сев рядом с такой же кружкой. 

"Почему ты не пьешь кофе?" заметила Эйва, сделав несколько маленьких глотков.

"Поддерживаю тебя" легко ответил Коннор, ничуть не расстроившись, а только широко улыбнувшись. 

"Не стоит" растерялась Эйва, но не успела отвести счастливый взгляд. "Ты можешь без меня его пить".

"Я подумаю над этим" по слогам растянул Коннор, хитро подмигнув ей, неохотно отпивая чай, к которому определённо не привык.

Вновь заметив резкий скачок настроения, Коннор поставил недопитую кружку на тумбочку, переводя взгляд на Эйву.

"Что случилось?" негромко произнёс он, и то Эйва вздрогнула, так сильно уйдя в свои мысли. 

Тоже отставив кружку, она посмотрела на свои руки, а затем сжала край одеяла, выглядя неуверенно. Коннор очень редко видел её такой, и знал, что в такие моменты он должен быть рядом. Переместившись ближе, Коннор заключил её в объятия, опустив подбородок на голову

"Боюсь, что что-то может пойти не так" еле слышно выдохнула Эйва, скомкав пальцами футболку на спине Коннора. 

"Например?" всё же уточнил он, и так зная, что лёгкие переживания любимой никак не скрыть.

"Я не знаю" послышался потерянный голос Эйвы. Она собиралась продолжить, но была прервана.

"Мне придётся заехать после работы в книжный магазин и скупить весь ассортимент книг от зачатия до рождения, а также и самого воспитания, раз моя девочка надумала себе плохого" серьёзно заключил Коннор, целуя её в лоб, слыша знакомое ворчание в стиле Беккер.

"Очень смешно, Коннор. Я - доктор, если что" тень неуверенности мигом испарилась, и Эйва закатила глаза, слыша смех мужа. "Что?"

"Ты - чудо, Эви" только и сказал Коннор, потянув её на себя. "А ещё ты будешь прекрасной мамой, самой лучшей, и я в этом уверен". 

В такой поддержке Эйва и нуждалась. Оставив лёгкий благодарный поцелуй на его щеке, она направилась к шкафу. До начала смены оставалось всё меньше и меньше времени. Переодевшись, она задумчиво посмотрела на Коннора.

"Что?" изогнул бровь он, тоже успев переодеться в тёплую одежду. 

"Давай по пути на работу заедем за сникерсом?" предложила Эйва, замечая яркое удивление Коннора. "Ты же сам говорил, что у меня нет аллергии на арахис".

"Но ты же не, хотя... Ладно, заедем" усмехнулся Коннором, следуя за Эйвой в машину, мысленно готовясь к ещё более изощрённым переменам в её вкусах, как и настроении. Счастливая улыбка так и прилипла к его лицу, когда он был рядом со своей прекрасной женщиной.


	27. Арахисовая паста

/8 неделя/

"Эви, я бы мог и сам съездить за продуктами" не в первый раз напомнил Коннор, когда Эйва снова зевнула, крутя в руках коробку с мюсли. Ещё с седьмой недели она стала быстро уставать, но, конечно, не показывать этого на работе. 

"Мне полезно выбираться куда-нибудь, кроме больницы и дома" поморщилась Эйва, заменив мюсли на хлопья, небрежно бросив упаковку в большую тележку. Привыкнуть к новому питанию было сложно, и она очень старалась, только из-за этого часто злилась. Особенно из-за нехватки кофе.

"Мы можем ходить в парк, например" предложил Коннор, сразу выставив руки вперёд, заметив недовольный взгляд Эйвы.

Сразу разойдясь с ней по разным отделам, Коннор сам сложил необходимые овощи и прочие полезные продукты: каши, мясо. Заметив Эйву рядом, он подошёл к ней, обняв со спины, любопытно заглядывая через плечо.

"Что ты там нашла?" поинтересовался Коннор, конечно, не скрывая удивления, когда увидел банку в её руках.

"Знаешь, мне кажется, арахисовая паста идеально впишется в мой рацион питания" усмехнулась Эйва, коснувшись рукой подбородка Коннора, помогая ему закрыть рот от удивления. "Я сама в шоке, знаешь ли".

Оба рассмеялись, направившись к кассе. По пути Эйва успела взять несколько ореховых батончиков, делая вид, что они случайно упали к их остальным продуктам.

Не переставая зевать, Эйва собиралась дойти до парковки, но Коннор подхватил её, садя в тележку, не принимая никаких возражений, сразу везя к машине.

"Коннор, что ты творишь?" засмеялась Эйва, подняв руки вверх, громко произнеся: "О!".

"Осторожно, сейчас будет резкая остановка" подыгрывая, предупредил Коннор, доставив её прямо к передней дверце машины. 

"Мы сумасшедшие" не переставала смеяться Эйва, потянувшись к Коннору, с его помощью вылазя из тележки, сразу чувствуя лёгкий поцелуй на своих губах. 

"Мы счастливые, Эви" исправил Коннор, смотря ей в глаза, а затем открывая машину, сначала усаживая её внутрь, и только потом ставя пакеты в багажник. 

Дорога до дома заняла полчаса, но и за это время Эйва умудрилась заснуть, свернувшись на сидении, поджимая колени к груди, выглядя настоящим ангелом. Коннор знал, что эта сонливость связана с беременностью, и что это нормально, но всё равно слегка волновался. Он бы с радостью оставлял её дома, но нет. Эта женщина определённо родит, оперируя пациента. 

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Коннор бережно взял на руки спящую красавицу, относя её в дом, аккуратно укладывая на диван и укрывая пледом. Она только слегка нахмурилась, но так и не проснулась. Улыбаясь, Коннор быстро вернулся за продуктами, с которыми сразу отправился на кухню. Переодеться он решил потом, лишь бы побыстрее поставить тушить овощи с мясом, чтобы Эйва была сыта. 

Старательно помешивая здоровую смесь в кастрюле, Коннор невольно вздрогнул, почувствовав прохладные ладони на своём животе. Эйва прижалась к нему, уткнувшись лицом в спину. 

"Почему не разбудил?" сонно проворчала Эйва, целуя его в шею. 

"Ты зевала весь день" очевидно напомнил Коннор, повернувшись к любимой, заключив в объятия. 

"Я стараюсь, но чувствую себя так странно..." попыталась оправдаться Эйва, но Коннор настойчиво прервал её, прижавшись к губам, улыбаясь сквозь поцелуй.

"Ты чувствуешь так, как и должна беременная женщина, Эви" улыбнулся Коннор, поправляя её растрёпанные волосы.

"Я ещё до конца этого не осознала. В смысле, это понимаю, когда тошнит или клонит в сон, но всё равно" призналась Эйва, положив голову на грудь Коннору, прикрывая глаза, удивляясь тому, как быстро снова захотела спать. 

"Конечно, ты же продолжаешь отбирать у меня пациентов, опережая меня, беря на себя больше работы" усмехнулся Коннор, нежно водя ладонью по её спине.

"Это, чтобы ты не расслаблялся" хихикнула Эйва, слабо морщась. "Чёрт, Коннор, ты пахнешь ужасно. Эти овощи впитались в тебя".

"Началось" капитулируясь, возвращаясь к кухонной плите, Коннор тяжело вздохнул, но ничуть не обиделся. Он привык, учитывая, как каждое утро Эйва убегала в туалет, чувствуя странные запахи, которые, как она говорила, витали в воздухе по всему дому. 

"Ужасно" прижав ладонь ко рту, Эйва старательно сглатывала, не желая вновь опустошать желудок. Коннор предусмотрительно подал ей стакан воды, который помог избежать нежелательной рвоты. 

"Милая, хотя бы поешь мясо, если от овощей тебе плохо" хмурился Коннор, ставя большую тарелку с едой на стол.

Чувство вины, что Коннор так старался для неё, пересилило физическое неприятие. Она неохотно, но уверенно взяла вилкой кружок моркови. Смотря на этот маленький кусочек правильной еды, Эйва поджала губы, а затем просияла. 

"Коннор! Паста!" воскликнула Эйва, чуть не упав со стула, так быстро спрыгнув с него, достав стеклянную банку. 

"Постой... Арахисовая паста с индейкой и овощами?" заморгал Коннор, ещё с детства предпочитая не соединять подобные вещи вместе. Кажется, теперь ему хотелось пойти в туалет.

Эйва размазала несколько ложек пасты по мясу, а затем оставила часть в качестве соуса для безвкусных овощей, не забыв сверху насыпать немного сахара. Довольно улыбаясь, поджав одно колено к груди, она стала с большим аппетитом поедать то, что было на тарелке. Пару раз добавив волшебного ингредиента, она съела всё до крошки, только после смутившись, заметив, как на неё таращился Коннор, не притронувшись к своей порции.

"Коннор, я..." неловко начала Эйва, даже не подумав во время еды взглянуть на него и убедиться, что они ужинают вместе. Ей было стыдно.

"Эви, ты большая молодец" неожиданно произнёс Коннор, в отместку удивляя уже женщину, подходя к ней и целуя в макушку. "Теперь я знаю, как тебя заставить есть здоровую еду".

"О, вот как" только и выдохнула Эйва, неуверенно посмеиваясь. Она только что съела целую тарелку еды, хотя всегда не доедала. 

"Какая ирония, однако, а? Раньше ты терпеть не могла арахис..." дразнил Коннор, возвращаясь на своё место.

"Только не начинай" предупредила Эйва, закатив глаза, при этом улыбаясь. "Я в спальню".

Поднявшись на ноги, Эйва моргнула, на несколько секунд зажмурившись, сразу оказавшись в крепких руках Коннора.

"Эйва!"

"Я в порядке, просто голова закружилась" залепетала Эйва, всё ещё видя перед глазами расплывающиеся круги. 

"Ну, конечно" не без раздражения, выдохнул Коннор, отводя её в кровать и успокаиваясь только, когда она оказалась в горизонтальном положении. Только тогда он смог доесть свою порцию, быстро справляясь с уборкой, наконец-то переодеваясь и принимая быстрый душ. На часах было почти одиннадцать ночи, и завтра ждала утренняя смена. Зевнув, Коннор поднялся в спальню, тихо замерев на входе, увидев, как нежно Эйва держала руки на своём всё ещё плоском животе. Улыбка сразу расцвела на его лице. 

"Коннор?" позвала Эйва, убрав руки, делая вид, что поправляла одеяло. 

Забравшись к ней в кровать, он притянул Эйву спиной к своей груди, уже сам опустив руки на её живот, слегка подняв пижамную кофту. 

"У тебя тёплые руки" невпопад произнесла Эйва, отведя взгляд, утопая в ощущениях.

"Эви, я люблю тебя, вас обоих" прошептал Коннор, целуя её за ухом, не убирая рук, тактильно передавая всю свою любовь будущему малышу. 

"И мы тебя любим" мягко улыбнулась Эйва, закрывая глаза, сразу засыпая в объятиях любимого мужа.


	28. С Днём Рождения, дорогая

/9 неделя/

Эйва проснулась, но не спешила открывать глаза, зная, что если сделает это, то её сразу затошнит. Стойко выдержав пару минут, пролежав в неподвижном положении, она медленно присела на кровати, всё ещё жмурясь. Как только её веки дрогнули, Эйва растерянно закрутила головой, осматривая спальню. Вся комната была в шарах, так стойко упёршихся в потолок. 

"Коннор" только и прошептала Эйва, хоть мужчины и не было в спальне. 

Поднявшись с постели, она пошла искать его, по пути встречая ещё большое количество шаров и ярких праздничных украшений. Тошнота ушла на второй план, уступив место счастливому удивлению. Когда Эйва спустилась в гостиную, она не подумала глянуть в сторону, где стоял Коннор, сразу заключивший её в объятия.

"С Днём Рождения, моя девочка!" улыбнулся Коннор, целуя её в висок, а затем неохотно отпуская, чтобы протянуть заранее приготовленный большой букет роз. 

"О, Коннор" смущённо произнесла Эйва, никак не ожидавшая такого внимания с самого утра. Взяв в руки цветы, она сама будто расцвела, слишком широко улыбаясь. 

"Как ты?" вспомнив о том, как тяжело просыпалась Эйва, взволнованно уточнил Коннор, вновь обняв её, целуя в волосы, утыкаясь в них.

"Прекрасно, твой сюрприз порадовал, как меня, так и малыша, раз он не устроил мне адское утро" засмеялась Эйва, прижимаясь к губам любимого мужчины, невольно зажимая между ними букет.

"Я долго думал, что тебя бы порадовало, учитывая, что ты не любитель дорогих штук" усмехнулся Коннор, подходя к большим окнам, чтобы закрыть их плотными шторами, создавая кромешную темноту вопреки светлому времени суток. 

"Что ты делаешь?" поставив в вазу цветы, Эйва замерла на месте, пытаясь разгадать задумку мужа. Даже её сообразительность не могла подкинуть никаких стоящих вариантов того, что он приготовил.

"Помнишь, ты говорила, что любишь смотреть на небо, на звёзды, что они успокаивали тебя в трудные времена, когда ты была в Кейптауне, и позволяли двигаться дальше?" повернувшись к Эйве, напомнил Коннор. 

Конечно, Эйва помнила это. А ещё она была тронута тем, что Коннор не забыл её маленького рассказа из прошлого. Это было слишком приятно. Она в ответ только слабо кивнула, боясь, что её голос дрогнул бы, если она попыталась бы заговорить. 

"Закрой глаза, Эви" нежно попросил Коннор, подойдя к ней впритык, опустив ладони на её лицо. "Не подглядывай".

Снова согласно кивнув, Эйва закусила губу, почувствовав, что Коннор отошёл от неё, чем-то зашуршав. Любопытство так и подталкивало её приоткрыть глаза, но просьба Коннора была важнее и сильнее, чем её прихоть, поэтому она послушно стояла, не двигаясь и не подсматривая.

"А теперь можешь открывать" неожиданно Коннор оказался снова рядом с ней, обняв со спины. 

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Эйва взволнованно посмотрела перед собой, сразу же ахая, прижимая ладонь ко рту. 

"Коннор, это... Это, господи, как же это красиво" на одном выдохе пролепетала Эйва, видя, как весь потолок и стены гостиной окрасились в настоящее звёздное небо, такое тёмное и одновременно яркое. Звёзды были повсюду, а некоторые, будто падали на диван, создавая невероятную картину, реально погружая в ночь. 

"В Чикаго не так много безоблачных ночей, и я подумал, что проекция звёздного неба будет очень кстати" пожимая плечами, улыбался Коннор, видя радость любимой.

Вытянув руку вперёд, Эйва представила, что коснулась звезды, встав на цыпочки. Остановившись в центре комнаты, она подняла голову вверх, впитывая всю красоту. 

Коннор стоял в стороне, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока Эйва ловила звёзды, несколько раз умудрившись свалиться на диван.

"Иди сюда" позвала она, вновь упав на диван, смеясь.

Подойдя к своей девочке, Коннор еле успел выставить руки по обеим сторонам от неё, когда она потянула его на себя. Столкнувшись взглядами, Эйва первой прижалась к губам Коннора, страстно целуя, обвивая его шею руками, также проделывая с его талией, но уже ногами, полностью соприкасаясь с ним. Не успевая хватать воздух, оба целовались, как в первый раз: безудержно и жадно. Прямо под звёздным небом. 

"Коннор, это лучший подарок, о котором я и не могла и мечтать" еле дыша, выдохнула Эйва, всё равно находясь близко-близко к его губам, сияя от счастья. Коннор готов был удивлять её каждый день, чтобы видеть это прекрасное солнце с такой широкой улыбкой на лице. Как же он любил её. 

"Эви, ещё я приглашаю тебя на обед в ресторане, столик уже забронирован" улыбнулся Коннор, не сводя любящего взгляда с неё. 

"Коннор, сейчас я хочу только тебя" специально закусив нижнюю губу, тихо произнесла она, всё ещё крепко держась за него, зная, что Коннор точно сдастся. 

Только успев отправить короткое сообщение своему знакомому в ресторане, чтобы его бронь передвинули на вечер, Коннор вновь навис над Эйвой, целуя её.

"Я буду очень нежен" заверил Коннор, полностью теряясь в Эйве, слыша только её прерывистое дыхание. И звёздное небо добавляло атмосферности, пока они дарили любовь друг другу.


	29. Первое знакомство

/10 неделя/

Передвинув рабочую смену на час позже, Эйва взволнованно подошла к кабинету своего доктора. Сегодня был тот самый день, когда можно было познакомиться с малышом в её животе. Это было так волнительно, что Эйва всю ночь спала плохо, часто просыпаясь, проверяя время, боясь опоздать на ультразвуковое сканирование. 

И вот теперь Эйва не решалась зайти внутрь, переживая, что что-то могло пойти не так с развитием ребёнка. Она не могла и подумать, что будет так накручивать себя. 

Почувствовав тёплую ладонь на своём запястье, Эйва шумно выдохнула, взглянув на Коннора. Он тоже отпросился у Гудвин на некоторое время, чтобы сопроводить жену к доктору. И, конечно, ему также не терпелось увидеть их кроху. 

"Ты дрожишь, Эви" констатировал Коннор, приобняв её за плечи, притянув к себе, заботливо целуя в волосы. 

"Спасибо, мистер Очевидность" Эйва попыталась привычно отмахнуться, но её голос выдавал её неустойчивое состояние. 

"Хэй, дорогая, всё хорошо, все признаки проходят, как по типичной научной литературе, уж нам-то с тобой не знать этого, верно?" пытался подбодрить Коннор, еле слышно говоря ей эти слова на ухо, всё также держа в своих объятиях. 

Слабо кивнув, Эйва вновь тяжело вздохнула, уже сама сжав руку Коннора, наконец-то делая шаг внутрь кабинета. 

"Здравствуйте, семья Роудс" доброжелательно поприветствовала Доктор Эдкинс, заранее постелив одноразовую большую салфетку на специальную койку. "Так, значит уже 10 недель, и сейчас мы полюбуемся на вашего прекрасного малыша".

Коннор аккуратно подтолкнул Эйву вперёд, видя, что она снова была слишком нерешительна. Когда она легла на кушетку, то Роудс присел напротив её головы, чтобы не мешать Доктору Эдкинс. 

Невольно вздрогнув от холодного геля на животе, Эйва замерла. Эдкинс осторожно опустила датчик. Несколько секунд, и в помещении раздался громкое сердцебиение. 

"Однозначно, ваш малыш здоров" довольно отозвалась женщина, итак видя по лицам Эйвы и Коннора, что они всё поняли, имея свой рабочий стаж. 

"Коннор, это прекрасно" прошептала Эйва, прижав ладонь ко рту, сдерживаясь, чтобы не разрыдаться, не доведя осмотр до конца. Она готова была слушать вечно стук сердца их малыша. 

"Да, Эви, наше солнышко такое маленькое" счастливо выдохнул Коннор, сжав свободную ладонь Эйвы, не сводя взгляда с монитора. Он и сам готов был зареветь.

"Так, размеры тоже соответствуют норме, теперь я осмотрю вашу матку" как только это сказала Эдкинс, Коннор невесомо поцеловал Эйву в лоб и без слов вышел из кабинета, дожидаясь её уже снаружи, нетерпеливо ходя по коридору. 

Услышав щелчок двери, Коннор сразу подбежал к Эйве, видя её широкую улыбку, он тут же подхватил свою любимую жену на руки, кружа на месте.

"Коннор!" засмеялась Эйва, крепко держась за его плечи, чувствуя непередаваемое облегчение, что всё с ребёнком в порядке, и нет угрозы выкидыша, о чём она долго волновалась.

"Моя девочка, я так сильно люблю тебя" выдохнул Коннор, когда они замерли друг напротив друга, смотря в глаза. Он вновь обнял её, покрывая лицо поцелуями.

"Коннор, хочешь посмотреть снимок?" подмигнула Эйва, прервав его восклицания, протянув ему несколько фотографий их малыша. 

"Это наша кроха" приобнимая одной рукой Эйву, выдохнул Коннор, с замиранием сердца любуясь снимком. 

"Да, это наш малыш" кивнула Эйва, положив голову ему на грудь. 

"У меня есть кое-что для тебя" вдруг произнёс Коннор, поймав на себе заинтересованный взгляд Эйвы, не выдержав, и усмехнувшись.

Коннор вытянул из кармана сникерс, вручая его ей в руку. Эйва только громче рассмеялась, скорее открывая ореховый батончик, вне всяких сомнений, вспоминая тот момент, когда она терпеть не могла их.

"Как в старые времена?" ухмыльнулся Коннор, тоже думая о тех днях, когда его любимая ненавидела подобный вид еды. Было забавно вспоминать то, как она морщила нос, изображая, как ей не нравится арахис. 

"Ты лучший" чмокнув Коннора в губы, Эйва направилась с ним готовиться к плановой операции.

Как только они зашли в пустой лифт, Коннор сразу обнял её со спины, опустив руки на ещё не выпуклый живот, нежно проводя по нему ладонями, выдыхая в шею: "Мои любимые, как же я вас люблю".

"И мы тебя, будущий папочка" опустив ладони на живот поверх рук Коннора, Эйва улыбнулась, всё-таки не сдержав слёз, выглядя при этом самой счастливой на свете.


	30. Время покупок

/12 неделя/

Стоя в примерочной, Эйва примеряла удобные джинсы на резинке на будущее. Коннор услужливо подавал ей варианты одежды, чтобы сэкономить её силы. Утром они оба обнаружили, что живот наконец-то стал немного выпуклым, совсем чуть-чуть, но сколько же было радости у обоих. И сейчас Коннор не упускал возможности, чтобы коснуться рукой её живота, ласково проговорив какие-нибудь нежные фразы их малышу. Эйве оставалось только смущаться, но всё равно счастливо улыбаться. Ведь пока её не видел муж, она постоянно касалась живота, также заботливо, шёпотом разговаривая с ребёнком. 

Принеся в бессчётный раз ещё несколько вещей, Коннор просунул голову в примерочную, не упуская возможности, чтобы взглянуть на свою любимую.

"Как насчёт парных свитеров?" поинтересовался он, показывая их. Большой олень красиво дополнял шерстяную красно-белую вещь. И эти свитера были одинаковые, но для мужчины и женщины.

"Придём на работу в них?" игриво подмигнула Эйва, сразу выхватив свитер с его рук, быстро примеряя его на себе. Коннор же пробрался к ней в примерочную, также надевая свою часть пары. 

Приобняв Эйву за талию, Коннор поцеловал её в висок, посмотрев на себя в зеркало. Они чудесно смотрелись друг с другом, и парные свитера только добавляли яркости и красоты, а главное - ощущения праздника, их совместного праздника. 

Потратив ещё немного времени, но всё-таки набрав несколько больших сумок с новой одеждой для беременной Эйвы, они решили передохнуть в кафе, расположенном на том же этаже, где и все магазины. Расположившись около панорамного окна, так красиво передававшего снежную метель, Коннор взял руку Эйвы, просто захотев тактильного контакта. 

"Коннор, как думаешь, мы не поспешили с новым гардеробом?" взволнованно закусив губу, прошептала Эйва, не сводя взгляда с летящего снега. 

"Эви, детка, посмотри на меня. У тебя уже стал появляться живот, малыш растёт и растёт, и нет ничего страшного в том, что тебе стала нужна новая одежда" заботливо объяснял Коннор, гладя её ладонь. 

"Я понимаю, но всё же живот не так заметен, пока" неловко уточнила Эйва, опустив свободную ладонь, которую не держал Коннор, на свой живот. 

"Это тебе так кажется, поверь мне" улыбался он, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать тыльную сторону её ладони. 

"В любом случае, халат свободный, и на работе никто ещё не заметит" усмехнулась Эйва, беря в руки меню, сосредоточено изучая его, так как стала более прихотливой в эти месяцы.

"Ну, наши все знают, так что и скрывать нечего" согласился Коннор, невольно зевнув. Они потратили большую часть дня на шоппинг, и это определённо забрало много сил. 

Пока Эйва хмурилась, пытаясь выбрать что-нибудь сладкое и одновременно не приторное, Коннор успел задремать, поставив локоть на стол и уперевшись подбородком в ладонь. А когда резко поднял голову, на столе уже стоял заказ: фруктовая корзинка и ванильный латте для Коннора и фисташково-арахисовый кусок торта с мятным чаем для Эйвы. 

"Я так посмотрю, твоя любовь к орехам только усилилась" засмеялся Коннор, отпивая кофе, благодарно смотря на жену, что она, воздерживаясь от этого горячего напитка, всегда покупала его ему. 

"Мне кажется, я должна съесть все орехи на планете, чтобы эта кроха была довольна" хохотнула Эйва, вновь проведя рукой по животу, принимаясь за сладости, опережая по скорости Коннора. 

Добравшись к вечеру домой, Эйва воодушевлённо принялась распаковывать украшения к Рождеству, сразу подбегая к стоявшей большой ели, заранее купленной Коннором.

"Милая, может сначала отдохнёшь?" удивлённо спросил Коннор, сам испытывая потребность в недолгом сне. 

"Я хочу украсить дом" категорично, в своей привычной манере, не терпящей отказа, заявила Эйва, подставляя небольшой стул, чтобы было удобнее надевать на ёлку праздничные шары. 

"Осторожнее" проворчал Коннор, быстро подойдя к ней, опустив руки на её талию, крепко придерживая на месте. 

"Коннор, подай вон те игрушки" указав на дальний пакет с ангелочками, попросила Эйва. "Я обещаю стоять неподвижно".

Вздохнув, с улыбкой на лице, Коннор послушно принёс коробку с ангелами, которая вмиг опустела. Эйва со всей любовью украшала ёлку, то и дело отдавая маленькие указания любимому мужу, делая их предпраздничную подготовку воистину семейной. Они же были семьёй, и в такие моменты это отчётливо ощущалось. 

"Теперь звезда" встав на цыпочки, немного пошатываясь на стуле, но находясь в крепких руках Коннора, Эйва водрузила большую яркую красную звезду на верхушку ели. 

Наклонившись назад, она оказалась в объятиях Коннора, а затем почувствовала под ногами пол и тёплые ладони на оголённом участке живота. Повернувшись к нему, Эйва прижалась к его губам, нежно целуя, счастливо смотря в глаза. 

"Съедим ту купленную замороженную пиццу?" подмигнула Эйва, тихо смеясь, вновь оказываясь в плену губ Коннора.

"Миссис Роудс, вы отказываетесь от вареных овощей?" наигранно изогнул бровь Коннор, делая вид, что он шокирован, еле сдерживая смех.

"Прости, но наш малыш хочет пиццу, а ты же знаешь, какой он упёртый" ухмыльнулась Эйва, быстро перемещаясь на кухню.

"И я точно знаю, у кого он перенял эту способность" засмеялся Коннор, отодвинув пустые коробки подальше, бросив мимолётный взгляд на красивую праздничную гостинную. Им нужно было развесить мишуру по всему дому, но это решили перенести на завтра. 

Покончив с разогретой пиццей, Эйва сняла маску бодрости, устало потирая глаза, забывая о косметике, размазывая тушь по щекам. Усмехаясь, Коннор взял влажную салфетку и придвинулся ближе, чтобы аккуратно стереть чёрные следы с её лица. Пока он это делал, Эйва безотрывно смотрела на него, а затем легко поцеловала, пересев к нему на колени.

Не долго думая, Коннор перенёс её на диван, включив гирлянды и проектор звёздного неба, а затем выключив свет, чтобы в полном уюте любоваться красотой Рождества. 

"Я в сказке" еле слышно отозвалась Эйва, откинув голову назад, смотря в потолок, вытягивая руку к звёздам. 

"Моя девочка" с любовью произнёс Коннор, возвращаясь к ней на диван, притягивая к себе, укрывая тёплым пледом, невесомо целуя в макушку. 

Прижавшись крепче к мужу, Эйва опустила голову ему на грудь, тихо зевнув. Почувствовав ладонь на своих волосах, она только улыбнулась. 

"Устала?" не нарушая тихой атмосферы, шёпотом спросил Коннор, нежно поглаживая любимую по голове.

"Если только чуть-чуть" призналась Эйва, без сомнений не желая волновать Коннора. Только он всё равно видел её насквозь. 

Пару минут, и Эйва не заметила, как задремала, а Коннор осторожно, чтобы не потревожить её сон, вытянул ноги, ложась на диване, удерживая её на себе. Насыщенный выдался день, но такой же счастливый, как и прошлые дни, проведённые вместе.


	31. Маленькая неосторожность

/13 неделя/

Как только закончилась смена в неотложке, Коннора вызвали на срочную операцию, и Эйва осталась в раздевалке, немного сникнув. Они собирались поужинать в тихом уютном кафе после работы в преддверии Нового Года , а теперь ей оставалось одной вернуться домой. 

Зашедшая в этот момент Натали, заметила её подавленное настроение, понимающе взглянув на неё: "Эйва, ваши парные свитера с Коннором настоящая прелесть. Я теперь буду уговаривать Уилла купить и нам что-то подобное". Попытка подбодрить удалась.

Забыв уже о шерстяном свитере с оленем, Эйва бережно провела ладонями по нему, именно касаясь своего живота. Натали только улыбнулась: "Малыш Роудс растёт, да?". 

Эйва кивнула, с любовью смотря вниз, вмиг вернув свою улыбку. Ведь Коннор пообещал быстро закончить, а это означало, что они ещё успеют побыть вместе до полночи.

"С наступающим Новым Годом, Нат" благодарно улыбнулась Эйва, надев рюкзак на одно плечо, направившись к выходу. 

Последняя неделя года была такой медленной и плавной, что Эйве казалось, будто она в каком-то счастливом сне. Утром её уже не тошнило, и весь остальной день физическое состояние не подводило. В общем, казалось, что их малыш подумал дать немного отдыха своей маме. 

Решив, что лучше всего будет добраться домой на такси, оставив машину Коннору, Эйва направилась ближе к дороге. Не останавливаясь, она пыталась вызвать такси через приложение, заметно хмурясь, когда увидела большой спрос на него. Конечно, оставались последний часы этого года, и все хотели поскорее добраться домой. Вздохнув, Эйва засунула телефон обратно в карман, развернувшись обратно к больнице. Мысль посидеть в машине до прихода Коннора - не казалась странной. Именно поэтому Эйва пошла на парковку. На улице было холодно, и главное, что утренний снег растаял, а сейчас снова замёрз, и теперь превратился в ужасный лёд, отягощая пеший ход. 

Сделав пару шагов, только на секунду переведя взгляд на мальчика, который громко вскрикнул, испугав её, Эйва потеряла равновесие и лишь почувствовала, как её правая нога подвернулась на льду. Испуганно наклонившись вбок, боясь соприкоснуться всем телом с твёрдой поверхностью, она успела схватиться за капот какой-то машины. 

Эйва не смогла подняться из-за резкой боли в ноге. Даже на глазах выступили слёзы. Непроизвольно касаясь одной рукой живота, она продолжала опираться на машину, не зная, как сдвинуться с места. 

"Эйва! Что случилось?" Натали подбежала к ней, чудом умудрившись не подскользнуться на льду, подхватив её под руку. Уилл подошёл следом, помогая Эйве с другой стороны, тоже беря под руку. 

"Я неудачно поскользнулась" расстроенно выдохнула Эйва, жмурясь от боли, но терпеливо поджимая губы. 

"Так, сейчас всё проверим" серьёзно кивнула Натали, отводя пострадавшую в пустую смотровую палату, кивая Мэгги, чтобы она оповестила Коннора, как только появится возможность. 

Аккуратно посадив Эйву на кровать, Уилл помог ей вытянуть ногу, снимая с неё сапог, также осторожно ощупывая болезненное место. 

"Нигде больше не болит?" обеспокоенно уточнила Натали, видя, как испуганно Эйва прижимала к животу ладонь. 

"Нет, я не думаю, в смысле, я не упала" бессвязно пробормотала Эйва, кусая губу, охнув, когда Уилл проверил её лодыжку, а затем приложил к ней холодный компресс.

"Поздравляю, Доктор Роудс, у вас самый распространённый вывих" по-доброму усмехнулся Холстед. Он и сам успел заметно понервничать из-за Эйвы. 

"Вот и хорошо" выдохнула Натали, сжав ладонь Эйвы, улыбнувшись ей. Она на всякий случай решила проверить ребёнка, поэтому провела быстрое сканирование, также облегченно выдыхая, не заметив никаких отклонений.

"Я так испугалась, спасибо, что помогли мне" тихо призналась Эйва, ощутив головную боль, которая была последствием недавнего инцидента. 

"Хорошо, что мы тебя заметили, и что всё обошлось" кивнул Холстед, приобняв Натали за талию, всё ещё с тревогой смотря на женщину. 

"Вы можете идти домой. Я так неудачно упала, прямо в самый праздник, так что не хочу больше задерживать вас" виновато произнесла Эйва, сразу прервав возражения друзей: "Я побуду здесь, пока не освободится Коннор, так что можете идти".

"Будь осторожна" согласилась Натали, выходя вместе с Уиллом из палаты, обмениваясь коротким отчётом случившегося с Мэгги. 

Шумно выдохнув, Эйва прилегла на кровати, прикрыв глаза. Благодаря холоду, лодыжка болела меньше, и это уже радовало. Усталость, пришедшая за всю рабочую смену, дала о себе знать, что Эйва провалилась в сон. 

Почувствовав тёплую руку на своей ладони, Эйва медленно приоткрыла глаза, столкнувшись с встревоженным взглядом Коннора. Его взъерошенные волосы и то, что он сидел ещё в форме доктора, говорили о том, как он испугался, сразу после операции прибежав к ней. 

"Коннор, я..." после сна голос Эйвы был слабым, что ещё больше беспокоило мужчину.

"Я знаю, что ты скажешь, что ты в порядке, но это не так. У тебя опухла лодыжка, и ты чуть не упала. Ты могла пострадать сильнее, Эйва" перебил её Коннор, сжимая её руку, не разрывая зрительного контакта. 

"Я испугалась за ребёнка" не выдержав, всхлипнула Эйва, сразу оказываясь в необходимых объятиях, обмякая в них. 

"Я испугался за вас двоих, моя девочка" прошептал Коннор, целуя её в волосы, успокаивая, водя рукой по спине. 

Когда Эйва перестала плакать, Коннор встал с кровати, чтобы замотать лодыжку тугой повязкой. Он постоянно следил за сменой эмоций Эйвы, видя, что ей больно, он меньше затягивал специальный бинт. 

"Готово, теперь давай поедем домой" немного улыбнулся Коннор, видя, что его любимая всё ещё напряжена. 

"Ты не переоделся" очевидно напомнила Эйва, видя, что он надевает сверху куртку.

"Ничего страшного, дома переоденусь" усмехнулся Коннор, не желая оставлять Эйву одну, уходя в раздевалку. Поэтому он помог одеть на неё пальто, легко беря её на руки, даже не дав попробовать ей идти самостоятельно. 

Осторожно выйдя из больницы, он опустил Эйву на переднее сидение машины, заботливо пристегнув её ремнём безопасности, садясь за руль. Оставался один час до полночи, когда они добрались до дома. 

Эйва знала, что дома ничего нет, потому что они планировали отметить праздник в кафе, но, когда Коннор занёс её внутрь, то она удивлённо заморгала, увидев разные блюда, стоящие в гостиной на столике около дивана. 

"Когда ты успел?" только и спросила Эйва, счастливо улыбаясь. Коннор заботливо усадил её, помогая раздеться, протягивая ей заранее приготовленное вечернее чёрное платье, которое она собиралась надеть в кафе. 

"Еду я заказал, когда отправился на операцию, потому что боялся, что мы не успеем в кафе. Только я думал, что ты заберёшь еду, но ты оказалась на больничной койке, поэтому я попросил Уилла" улыбнулся Коннор, оставив невесомый поцелуй её на губах, наконец-то избавившись от рабочей одежды. 

"Только не говори, что ты прячешь ключи от нашего дома в каком-то типичном месте, например, под ковриком?" засмеялась Эйва, видя скептичный взгляд Коннора: "Серьёзно, Коннор?"

"Не под ковриком" проворчал Коннор, не сдержав улыбки. Он наклонился, чтобы зажечь свечи на столе, а затем включил во всём доме гирлянды и телевизор, добавляя новогодней атмосферы.

"Спасибо" только и сказала Эйва, прижавшись к губам Коннора, вкладывая в поцелуй всю свою безграничную любовь. 

"С Новым годом, дорогая" улыбнулся Коннор, когда они выпили сок вместо шампанского, счастливо смотря друг другу в глаза. 

"Я люблю тебя, Коннор Роудс" выдохнула Эйва, вновь и вновь целуя его, забывая обо всём, лишь слыша звуки фейерверка за окном.


	32. Поездка

/16 неделя/

Решив устроить небольшую поездку на пару дней, Холстеды и Роудсы приехали в загородный домик на берегу реки. Погода была морозной, сохраняя толстый слой снега, создавая настоящую атмосферу зимней сказки. План отдыха был очень прост - они хотели расслабиться на свежем воздухе подальше от работы. Кстати, у них это очень хорошо получалось. 

Уловив момент, когда все были заняты своими делами, Эйва надела длинную тёплую куртку, завязала любимый шарф, обула сапоги и вышла на улицу. Улыбаясь, почувствовав снежинки на своих щеках, она медленно пошла вперёд, любуясь прекрасным видом природы. Её нога всё ещё болела, но уже не мешала ходьбе. 

Остановившись около реки, Эйва зачарованно наблюдала за её быстрым течением. Опустив ладонь на живот, она только сильнее ощутила чувство спокойствия. Малыш рос, и это уже было заметно, хоть Эйве и удавалось надевать свободные вещи, сбивая всех с толку. 

"Дорогая, почему ушла без меня?" накинув её на плечи шерстяной плед, Коннор обнял её со спины, со всей любовью прижимая руки к их будущем ребёнку. 

"Ты смотрел футбольный матч с Уиллом, и я решила немного прогуляться на свежем воздухе" отозвалась Эйва, опустив голову на грудь Коннору, умиротворённо прикрыв глаза. 

"Моя девочка, ты прекрасна" улыбнулся Коннор, изо дня в день повторяя эти слова, и всегда радуя Эйву ими, как в первый раз.

Постояв некоторое время в полной тишине на берегу реки, они вернулись в дом, сразу сталкиваясь с воодушевлённой парой Холстедов. 

"Мы нашли санки" усмехнулся Уилл, приметив небольшую гору недалеко от их места.

"Тогда я погреюсь у камина, а вы, ребята, хорошо повеселитесь" улыбнулась Эйва, подтолкнув Коннора к двери, даже не думая лишать его веселья с друзьями из-за того, что сама не могла сделать этого.

Попрощавшись с Эйвой и малышом, нежно проведя ладонью по её животу, Коннор взял санки и ушёл вместе с остальными. Эйва постояла у окна, пока знакомые фигуры не скрылись из зоны видимости. 

Взяв на кухне кусочек яблочного пирога, Эйва перебралась на диван около камина, укрыв ноги тёплым пледом. Это было очень уютно. Её расслаблял лёгкий треск дровишек и завораживающий вид самого огня. Хотя Эйве хотелось быть рядом с друзьями, с Коннором, но малыш требовал большей безопасности. Услышав, как кто-то открыл входную дверь, она удивлённо повернула голову, встречаясь с широкой улыбкой Коннора.

"Ты что-то забыл?" растерялась Эйва, когда Коннор подошёл к ней, присев рядом, чтобы поцеловать её. 

"Я забыл свою любимую девочку" совершенно серьёзно произнёс Коннор, холодными ладонями касаясь её покрасневших щёк. 

"Коннор, ты не должен отказывать себе в веселье, если я не могу" закусив губу, пролепетала она, накрывая другой частью пледа замёрзшего мужа, оказываясь в его объятиях, передавая ему своё тепло.

"Думаю, можно прекрасно повеселиться и здесь" усмехнулся Коннор, включая телевизор, усаживая Эйву к себе на колени, видя её растерянность. "Пирог и какой-нибудь случайный фильм, разве не хороший отдых?"

Эйва могла привести много доводов, что они могли посмотреть фильм и дома, но это было не нужно. Ведь она внутренне хотела, чтобы Коннор никуда не уходил и, наверное, он это почувствовал. 

"Как насчёт снежков?" подмигнула Эйва, когда Коннор доел её кусочек пирога.

"Эйва, серьёзно?" засмеялся Коннор, наблюдая за её быстрым сбором. "Хэй, подойди ко мне".

Встав рядом с ней, Коннор поправил на её шее шарф, оставив лёгкий поцелуй на губах: "Вот так".

Взяв мужа за руку, Эйва потянула его на улицу. Температура заметно снизилась с приходом вечера, но это никак не помешало полететь первому снежку, который был брошен в Коннора. 

"Доктор Роудс, вы играете не по правилам, без всякого предупреждения" наигранно возмутился Коннор, бросая ответный снежный шар, но делая это достаточно осторожно, стопроцентно промахиваясь.

"А вы, Доктор Роудс, поддаётесь мне, 2:0" хмыкнула Эйва, точно не собираясь проигрывать, настигая Коннора чередой снежков.

"Ты ведёшь счёт? Эйва, ты неисправима, дух соперничества никуда не исчезает, да?" пытаясь уклониться от летевших в него снежков, Коннор рассмеялся, видя тот самый непробиваемый взгляд жены, который он видел изо в день с их первой встречи. 

"Не могу отказать себе в этом" ухмыльнулась Эйва, не заметив, как Коннор сократил между ними расстояние, пока она увлечённо лепила и кидала в него снежки. Он поймал её в кольцо рук, соприкасаясь лбами, тихо посмеиваясь, ловя её прерывистое дыхание.

"Сдаёшься?" уточнила она, хитро улыбаясь, смотря ему в глаза.

"Нет" сказав это, Коннор повалил её в сугроб, нависая над ней, не сдерживая заливистого смеха, видя чёткое возмущение на лице любимой. 

"Коннор!" буркнула Эйва, несильно толкнув его в плечо, радуясь широкому шарфу, который не дал попасть снегу на её шею. 

Помогая ей подняться, Коннор слегка виновато пожал плечами: "Думал, это будет лучше снежков".

"Ты проиграл" подставив подножку, Эйва довольно взглянула на падение мужа в сугроб, добавляя к своей победе ещё и снежок.

"Эйва, это нечестно" возмущался Коннор, но всё равно смеялся вместе с ней, без сомнения схватившись за руку, когда она ему протянула её. Вновь прижавшись друг к другу, они стали целоваться, забывая, что стояли на морозе, просто наслаждаясь этим мгновением. Коннор не упустил момента, чтобы положить руку на живот Эйвы, ещё нежнее касаясь её губ, со всей любовью. 

"Коннор" только и прошептала Эйва, вдохнув, чтобы вновь почувствовать его губы на своих, прикрывая глаза, держась на ногах только, потому что Коннор крепко обнимал её. 

"Ты моя самая прекрасная девочка, я люблю тебя" прошептал Коннор, а затем опустил взгляд вниз, ласково проводя по её животу: "И тебя я люблю, наше маленькое счастье".

Возвращаясь домой, Натали протянула Эйве свой телефон, на котором был десяток фотографий, сделанных в тот вечер игры в снежки. Эйва и Коннор на этих снимках были самой счастливой семьёй на свете, прижимаясь друг к другу, и так влюблённо смотря в глаза. Разве Холстеды могли пройти мимо, не сохранив на память эти моменты? И на следующий день все эти фотографии были трепетно распечатаны и вставлены в рамки, а некоторые сложены в их альбом. Эйва не смогла устоять, чтобы не включить звёздный проектор, устроиться удобно в кресле у камина и просмотреть их старые снимки, на которых они только-только начинали встречаться. А, когда Коннор пришёл к ней из ванной, то тоже сел рядом, с улыбкой смотря на счастливое лицо дорогой жены, и больше ему ничего не нужно было.


	33. Ты чувствуешь?

/20 неделя/

"Доктор Роудс, вы готовы?" выйдя в коридор, добродушно спросила Доктор Эдкинс, итак дав немного лишнего времени. 

Эйва растерянно покачала головой, так и не дозвонившись до мужа, с которым договорилась встретиться ровно в 10 утра. Они даже не обсуждали возможности пойти не вместе на главный двадцати недельный скрининг УЗИ. И теперь Эйва чувствовала себя расстроенной, что Коннор так и не появился. Он также не ответил на её бесчисленные звонки. 

"Я не могу, только не без Коннора" слабо отозвалась Эйва, чувствуя слёзы на глазах. Она хотела сдержать свои эмоции, но это было так непросто, что в итоге, прижав ладонь к рту, просто сбежала. Когда двери лифта закрылись, Эйва ещё сильнее заплакала, размазывая по лицу тушь, поджимая губы. Она точно не думала, что будет такой эмоциональной, но малыш влиял на её эмоциональное состояние, делая её слишком хрупкой и ранимой. 

Испытав облегчение, не встретившись ни с кем из знакомых на пути, Эйва быстро покинула больницу. Сегодня у неё был внеплановый выходной из-за проведения обследования ребёнка, но она так импульсивно всё бросила, что на секунду пожалела о содеянном и захотела вернуться. Только что-то всё равно не дало ей сделать этого. 

Добравшись на такси домой, Эйва, даже не смотря на телефон, отключила его, бросив на тумбочку. Сейчас ей хотелось выпить мятного чаю и укутаться в тёплом пледе. Ей точно не хватало необходимого тепла. Чикагская зима слишком замораживала её, выводя из нормы.

"Коннор" внезапно охнула Эйва, выронив кружку из рук, прижав ладони к животу. Она потерянно смотрела вниз, испытывая непередаваемые ощущения. Впервые она почувствовала ребёнка внутри. Это лёгкое, но настойчивое шевеление так резко отразилось во всём теле, что Эйва задрожала. Она нежно поглаживала живот, всё ещё не веря в то, что ощущала. 

Несколько минут Эйва неподвижно стояла на месте, не обращая внимания на разлитый чай под её ногами, просто наслаждаясь моментом. Это было необыкновенно. 

"Малыш, мы так тебя любим" прошептала Эйва, с любовью держа руки на животе, глубоко дыша, пока ребёнок не перестал толкаться, действительно услышав маму. 

Осторожно переступив осколки кружки, Эйва ушла в гостиную, оставив уборку на потом. Она была перевозбуждена произошедшим, и ей требовалось немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Только улыбка не сходила с её лица, когда она сидела на диване, немного подняв вязаный свитер вверх, так избавившись от преграды. Обида на Коннора ушла на второй план, а самое главное, что в такой момент Эйва вспомнила именно о нём, произнеся его имя. Как же она любила его.

Чувствуя изредка лёгкие толчки, Эйва заснула. Она была так счастлива. 

***

"Так, меня ждёт Эви, я пошёл" предупредив Мэгги, Коннор сбросил грязные перчатки в мусорное ведро, всё время поглядывая на часы. 

"Обязательно покажете нам снимки малыша" напомнила Натали, легко хлопнув его по плечу, уходя к поступившему пациенту. 

Если бы лифт ехал немного быстрее, всё могло сложиться иначе. Только Уилл не мог ждать.

"Коннор, мне нужна твоя помощь. Чёрт, там мужчина с раздробленными рёбрами, слишком много осколков, которые задели внутренние органы, и все хирурги заняты" паниковал Холстед, успев поймать Коннора прямо у лифта. 

"Доктор Лэйтом?" подсказал Коннор, надеясь, что ещё сможет попасть к Эйве.

"Он на операции" покачал головой Уилл, нетерпеливо топчась на месте. 

"Уилл. я не могу... Эйва, она так ждала этого дня" отчаянно выдохнул Роудс, итак уже зная, что придётся пойти с Холстедом.

"Мне жаль, Коннор" вздохнул Уилл, и они быстро побежали к пациенту, находящемуся в критическом состоянии. У Роудса не была возможности предупредить Эйву о внеплановой операции, на которой он провёл несколько часов в надежде, что с Эви всё будет в порядке. 

Устало покинув операционную, Коннор опёрся спиной на стену, встречаясь с виноватым взглядом Холстеда, который точно не собирался портить отношения между друзьями.

"Нат не смогла дозвониться до Эйвы, и в больнице её нет" негромко произнёс Уилл, но и этого хватило, чтобы Коннор уже сам набирал один звонок за другим, побежав к Доктору Эдкинс. Он даже не стал ждать лифт, воспользовавшись лестницей. 

Мысль, что с ребёнком что-то могло быть не так, навязчиво пульсировала в голове Роудса. И главное, что в такой момент его не было рядом с Эйвой. 

"Доктор Роудс?" изогнула бровь Эдкинс, когда Коннор влетел к ней в кабинет, забыв о том, что сначала нужно было постучать. 

"Что с Эйвой? Как её плановый осмотр?" задыхаясь от быстрого бега, отчаянно спросил Коннор.

"Она не прошла его" пожала плечами женщина, демонстративно принявшись заниматься своими делами.

"Почему?" оторопел Коннор, всё же облегчённо выдохнув, что Эйва не отвечала ему не из-за плохого результата.

"Вы, как маленькие дети. Ваша жена, Доктор Роудс, не захотела делать скрининг без Вас. Если так и дальше пойдёт, то чувствую, она и рожать откажется без Вас" усмехнулась Эдкинс, добавив, что специально выделила свободное время на завтрашнее утро, чтобы Эйва всё-таки смогла узнать состояние ребёнка. 

Добравшись, как можно скорее, домой, Коннор окончательно успокоился, увидев свою любимую на диване. Эйва мирно спала, небрежно запутавшись в пледе. Подойдя к ней, Коннор заботливо поправил на ней тёплую ткань, нежно проводя рукой по её волосам.

"Коннор?" сипло произнесла Эйва, почувствовав его касание, приоткрыв сонные глаза. 

"Прости меня, малышка... Я должен был прийти, но Уилл, к нему поступил пациент в катастрофическом состоянии, а свободных хирургов не было. Там ещё были сложные ранения, и я..." торопливо пытался объяснить Коннор, но замолк, когда Эйва схватила его за руку, прижав её к своему животу в тот момент, когда малыш вновь толкнулся внутри.

"Эви" прошептал Коннор, с трепетом держа ладонь на её животе, отчётливо чувствуя их маленькое сокровище.

Подняв взгляд на Эйву, Коннор быстро переместился к ней поближе, со всей любовью целуя её. Взяв её лицо в ладони, он просто смотрел ей в глаза, счастливо улыбаясь от избытка эмоций.

"Дорогая, как же я люблю тебя" выдохнул он, покрывая её лицо поцелуями, крепко обнимая.

Не убирая ладони с живота Эйвы, Коннор так и сидел, чувствуя непередаваемую радость. Нежно поцеловав её в губы, он серьёзно напомнил: "Эдкинс записала тебя на завтрашнее утро, и мы пойдём вместе".

"О" только и выдохнула Эйва, заметно покраснев, вспомнив, как позорно сбежала от своего доктора, ещё и расплакавшись при ней. 

"Эви, может узнаем пол нашего малыша?" вдруг спросил Коннор, невесомо поглаживая её ладонь. Они не обсуждали этот момент, но только взглянув друг другу в глаза, сразу определились с ответом.

"Конечно, тогда завтра?" потянув Коннора на себя, широко улыбнулась Эйва, уже находясь в желанном предвкушении. 

"Точно завтра" закивал Коннор, нависнув над ней, чтобы быстро сказать: "Девочка".

"Мальчик" почти одновременно выпалила Эйва, сразу рассмеявшись, легко толкнув Коннора.

"Нет уж, я хочу маленькую тебя, такую же красавицу" усмехнулся Коннор, сразу целуя Эйву, не давая ей возразить. Они просто ждали завтра, наслаждаясь близостью.


	34. Кто?

/20 неделя/

"Значит Вы хотите узнать пол ребёнка?" добродушно улыбалась Эдкинс, проведя основные анализы на двадцатой неделе беременности, принявшись за сканирование плода. На лицах будущих родителей и без слов читался чёткий ответ "да". Они всё утро ощущали приятное волнение. 

"Да" всё же произнесла Эйва, почувствовав тёплую руку на своей ладони, которая дарила уверенность. 

Кивнув, Эдкинс нанесла не столь приятный прохладный гель на живот Эйвы, а затем коснулась его узи-датчиком, сосредоточено взглянув на экран. Коннор тоже перевёл взгляд на монитор, начиная улыбаться только при виде их маленькой крошки. 

"Какой же он крошечный" прошептала Эйва, шмыгнув носом, поджимая губы, слишком эмоционально воспринимая то, что видела на экране. Коннор только крепче сжал её ладонь, поддерживая. 

"Она" так легко и кратко исправила Эйву Доктор Эдкинс, видя столь привычное счастье на лицах обоих родителей. "Да, это девочка, поздравляю, Роудсы, у вас будет девочка".

"О" только и выдохнула Эйва, оказавшись в трепетных объятиях мужа, не сдержавшись, залившись слезами, в перемешку с этим широко улыбаясь. 

"Эви, я так рад" на ухо любимой прошептал Коннор, нежно гладя её по волосам, пока доктор делала снимки их девочки. Он просто не мог передать словами, как был счастлив, что теперь у него будет две любимые девочки. 

Взяв салфетку со стола, Коннор осторожно вытер гель с живота Эйвы, также заботливо опустив водолазку вниз, не упуская момента, чтобы коснуться их малыша, ощутив лёгкий толчок. 

"Ты в порядке, милая?" Эйва до сих пор молчала, пусть уже и перестала плакать. Коннор заглянул ей в глаза, пытаясь понять, чем она обеспокоена, но вместо этого она просто повисла на нём, дыша в шею.

"Я самая счастливая на свете, Коннор, знаешь это?" тихо засмеялась она, не желая отпускать Роудса, крепко держась за него. Впрочем и он не дал бы ей отстраниться, приобнимая за талию, когда Эдкинс передала им снимки их малышки, не забыв напомнить об анализах, которые нужно будет сдать в ближайшие дни. Только сейчас Роудсы были готовы думать только о том, что у них здоровая девочка. 

Выйдя из кабинета, Коннор со спины приобнял любимую женщину, опустив руки на её живот, поцеловав в волосы, чувствуя полнейшее умиротворение. Было только утро, но оно было самым замечательным за все их рабочие смены. 

"Она так пинается" усмехнулся Коннор, со всей любовью поглаживая живот. 

Они стояли совершенно одни в коридоре, и не хотели уходить. Первая совместная операция была назначена только через пару часов. Им повезло, что сегодня они были персонально сняты с неотложного отделения, чтобы не получилось ситуации, как вчера, когда Уилл похитил Коннора в неподходящий момент. 

"Она просто очень своенравная, как я" легко пожала плечами Эйва, сразу почувствовав губы Коннора на своих губах, незамедлительно отвечая на поцелуй. 

"Думаю, я справлюсь с вами" усмехнулся Коннор, когда пришлось отстраниться от жены из-за приехавшего лифта. 

Закончив ближе к вечеру ремонт сердечных клапанов, Эйва первой ушла из операционной, почувствовав лёгкую тошноту. Она не хотела беспокоить Коннора, взяв из шкафчика такой желанный ореховый батончик, но Коннор всё равно примчался следом за ней, обеспокоенно проверяя её состояние. 

"Серьёзно, Коннор? Пять часов на ногах - вот и всё, ничего сверхъестественного или уж тем более, чего-то плохого" Эйва пыталась заверить мужа, что с ней всё уже в порядке. 

"Я сам сделаю заключительный осмотр твоих пациентов" он не спрашивал, а констатировал то, что собирался сделать, даже, если Эйва будет против.

Смирившись, Эйва осталась в комнате отдыха, лениво перелистывая вчерашнюю газету, держа одну руку на животе, заметно успокаиваясь, когда чувствовала лёгкие, но такие настойчивые толчки их девочки. 

"Почему я узнаю об этом от Уилла?!" сразу, вбежав в комнату, возмутилась Натали, рьяно жестикулируя руками. "Эйва, я поздравляю с девочкой"

Крепко обняв подругу, Натали сразу взяла снимок малышки Роудс, с широкой улыбкой рассматривая его.

"Я уже вижу стойкий характер этой крошки" серьёзно подытожила Нат, не удержавшись от тёплой улыбки.

"Коннор уже готовится к тому, что дочка будет моей копией" засмеялась Эйва, сразу вспоминая вечные стычки с Коннором по любому поводу. 

Натали состроила сочувствующее выражение лица, рассмеявшись вместе с Эйвой. 

"Теперь у вас начнётся сложный этап: выбор подходящего имени" напомнила Натали, прыснув со смеху, увидев, как резко дёрнулась Эйва, которая всё откладывала это событие на "потом", ссылаясь на то, что они ещё не знали пол ребёнка. Только теперь всё было известно, кроме имени.

"Думаю, до рождения малышки - мы успеем придумать ей имя" с надеждой в голосе произнесла Эйва, зная, что это будет очень и очень долго, а главное - сложно. 

"Кажется, Коннор пришёл за тобой" подмигнула женщина, сразу выходя из комнаты, пропуская Роудса внутрь, только кивая ему. 

"Как вы?" улыбаясь, Коннор чмокнул Эйву в губы, а затем быстро переоделся, забыв о сменной обуви, так и оставшись в специальных тапочках.

"Коннор, ноги" засмеялась Эйва, легко шлёпнув мужа по бедру, когда он уже собирался идти на выход. Стукнув себя по лбу, он быстро переобулся, слишком торопясь домой. "Ты что-то задумал?"

Эйва всегда читала Коннора, не давая ему личного пространства на какие-либо секреты. 

"Увидишь" только и сказал он, когда они сели в машину. Эйва невнятно проворчала, всегда опасаясь сюрпризов, пусть все они, если их делал Коннор, были только положительными. Сославшись на то, что на их коротком пути затяжная пробка, они поехали в объезд, потратив гораздо больше времени. А, когда Эйва захотела проверить навигатор движения, то Коннор легко забрал его из её рук, покачав головой.

"Коннор" закатила глаза Эйва, но покорно сдалась. 

Когда Эйва зашла в дом, то вся гостиная была в ярких шарах розового и жёлтого цвета, и у дивана стоял красивый торт такой же красочный торт.

"Поздравляем!" замахала рукой Натали, выйдя из тени в обнимку с Уиллом. 

"О, как это мило" заикнувшись, произнесла Эйва, смотря на друзей, а затем на улыбающегося Коннора. "Пробок не было, да?"

"Уилл и Натали не успели бы приехать раньше, если бы мы поехали нашей дорогой" согласился Коннор, что всё же немного схитрил. "Торт ореховый, как ты любишь".

Эйва легко толкнула вбок Коннора, слыша его смех. 

Вечер прошёл прекрасно, и торт был очень вкусным. Это стало ясно, когда Коннор проводил Холстедов, а вернувшись в гостиную, увидел, как Эйва доедала очередную порцию сладости. Присев рядом с ней, он прилёг так, чтобы обнять Эйву, прижавшись головой к её животу. Не привыкнув, она только смутилась, невольно опустив руку на волосы Коннора.

"Я теперь весь в торте?" уточнил Коннор, приподняв глаза на Эйву, поймав замешательство в её глазах, а потом понимание, что она была вся в торте.

"О, зато ты сладкий" легко отмахнулась Эйва, рассмеявшись вместе с Коннором, оказавшись на спине, когда он не остался в долгу, запачкав её лицо шоколадным кремом, чтобы поцеловать в нос.

"Как и ты" целуясь, они кое-как, натыкаясь на мебель, добрались до ванной, в одежде оказываясь под горячими струями душа, не отрываясь друг от друга. Им всегда не хватало времени вместе. И вечер ещё не кончался, он только начинался для них двоих.


	35. В порядке

/25 неделя/

Только успев отвыкнуть от неприятных утренних ощущений, Эйву вновь захлестнула волна дискомфорта, связанная с беременностью. Сначала она заволновалась, что простудилась, но вскоре, стойко терпя головную боль и лёгкую тошноту, предположение о болезни ушло на второй план. Быстрый анализ, который тайком провела Натали, выявил железодефицитную анемию. Это было допустимо для её срока, хоть и нехорошо. 

"Я обязательно посещу своего доктора, Нат. Только давай обойдёмся без посвящения в это Коннора" нервничала Эйва, теребя в руках стетоскоп. Ко всему прочему, сегодня у неё был сложный день в неотложном отделении. Неприятное чувство не давало ей покоя, как будто она должна была чего-то избежать. Где-то на краю сознания ей показалось, что в ней кричал инстинкт будущей матери.

"Только, если завтра не решишь эту проблему, я лично оповещу о ней Коннора" совершенно серьёзно предупредила Натали, вырвав Эйву из своих мыслей, сразу направившись к только приехавшей бригаде парамедиков с высоким мощным мужчиной, который настойчиво метался на каталке, норовя упасть с неё.

"Полная дезориентация в следствие тупой травмы головы" быстро доложила девушка, не забыв упомянуть о введённых препаратах. 

Эйва шумно выдохнула, мотнув головой, отгоняя странное ощущение, присоединяясь к Нат, сразу распоряжаясь сделать КТ головного мозга. 

"У него открытая рана на затылке" не услышав упоминания об этом, решила уточнить Эйва, опустив руки на голову пострадавшего, пытаясь получше рассмотреть ранение. Как только она попыталась поближе присмотреться, мужчина резко сел на кровати, грубо толкнув Эйву в сторону. 

"Эйва!" вскрикнула Натали.

Сразу прижав руки к животу, создавая некую защитную оболочку, Эйва открывала и закрывала рот, как будто задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха. Катастрофически громкий шум в ушах и сильное головокружение выбили её из реальности, погружая в темноту. Она понимала, что ей помогли подняться, но казалось, что это происходило не с ней. Все голоса заглушились, даже себя Эйва не слышала. Попытка заговорить вылилась в рвоту. Ей было страшно. Очень страшно. Не найдя лучшего способа отгородить себя от внешнего мира, Эйва зажмурилась. 

Когда Эйва снова открыла глаза, то уже лежала в палате. Голова не болела, и приступы тошноты прекратились. На всякий случай, сглотнув, она осторожно присела на кровати, фокусируя зрение, борясь с расплывающимися предметами. Страх снова обрушился на неё, когда Эйва вспомнила, что случилось. Откинув одеяло, она быстро прижала ладони к животу, прикусив губу. 

"Хэй, всё хорошо, всё хорошо" знакомый и такой нужный шёпот раздался прямо над ухом. А затем крепкие руки обвили хрупкое тело женщины. Как же она нуждалась в нём.

"К.. Коннор" заикнулась Эйва, отчаянно скомкав пальцами халат на спине мужа, тяжело дыша.

"Тшш, Эви, детка. Давай дыши спокойно, иначе наша девочка будет только сильнее переживать" также тихо успокаивал Коннор, чувствуя весомые толчки их ребёнка, сам испытывая ужас.

"Я должна была тебе сказать, что плохо чувствовала себя, что..." виновато говорила Эйва, когда Коннор бережно опустил ладони на её лицо, глубоко посмотрев в глаза. Эти голубые глаза так умиротворяюще действовали на женщину. 

"Я знаю, что у тебя анемия, дорогая. И знаю, что ты не хотела беспокоить меня, но ты у меня на первом месте" Коннор нежно поцеловал её в лоб, всё также продолжив смотреть в глаза, видя в них сначала удивление, а затем вину. 

"Коннор, мне так жаль" устало произнесла Эйва, обмякнув в руках мужа. Ей так было стыдно и горько, что она наплевала на своё состояние, на их девочку, отправившись к пациенту, чуть не пострадав из-за этого, хотя внутренний голос пытался её остановить. 

"Натали позаботилась о срочном осмотре, и малышка в порядке" пытаясь подбодрить Эйву, проговорил Коннор, касаясь её ладоней, беря их в свои руки. "Как ты? Что насчёт тошноты? Рвота была вызвана стрессом, ты испугалась".

"Мне лучше, правда" пролепетала она, упираясь лбом в плечо Коннора, облегчённо выдыхая, услышав хорошие известия насчёт их ребёнка. 

"Голова перестала кружиться?" продолжал спрашивать Коннор, негативно оценивая бледный вид жены. 

"Если только чуть-чуть" неуверенно призналась Эйва под давлением Коннора. Его настойчивость ничуть не уступала её. 

Вздохнув, Коннор осторожно перебрался на кровать к Эйве, садясь так, что её голова оказалась на его груди, и она сама прижалась к нему, чувствуя себя в безопасности. Укрыв её одеялом, он опустил ладони на оголённый живот, заранее слегка приподняв кофту. За последние пять недель живот Эйвы заметно вырос. К тому же, женщина сама стала неуклюжей, но Коннор находил это прекрасным, постоянно любуясь ей. 

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы Эйва провалилась в сон, утопая в объятиях Коннора. Ей всегда было легко засыпать, чувствуя его, как сейчас. 

"Эви, я тебя люблю" тихо произнёс Коннор, невесомо коснувшись губами её волос, немного улыбнувшись. Он будет ещё сильнее оберегать своих девочек.


	36. Невнимательность

/28 неделя/

"Доктор Роудс!" вскрикнула Бэт, быстро схватив чистую марлю, протянув её Эйве, помогая зажать ладонь.

Шла третья несложная операция, но Эйва напрочь забыла перекусить перед ней, как всегда это делала. И в итоге, она оступилась, неосторожно взяв скальпель, даже не глянув на острый предмет, чисто интуитивно вытянув руку. 

Прижимая стерильную тряпку к глубокому порезу, Эйва сделала шаг назад, поняв, что не сможет продолжить операцию. К тому же, и само кровотечение не останавливалось. 

"Я вызову другого доктора" сориентировался медицинский персонал, не дожидаясь указаний Эйвы. А она была благодарна самостоятельности её команды. 

"Наверное, Вам понадобятся швы" предположила Бэт, видя количество крови и также, не дожидаясь, передавая информацию о пострадавшей. 

Выйдя из операционной, Эйва подставила руку под кран, глубоко дыша. Бэт была права, и ей действительно требовались швы. 

"Чёрт" только и выдохнула она, взяв несколько чистых бумажных полотенец, ими зажимая порез. Они почти сразу промокли насквозь.

Малышка была недовольна своей мамой, показывая это явными и настойчивыми толчками. 

"Эйва, что случилось?" Коннор забежал в предоперационный отсек, моментально переведя взгляд на рану. Зная, что сейчас последуют храбрые слова, что "всё в порядке", он приобнял её за талию, ведя в процедурный кабинет. 

"Я была не внимательна" виновато произнесла Эйва, никогда не попадая в такую несуразную ситуацию. Её даже начало тошнить. 

"Ты не поела" Коннор не спрашивал, а утверждал, сурово взглянув на неё, когда усадил на стул, доставая всё необходимое для наложения швов. Он всё равно не мог злиться на Эйву, видя, насколько она хрупкая. 

"Только перед этой операцией я забыла съесть что-нибудь" пролепетала она, вытянув руку вперёд, опустив её на стол. Тошнота прошла, когда она оказалась в сидячем положении. Потерянное количество крови сыграло свою роль. И сейчас Эйве хотелось поскорее разобраться с рукой и поесть, чтобы не навредить ребёнку. 

Как будто прочитав мысли жены, Коннор достал из кармана сникерс, открыв его, он протянул его ей в здоровую руку.

"Спасибо, Коннор" несмело улыбнулась Эйва, откусив сытный батончик, не сразу обратив, как бережно Коннор обработал глубокий порез, а затем обезболил весь участок руки, чтобы приняться за основную работу - наложить швы.

Пока он аккуратно и кропотливо возился с несколькими швами, Эйва увлечённо наблюдала за ним, даже больше с какой-то оценкой. 

"Сам Коннор Роудс накладывает мне швы" хихикнула Эйва, почувствовав себя гораздо бодрее после маленького перекуса, да ещё и после такой повышенной заботы со стороны мужа. "Я слышала от Эйприл, что у тебя был большой опыт в аккуратных швах. Ты так делал это, что не оставалось следов".

"К тебе у меня особенно внимательный подход" замотав ладонь бинтом, Коннор наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать её запястье. Это было сделано с такой любовью, что Эйва замерла на полувздохе, встретившись взглядами.

"А теперь пойдём я помогу тебе одеться и отправлю на такси домой" серьёзно заключил Коннор, снова приобнимая Эйву, чтобы довести до раздевалки. 

"Я никогда ещё не резалась во время проведения операции" недовольно призналась Эйва, когда Коннор застёгивал на ней куртку. Ей было неловко, что она оторвала его от работы в неотложном отделении, что ему пришлось скинуть своего срочного пациента на Итана. Она была какой-то проблемной.

"Ты меня не отвлекла, Эйва" Коннор покачал головой, как будто зная, что творится в голове его любимой. "Неосторожности всегда случаются впервые, теперь всё хорошо, да?"

Он присел на корточки перед Эйвой, чтобы опустить руки на большой живот, чтобы ощутить движение малышки, убедившись, что с его двумя девочками точно всё в порядке. Эйва только неподвижно стояла, опустив глаза вниз, наблюдая, с какой любовью и с каким трепетом Коннор нежничал с их ребёнком. Это было непередаваемое приятное чувство. И ей не хотелось, чтобы это прекращалось.

"Хочу, чтобы ты поскорее пришёл домой" не став умалчивать желаемое, выпалила Эйва, в третий раз поправляя на себе большой шарф. Хоть в Чикаго и ушли морозы, но апрельскую прохладу в перемешку с дождями никто не отменял. 

"Я постараюсь, дорогая" целуя её, пообещал Коннор, в четвёртый раз поправив на ней шарф, одновременно с ней рассмеявшись. 

Дома Эйва попыталась приготовить ужин, но из-за ноющей боли в руке, она остановила свой выбор на итальянской кухне на заказ. Коннор не был привередой, всегда приветствуя доставку еды, и они часто ней пользовались, особенно, когда у них был отпуск. 

Не успела она поставить коробки с доставленной едой на столик в гостиной, как в дверях послышался звук ключей. 

"Коннор" охнув, когда он подхватил её, крепко обнимая, Эйва счастливо прижалась к нему.

"Кажется, я выполнил обещание прийти домой пораньше" подмигнул Коннор, легко чмокнув её в нос, всегда в этот момент смотря на её лицо, как она морщилась от неожиданности.

"И я рада" расплываясь в довольной улыбке, Эйва кивнула в сторону еды: "Я хотела сама, но рука стала болеть".

Коннор сразу изменился в лице, став серьёзным. Быстро переодевшись, вымыв руки и взяв их семейную аптечку хирургов, он присел на диван рядом с Эйвой. 

"Коннор, не стоит так волноваться" тихо отозвалась Эйва, когда мужчина снял бинт, чтобы сделать чистую новую повязку, обработав свежие швы. Эйва действительно была его главным пациентом, с которым он собирался очень тщательно носиться. 

"От твоего скорейшего выздоровления зависит, когда мы выйдем на работу" как бы невзначай уточнил Коннор, отпустив её руку, поймав на себе удивлённый взгляд. "Да, я воспользовался тремя выходными, которые как-то пропустил".

"Коннор, ты..." Эйва собиралась сказать правду: "Ты лучший, спасибо".

Как только с ужином было покончено, парочка осталась сидеть в кромешной тьме под любимым звёздным небом Эйвы. Это было так красиво. Коннор приобнял Эйву, опустив ладонь на её живот, наслаждаясь этими прекрасными мгновениями.


	37. Бессонная ночь

/31 неделя/

"Что такое, дорогая?" Коннор был чутким и всегда старался засыпать после Эйвы. И сейчас он слышал, как она постоянно ёрзала на кровати, меняя положение, переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой, конечно же, стараясь делать это, как можно тише. Только подобная конспирация была заведомо провальной. 

Включив еле видимый ночник над кроватью, Коннор повернулся лицом к лицу Эйвы, заглянув в её уставшие сонные глаза. 

"Что-то болит?" встревоженно напрягся он, но Эйва замотала головой, выдавив лёгкую улыбку.

"Малышка не хочет спать" только и сказала она, не сдерживаясь, в открытую зевая. 

"О, милая" облегчённо выдохнул Коннор, успев напридумывать ужасные вещи. Придвинувшись ближе к Эйве, он опустил руку на живот, чувствуя беспрерывное движение внутри и нечастые толчки. Стало ясно, что в ближайшее время ей не уснуть. 

"Что насчёт фруктового чая с коричными кренделями?" мягко улыбнулся Коннор, нежно поглаживая беспокойный живот.

"Кажется, это лучшее решение" усмехнулась Эйва, благодарно чмокнув Коннора в губы, неповоротливо слезая с кровати. Она и не представляла, как сложно будет передвигаться с такими размерами, так что последнюю неделю выглядела неуклюже. 

"Ты и малыш - выглядите прекрасно" широко улыбаясь, заключил Коннор, первым уходя на кухню, затылком ощутив прожигающий взгляд жены. Ведь этот комплимент был брошен, когда Эйва, покачиваясь, поднялась с кровати. 

Глянув на себя в зеркало, Эйва в очередной раз приятно удивилась, каким стал большим её живот. Невольно опустив ладони на него, она расплылась в улыбке. И бессонная ночь никак не влияла на её безграничное счастье. 

"Эйва!" когда она услышала голос Коннора, то поняла, что простояла напротив зеркала точно не пару минут. Смутившись, Эйва накинула махровый тёплый халат и наконец-то спустилась на кухню. 

Взглянув взглядом, наполненным любовью, Коннору самому захотелось обнять Эйву, а затем прикоснуться к их малышу. Он уже думал о том, с каким трудом будет разлучаться с их девочкой, когда она родится, уходя на работу. 

"Как ты себя чувствуешь?" сев на диване, Коннор передал Эйве кружку с ароматным фруктовым чаем, пристально смотря на неё. Он и так видел, что она бледная, а ещё точно нуждается в сне и в большем количестве отдыха. Только завтра был рабочий день, как и сегодня. 

"Как беременная женщина" засмеялась Эйва, в своей привычной манере довольно взглянув на Коннора, пытаясь успокоить его, только этого не хватило. "Коннор, правда, Доктор Эдкинс сказала, что всё в норме, ты же сам видел сегодняшние снимки нашей девочки и остальные результаты исследований. Я полностью здорова, как и наш ребёнок".

"Только это не отменяет того факта, что ты мало спишь" неохотно произнёс Коннор, зная, что с этим всё равно нельзя ничего поделать. 

"Завтра смена не в неотложном отделении, а значит я смогу найти время на отдых, я обещаю" Эйва пыталась убедить Коннора, опустив ладонь на его колено. Её слова всегда убедительно действовали на мужчину, даже, когда она пыталась обмануть его, чтобы лишний раз не волновать. Коннор всегда ей верил.

"Я постараюсь забрать себе всех твоих потенциальных пациентов" предупредил Коннор, сделав так на прошлой неделе, когда у Эйвы резко упало артериальное давление, и она потеряла сознание прямо за столом буфета. 

"Честно, я готова их сама отдать тебе, лишь бы уловить немного спокойного сна" фыркнула Эйва, даже не став с ним спорить, настолько устав, допивая вкусный чай.

Когда с горячим напитком было покончено, Эйва опёрлась на плечо Коннора, вновь зевнув. Он перехватил её, прижимая к себе, целуя в волосы.

"Ох" неожиданно выдохнула Эйва, чуть отстранившись от мужа, заметно покраснев.

"Что случилось?!" забеспокоился Коннор, пытаясь по её взгляду понять, в чём дело. Она только мотнула головой, нерасторопно поднимаясь с дивана, придерживая рукой живот. 

"Эйва?" вопросительно произнёс он, не понимая её поведения. 

"Я пойду в кровать, может быть, смогу уснуть" промямлила Эйва, пожав плечами, медленно поднимаясь по лестнице в их спальню. 

Подстраховывая её сзади, идя следом, Коннор всё равно собирался узнать правду. Он волновался, даже не зная причины. 

Забравшись под одеяло, Эйва искоса взглянула на Коннора, тоже зная его настойчивость: "Ты крепко обнял меня".

Коннор изогнул бровь, ожидая продолжение, потому что обнимать её крепко - было обыденным делом. 

"Чёрт, Коннор" закатив глаза, простонала Эйва, схватив подушку, чтобы прижать её к своему лицу. 

"Да что такое, Эви?" присев на край кровати, он осторожно взял её за запястье, отводя руку в сторону, отбрасывая защитную подушку в сторону. Эти пронзительные голубые глаза всегда парализовывали Эйву, гипнотизируя.

"Коннор, просто чувствительная грудь, вот и всё, ничего сверхъестественного" быстро произнесла Эйва, делая это, как можно более непринужденнее, как будто до этого и вовсе не краснела. 

"О" через пару секунд отозвался Коннор, даже не зная, как это лучше всего прокомментировать.

"Просто беременность" добавила она, отводя взгляд, пропуская момент, когда оказалась в бережных объятиях Коннора. 

"Я буду осторожнее" прошептал Коннор, целуя жену в шею, укладываясь так, чтобы было комфортно обнимать её со спины, опустив ладонь на живот. "Малышка не пинается".

"Кажется, ей нравится фруктовый чай" усмехнулась Эйва, расслабляясь, находясь так близко к Коннору. 

"Кажется, она хочет, чтобы мамочка тоже поспала" улыбнулся Коннор, тоже начав зевать. 

Они настолько устали, что у них не осталось сил, чтобы пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи, сразу же провалившись в сон.


	38. Теперь это не твоя операция

/34 неделя/

Поправив белый халат, который был заказан специально для большого живота, Эйва направилась в операционную. Сегодня ей предстояла заняться пересадкой сердца с некоторыми дополнительными осложнениями. Подобная операция могла растянуться до восьми часов, но Эйва не собиралась отступать, потому что на столе был её давний пациент, которого она несколько раз спасла, пока он ждал новое сердце. И вот сегодня всё должно было получиться.

Зайдя в предоперационное помещение, Эйва удивлённо замерла, увидев команду Коннора, занимающуюся подготовкой. Она не договаривалась с ним о помощи, они вообще с самого утра не пересекались, занимаясь навалившейся работой. 

"Это операция моей команды" увидев, что Коннора нет, Эйва всё равно решила напомнить о себе, всё ещё не понимаю, что здесь происходило. 

"Доктор Роудс, ваш муж забрал эту операцию" медицинский персонал постоянно терялся, когда нужно было говорить с Роудсами, не зная, как лучше обратиться, не запутавшись. 

"Что?" только и выдохнула Эйва, сразу направившись на его поиски, недовольно поджав губы. Он молча решил присвоить себе её пациента. Пнув дверь, она никак не ожидала, что попадёт ней по Коннору.

"Чёрт" еле слышно ругнулся Роудс, подняв взгляд на виновника, уже приготовившись прочитать целую лекцию о том, как важно аккуратно открывать двери во всей больнице, чтобы не задеть кого-нибудь, но перед ним стояла взбешённая жена. 

"Какого чёрта, Коннор? Что всё это значит?" напала Эйва, толкнув его в раздевалку в их кардиоторакальном отделении, которая не пропускала никакой посторонней информации. 

"Эви, ты почти всю ночь не спала" Коннор предпринял попытку оправдаться, говоря всё это с такой нежностью, точно не собираясь вступать с ней в нежелательный конфликт. Хотя Эйва последнюю неделю только и хотела нарваться на ссору, но он не поддавался, всегда успокаивая её.

"Эта операция важна для меня, и я её проведу" практически по слогам отчеканила Эйва, с большим усилием не выдав болезненный толчок малыша.

"Нет, ты не будешь проводить её. Я уже всё согласовал с Гудвин" как бы Коннор не хотел сталкиваться лбами с Эйвой, но сейчас не было другого варианта. Он был готов выслушать поток негодования, лишь бы уберечь её и их малышку. Восемь часов на ногах для беременной на тридцать четвёртой неделе - это уже слишком. 

"Роудс, твоя гиперопека вышла за дозволенные рамки" процедила Эйва, чувствуя непередаваемую обиду, как будто она сама не могла осознавать все риски. Её раздражало, что Коннор решал за неё. И пусть сейчас ней играли эмоции, вызванные беременностью, но она всё равно не могла остановиться.

"Эви, послушай" Коннор вытянул руки вперёд, пытаясь обнять её.

"И что будет через неделю? Ты вообще запретишь мне работать? Я лучший кардиоторакальный хирург, и эта операция моя" воздуха в лёгких стало не хватать. Эйва заметно нервничала, вздрогнув, когда малышка в животе вновь толкнулась, попав в подреберье. Луч боли неприятно прошёл сквозь всё тело.

"Эйва!" Коннор сразу подхватил её, осторожно усаживая на диван, обхватив её лицо ладонями, заглядывая ей в лицо. "Где болит? Что-то с ребёнком? Милая".

"Малышке мало места" тихо пояснила Эйва, не удерживаясь от слёз, покатившихся по щекам. 

Коннор взял салфетку, заботливо вытирая слёзы с её глаз, обнимая крепко. Он определённо не хотел доводить её до такого состояния. Коннор опустил ладонь на её живот, и они пару минут сидели в тишине, нарушаемой еле слышными всхлипами Эйвы. Её эмоциональность была безгранична. 

"Мне лучше" наконец-то выдавила Эйва, кусая нижнюю губу. Ей было стыдно за свою острую реакцию, хоть она и знала, что Коннор поймёт её. 

Коннор невесомо поцеловал её в мокрую щёку, мягко улыбнувшись, не убирая руки с живота.

"Коннор, пожалуйста, дай мне провести эту операцию" выдохнула Эйва, выглядя такой жалкой в этот момент. 

"После того, что тебе становится плохо, когда малышка сильно толкает тебя?" спокойно уточнил Коннор, пытаясь не быть резким, но он сильно переживал. 

"Это, потому что я разнервничалась" голос Эйвы звучал неубедительно, и она, в конце концов, опустила глаза.

"Эви, милая, тебе последние недели не нужно проводить сложные и долгие операции, это плохо скажется на твоём здоровье. Ты и так сильно устаёшь. И это не значит, что я собираюсь оставлять тебя дома. Но пересадка сердца - это не операция для беременной на седьмом месяце" Коннор пытался убедить своего ангела не делать глупостей. 

"Только пусть эта операция будет последней до родов" не сдавалась Эйва, шумно сглотнув. 

"Какая же ты упрямая, а" устало простонал Коннор, уже не зная, как сделать так, чтобы не навредить ей эмоционально. Он боялся, что если сейчас окончательно поссорится и уйдёт на операцию, то Эйве станет плохо. 

Эйва хотела было возразить, но охнула, прижав руки к животу. Неожиданная паника отразилась на её лице: "Коннор, у меня схватки". Её голос дрожал.

"Эйва, дыши и посмотри на меня" серьёзно приказал Коннор, вынуждая её сфокусировать взгляд на нём. А затем он быстро приобнял Эйву, помогая ей подняться, ведя в родовое отделение, попутно набирая Доктора Эдкинса. 

"Коннор, больно" жалко выдохнула Эйва, крепко вцепившись в руки Коннора. 

"Глубоко дыши, Эви, ну же!" продолжал командовать Коннор, пока к Эйве не прибежала медсестра и Доктор Эдкинс.

"Что тут у нас? Неужели ваша малышка поскорее хочет выйти наружу" по-доброму говорила Эдкинс, словами отвлекая Эйву, помогая ей раздвинуть ноги, чтобы проверить матку: насколько она раскрылась. 

"Сколько было схваток и с какой частотой до того, как я сюда пришла?" уточнила Эдкинс, когда осмотр матки не дал результатов. 

"Одна схватка" сипло произнесла Эйва, придя в себя, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше. "Около минуты, может меньше".

"Пока роды откладываются. Это были ложные схватки" улыбнулась Эдкинс, успокаивая обоих Роудсов, оставляя их наедине друг с другом.

"Эви, малышка" выдохнул Коннор, присев на край кровати, взяв её слабую ладонь в свои руки. 

"Прости, я напугала тебя" неловко улыбнулась она, облегчённо выдыхая. Эйва и сама успела испугаться, точно не думая так рано рожать, хоть и безумно хотела уже ощутить их девочку на своих руках.

"Ты и наша девочка безумно напугали меня" нервно усмехнулся Коннор, наклоняясь, чтобы упереться лбом в лоб своей любимой. "Пожалуйста, не делай так".

Кивнув, Эйва прижалась к Коннору, чувствуя себя глупо. Ведь десять минут назад сражалась с ним за проведение сложной операции. 

"Коннор, тебе пора на операцию" неохотно напомнила Эйва, целуя мужчину в губы. 

"Без меня не рожать" усмехнулся Коннор, нежно проведя рукой по её животу.

"Принято, босс" засмеялась Эйва, удобно устраиваясь на кровати, оставаясь здесь на ближайший час до полного наблюдения.

Когда Коннор закончил операцию, Эйва ждала его уже в раздевалке, дочитывая книгу. За всё время её вызвали несколько раз в неотложное отделение, и то на простые случаи. Очутившись в объятиях, она тихо произнесла: "Я так люблю тебя, Коннор".

"И я люблю тебя, моя девочка" также негромко прошептал Коннор, счастливо улыбаясь, чувствуя движение малышки в её животе.


	39. Имя

/36 неделя/

Сегодня у Эйвы был внеплановый выходной из-за утреннего ужасного самочувствия. Она просто не смогла подняться с кровати из-за неожиданной тошноты и боли в спине. Сколько же паники ей пришлось увидеть, когда Коннор звонил в пять утра Доктору Эдкинс, боясь, что состояние жены отходило от нормы. Если бы Эйва не сдала вчера важные анализы, то он бы не поверил и не смог бы спокойно уйти на работу. 

"Пообещай, что будешь писать мне, хотя бы раз в час о том, как ты, ладно?" с тревогой в голосе попросил Коннор, в последний раз перед уходом поцеловав её, а затем нежно погладив живот, чётко ощутив толчок их малышки. 

"Коннор, всё будет в порядке, не волнуйся" заверила Эйва, подтверждая свои слова солнечной улыбкой. Во всяком случае, она ничего важного не пропускала, только нескольких пациентов, за которыми присмотрит Коннор, ведь возможность оперировать у неё была ограничена до самих родов. 

В отсутствие Коннора, Эйва постаралась не напрягаться, неуклюже передвигаясь по дому, поддерживая большой живот. Она до сих пор не верила, что скоро у них появится дочка. Улыбаясь, думая об этом, она решила разобрать оставшиеся коробки с вещами для их малышки. 

Детская комната была практически полностью готова. Она была в ярких цветочных тонах, прямо, как полевые цветы, которые так любила Эйва. Бледно-нежная кроватка с пышным балдахином добавляла нежности, ведь Коннор всегда называл их малышку принцессой. Именно он настоял на этом варианте кровати, с такой бережностью собирая её по частям. Остальные же элементы комнаты выбрала Эйва. Вся обстановка создавала впечатление сказки: маленькие полки с множеством детских книжек, мягкая коробка с такими же мягкими игрушками для самых маленьких, пеленальный столик - всё сияло жёлтыми, салатовыми, розовыми цветами. Около кроватки стояло деревянное кресло-качалка, на котором настояла Эйва. Эта вещь напоминала ей о своём детстве. И она считала, что так будет легче укачивать их малышку. Естественно, не обошлось без маленьких звёзд, усеявших весь потолок и появляющихся в тёмное время суток, как еле заметные светильники. Тогда Коннору нравилось наблюдать, как трепетно Эйва подбирала украшения в комнаты их дочки. 

Сейчас же Эйва присела на пуфик, стоящий рядом с пеленальным столиком, взяв небольшую коробку. Поставив её на колени, она вытянула несколько рамок, соединённых между собой, как целое созвездие. Заранее взяв приготовленные фотографии, Эйва просунула их под стекло, конечно же, оставив свободные ячейки для их малышки. Отложив рамки на пеленальный столик, она достала из другого ящика маленькую ниточку гирлянды, огоньки которой находились в вязанных розовых шарах. Встав на цыпочки, Эйва прицепила её декоративными деревянными прищепками к шторе на окне. Когда она тянулась, малышка больно толкнулась.

"Ай" зажмурилась Эйва, сразу прижав ладонь к животу, глубоко дыша. 

"Эйва?" Коннор быстро зашёл в комнату, взволнованно оглядывая любимую с ног до головы, явно успев надумать себе плохого.

"Ты уже вернулся" обрадовалась Эйва, оказываясь в его объятиях, по которым успела сильно заскучать. Она точно завтра выйдет на работу, чтобы быть рядом с Коннором. 

"Еле дождался конца смены" признался он, целуя Эйву в волосы, замечая рамку с фотографиями. "Милая, вот ты чем занималась".

Подойдя к пеленальному столику, Коннор с улыбкой погрузился в воспоминания, увидев их совместную фотографию на следующее утро после его предложения. Эйва тогда, только проснувшись, не веря, постоянно повторяла "Эйва Роудс", пробуя, как это будет звучать. Это был такой счастливый момент в их жизни. На другой фотографии они целовались на свадьбе. 

"Милая, это прекрасно" прошептал Коннор, повернувшись к Эйве, чтобы поцеловать её, крепко обняв, опустив руки на живот. Их путь привёл к тому, что скоро они станут родителями прекрасной девочки, без сомнений точно такой же, как и его любимая девочка. Настоящее счастье. 

"О чём думаешь?" чувствуя Коннора, еле слышно поинтересовалась Эйва, заглянув ему в глаза.

"О том, как мы счастливы" улыбнулся Коннор, не отпуская её, просто наслаждаясь теплотой. 

"А ты сомневался, что мы вообще сможем поладить" засмеялась Эйва, привычно приподняв брови, легко ухмыляясь, напомнив ему об их знакомстве. Коннор успел отвыкнуть от неповторимого характера Эйвы Беккер, пока она из-за беременности была слишком ранимой.

"Моя главная ошибка, и я рад, что я её исправил" усмехнулся он, не давая Эйве возможности ничего сказать, накрывая её губы своими губами.

Малышка снова толкнулась, и Коннор осторожно погладил живот, улыбаясь.

"Мы долго думали над именем" напомнил Коннор о нерешённом вопросе.

"И мы так не определились с ним" добавила Эйва, устало опустив голову на его плечо.

"Эйвери" произнёс Коннор, поцеловав Эйву в висок до того, как она удивлённо отстранилась от него.

"Коннор" заикнулась она.

"Ты сама сказала, что позволишь мне окончательно решить" Коннор изогнул бровь, садясь в кресло-качалку, утягивая Эйву на себя. Когда она оказалась на его коленях, то они почти минуту молча качались, не нарушая зрительного контакта.

"Только ты должен был выбрать между Оливией и Мией" всё же начала Эйва, закусив губу.

"Эта малышка ещё не появилась на свет, но уже показывает свой характер, много раз пугая, чего стоили ложные схватки. А то, как она всегда толкается, когда я говорю то, что тебе не нравится?" убеждал Коннор, опустив ладони на щёки Эйвы, мягко улыбнувшись ей.

"Коннор, но у нас будут одинаковые нежные имена - Эви" неуверенно произнесла она, кусая нижнюю губу.

"И главное, что так только я тебя называл, больше никто" по-доброму усмехнулся Коннор.

"Коннор, это безумие" по голосу Эйвы он понял, что она уже сдалась. 

"Спасибо" соприкоснувшись носами друг с другом, прошептал Коннор, видя застывшие слёзы в глазах его ангела. "Ты самое лучшее в моей жизни, и так будет всегда".

Эйва не удержалась и заплакала, уткнувшись в грудь Коннора. 

"Моя девочка, тише-тише" Коннор нежно водил рукой по её спине, пока она вздрагивала от всхлипов, прижимаясь к нему, ощущая всю его любовь.

"Эйвери Роудс, действительно хорошо звучит" сквозь слёзы улыбнулась Эйва, когда Коннор вытер мокрые дорожки с её щёк, целуя в них, а затем в губы, окончательно успокаивая. 

"Коннор, можешь покачать меня?" робко спросила Эйва, втянув шею в плечи, выглядя ещё более хрупкой.

Обнимая, он медленно качался в кресле, пока Эйва не уснула в его руках, даже не обращая внимания на заметное движение малышки в животе, которое чувствовал Коннор, с безграничной любовью смотря на своё бесценное сокровище.


	40. Экстренно

/38 неделя/

Собираясь на работу, Эйва сонно пыталась привести в порядок отросшие волосы. Она привыкла иметь длину чуть выше плеч, а сейчас она была гораздо ниже. Решив подстричься после появления малышки Эйвери, ей упорно приходилось справляться с взъерошенными локонами, особенно после сна. Покончив с нелёгкой задачей, она спустилась на кухню, видя на столе привычный чай и тосты с авокадо и арахисовой пастой. Коннор давно привык вставать раньше неё.

"Спасибо, милый" улыбнулась Эйва, откусив тост, запивая его чаем. Радость последних недель беременности состояла в том, что её практически не тошнило, и она ела всё без страха оказаться в обнимку с унитазом. 

"Признаюсь, я не в восторге, что ты отказываешься брать больше выходных" нахмурился Коннор, не сводя взгляда с любимой. Он постоянно настаивал на отдыхе, сильно беспокоясь за двух своих девочек.

"А я не в восторге проводить дни в полном одиночестве без тебя" легко пожав плечами, ответила Эйва, ставя пустую чашку в раковину, задерживаясь немного дольше нужного рядом с ней, оперевшись руками на её края.

"Эви?" позвал Коннор, заметив, что что-то было не так.

Опустив одну руку на живот, Эйва глубоко вдохнула, а затем медленно выдохнула, пытаясь совладать с резкими спазмами. Коннор осторожно приобнял её, помогая дойти до дивана и усадить, обеспокоенно стоя рядом.

"Эви, не молчи" выдохнул он, не выдерживая, когда Эйва на пару секунд зажмурилась, и сделала это она явно из-за боли.

"Это тренировочные схватки, помнишь? Доктор Эдкинс предупреждала о них" не совсем уверенно пояснила Эйва, когда схватка продлилась дольше обычного. 

"Давай просто поедем в больницу" подытожил Коннор, взяв Эйву под локоть, поднимая её на ноги. 

Эйве было всё равно, что она осталась одета в сарафане в горошек, ведь обычно на работу её гардероб обязательно состоял из брюк. Ей было плохо, и, ко всему прочему, на неё накатил страх. Пусть она и была доктором, знала все основные аспекты всей медицины, конечно же, и процесса рождения ребёнка, но факт, что всё это было не с ней - ощутимо давил на неё.

Сев в машину, Эйва тяжело вздохнула, и этот вздох был вызван не болью. 

"Коннор, я боюсь" еле слышно отозвалась она, поджав дрожащие губы. Вся её уверенность мигом растворилась, и она готова была прямо сейчас расплакаться. 

"Хэй, Эви, посмотри на меня" мягко попросил Коннор, повернувшись полубоком к ней, взяв её холодные ладони в свои руки. Он не мог видеть её такой хрупкой, пытаясь сразу же сделать что-то, что могло бы помочь его девочке.

"Дорогая, ты же знаешь, что я с тобой до самого конца, да?" увидев слабый кивок жены, Коннор приобнял её, продолжая: "Ты самая сильная женщина, Эви. И всё будет хорошо, и скоро с нами будет наша девочка". 

Тихая, размеренная речь Коннора действительно успокаивала. Эйва сдержала слёзы, позволив ему пристегнуть её. Ремень неприятно ощущался на животе, и Коннор сделал всё возможное, чтобы ослабить его, но без него Эйве ездить запрещал.

"Справляться с пациентами, куда проще, чем самой с собой" усмехнулась Эйва, вновь поморщившись от того, как сильно толкнулась малышка внутри живота. 

"А тебе и не нужно справляться самой, я сделаю это за тебя" улыбнулся Коннор, выезжая на шоссе. До больницы, учитывая пробки, они доберутся минут через сорок. 

Кивнув, Эйва постаралась отвлечься. Она всё ещё была убеждена, что у неё простые тренировочные схватки. Глядя в окно, Эйва ловила свежий летний ветер, привыкая к тому, что Эйвери решила устроить разминку, постоянно двигаясь.

"Как ты?" уточнил Коннор, когда они остановились на очередном светофоре.

"Думаю, всё обошлось" с улыбкой ответила Эйва, повернув голову к Коннору, не чувствуя повторяющихся схваток, похожих на настоящие.

Дождавшись, когда переключится светофор, Коннор стал переезжать перекрёсток, даже не предполагая, что на всей скорость в них врежется машина. Это были пару секунд. Эйва повернулась обратно к окну и сразу увидела, как на них ехала машина, как будто потеряв управление. Она громко позвала Коннора, схватившись за руль, попытавшись уклониться. Дальше был невыносимый звук тормозящих колёс и ужасный звук столкновения. 

Всё было, как в тумане. Эйва еле разлепила глаза, видя перед собой большое количество пыли. 

"Коннор" сипло произнесла она, не найдя его рядом. Страх сковал всё её тело. Ей было тяжело дышать, как будто что-то давило на неё. Ремень. Дрожащими руками Эйва попыталась избавиться от него, но пальцы соскальзывали, а из-за нехватки воздуха, голова кружилась. 

"Эйва!" Коннор сумел открыть дверь машины с её стороны. Когда она пришла в себя, он уже искал способы вытащить её наружу. 

Сразу отстегнув ремень, Коннор осторожно помог Эйве придвинуться ближе к нему. Он хотел перенести её из машины на обочину до приезда неотложной помощи, но увидел, что её платье внизу было мокрым.

"Эйва? Ты меня слышишь?" Коннор понял, что у Эйвы отошли воды, а значит нужно было немедленно рожать. 

Эйва слышала голос Коннора, и только кивнув, она опустила взгляд вниз, тоже осознав, что произошло. Она рожала. 

"Больно" шёпотом произнесла она, когда Коннор всё же сумел переместить её на заднее сидение, второпях доставая из заранее приготовленной сумки чистые пеленки, аккуратно подкладывая их под неё. Начавшаяся схватка не прекращалась.

"Эви, смотри только на меня, не отвлекайся" Коннор знал, что сейчас каждая секунда дорога, что дальше ждать медицинскую помощь, ничего не делая - опасно. 

"Коннор, я не смогу" прошептала Эйва, когда из-за очередной схватки из её глаз потекли слёзы.

"Ты сможешь, глубоко вдохни и задержи дыхание, а затем тужься, прижав подбородок к груди, давай!" разведя её ноги, Коннор держал руки на её коленях, уверенно наставляя её.

Поджав губы, Эйва сделала глубокий вдох, еле выдерживая паузу, после которой начала изо всех сил тужиться, пытаясь игнорировать боль. Она просто слушала Коннора.

"Хорошая девочка, ты умница, а теперь плавно выдыхай, вот так" говорил Коннор, сжимая её колени, помогая ей упираться в него при очередных схватках. Так повторялось на протяжении пяти минут.

Эйва хватала воздух ртом, чувствуя сильную слабость во всём теле: "Я больше не могу". Её голос дрожал. 

"Нет, Эви, ты можешь, слышишь?! Давай ещё раз, вдохни" командовал Коннор. 

Зажмурившись, Эйва предприняла попытку потужиться, отчаянно вскрикивая, когда острая боль сквозь её тело. И, когда Коннор увидел, что появилась головка их малышки, то стал просить её снова и снова тужиться, шепча, что уже совсем скоро всё закончится. 

Парамедики подбежали к ним, когда Эйва практически потеряла сознание. Коннор отодвинулся в сторону, дав возможность им осмотреть её.

"Хорошая работа, последний раз тужьтесь" произнес парамедик, кивая Коннору, чтобы он в тот же момент вытянул руки и подхватил новорождённую малышку. 

"Как она?" дрогнувшим голосом пролепетала Эйва, услышав плач малышки, а затем Коннор поднёс её к ней, всё ещё держа на своих руках, подстраховывая. Эйва расплакалась, коснувшись губами головки их маленькой дочери. Она была настоящим сокровищем. Всхлипывая, Эйва с неохотой отдала малышку Коннору, теперь ощутив, как ей было плохо. Взглянув последний раз в сторону Коннора, она потеряла сознание.

"У неё сильное кровотечение, срочно в больницу" переложив Эйву на каталку, её быстро поместили в машину неотложной помощи. 

"Что с ней?" Коннор был напуган, видя бледное лицо Эйвы, он просто был на взводе. 

"Условия для родов были неудовлетворительными, и пока точно сказать невозможно, но, скорее всего, у неё разрыв промежности" проверяя показатели Эйвы, говорила женщина. "Такое бывает, и не редко".

Коннор передал ребёнка парамедику, сжав ладонь Эйвы, наклоняясь к ней: "Милая, ты самая сильная, я же говорил... И сейчас всё будет хорошо, Эви".

"Приехали!" Эйву быстро отправили в операционную, оставив Коннора парализовано стоять посреди приёмного отделения. Малышку передали в родительное отделение, чтобы обработать пуповину и также проверить показатели. Коннор же не знал, что делать. В последний раз Эйва была такой бледной. Он всё бы отдал, чтобы предотвратить аварию, чтобы его девочка так не мучилась. Прижав ладонь к лицу, он тихо заплакал, просто не сумев держать всё накопившееся в себе.

"Коннор, хэй" Уилл прибежал сразу же, как узнал новости. Натали тоже оказалась рядом, как и Мэгги. Они увели Коннора в комнату отдыха, не проронив ни слова, сохраняя понимающее молчание. 

Время тянулось неумолимо долго. Коннор не находил себе места, ходя кругами, сильно нервничая. Когда Натали зашла в комнату, он с надеждой взглянул на неё, перестав дышать. 

"Операция закончилась, и прошла успешно. Эйве наложили швы, и сейчас она спит" быстро доложила Нат, и Коннор будто заново научился дышать, проведя рукой по лицу.

"Я пойду к ней, я должен быть рядом" выдохнул он, поблагодарив Нат за новости. \

Коннор не шёл, а бежал, не став ждать лифт. Когда он зашёл в палату, то замер, увидев своего прекрасного ангела. Эйва мирно спала, даже после операции, выглядя гораздо лучше. На её щеках был еле заметный румянец. Присев рядом в кресле, Коннор нежно взял её ладонь в свою руку и также бережно поцеловал, со всей любовью смотря на любимую девочку, столько пережившую. 

"Моё солнышко, ты справилась, я так сильно люблю тебя" тихо проговорил Коннор, не выпуская её ладони. "Моя Эви".

Смотря на спящую девочку, Коннор ждал её пробуждения, чтобы вместе встретиться с их малышкой Эйвери. Только пока Эйве нужно было набраться сил во сне. И Коннор просто был рядом, оберегая её.


	41. Безграничная любовь

Первое, что ощутила Эйва, было тепло на её ладони. Она совсем чуть-чуть пошевелила пальцами, когда поняла, что её держали за руку. 

"Эви, я здесь" затем послышался такой родной и дорогой голос Коннора. Ей показалось, что она была без сознания целую вечность, потому что с большим трудом смогла открыть глаза. Сразу увидев любимое лицо, она расплылась в облегчённой улыбке, оказываясь в бережных объятиях мужа. Как же ей это было нужно. Обрывки последних событий всплыли её в голове, а затем она по привычке прижала ладонь к животу, окончательно придя в себя, когда она вспомнила, что уже родила.

"Коннор, что с Эйвери?" хрипло произнесла Эйва из-за того, что в горле пересохло. Она испуганно посмотрела на Коннора, боясь самого худшего.

"Дорогая, с ней всё хорошо, не волнуйся" сразу заверил Коннор, поцеловав свою девочку в лоб, нежно проведя по её волосам, не сводя с неё глаз. "Эйвери полностью здорова, а тебе стоит набираться сил". 

"Я хочу её увидеть" робко произнесла Эйва, попытавшись присесть на кровати, но сразу была остановлена Коннором.

"Эйва, тебе пока нельзя двигаться, могут разойтись швы" Коннор покачал головой, добавив, что с ней случилось, что ей придётся задержаться на несколько дней в больнице, а затем первые пару недель соблюдать внушительный список ограничений. 

"Я сделала что-то не так во время родов" Эйва не спрашивала, а горько утверждала, прикрыв глаза. 

"Нет, милая, такое могло случиться с любым, даже с таким доктором, как ты. Не забывай, ты родила раньше, да ещё и в машине" слабо усмехнулся Коннор, не желая вспоминать, как внутренне переживал панику, помогая ей родить, оставаясь для неё уверенным и спокойным мужчиной. 

"В машине, точно. Кошмар" Эйва не сдержалась, рассмеявшись, точно не строя планов на подобное место для рождения их малышки. 

"Я пойду и попрошу принести нашу девочку" улыбнулся Коннор, невесомо поцеловав Эйву в щёку, сразу видя радостное предвкушение в её взгляде. Конечно, она толком не познакомилась с их малышкой, и это нужно было исправить. 

"Спасибо, Коннор" кивнув, Эйва осталась послушно лежать, испытывая, помимо счастья, лёгкое волнение. Она плохо помнила, как появилась на свет Эйвери, больше находясь в подвешенном туманном состоянии, но точно помнила её первый крик, как Эйвери заплакала. На глазах выступили слёзы, когда Эйва будто заново окунулась в воспоминания.

Быстро вытирая слёзы, когда дверь приоткрылась, Эйва замиранием сердца взглянула на вошедшего Коннора, державшего их малышку на руках. Не сдержавшись, она всхлипнула: "Эйвери".

Подойдя к Эйве, Коннор очень аккуратно передал их ребёнка в её руки. И она перестала дышать, смотря на такое крошечное счастье. Эйвери сладко чмокала губами, забавно морща носик. 

"Здравствуй, доченька" прошептала Эйва, нежно, со всей любовью прижимая её к себе, касаясь губами лобика. И Эйвери будто бы замерла, встретившись с ней глазами. 

"Коннор, у неё определённо твои глаза" счастливо выдохнула Эйва, любуясь прекрасной малышкой, которая была невероятно спокойной, только и делая, что хлопая большими глазами и чмокая губами.

"Она вся в тебя, Эви" улыбнулся Коннор, присев рядом на кровать, заботливо поправив пелёнку у головки Эйвери. 

"Поможешь мне покормить её? Моя грудь так ноет" выдохнула Эйва, до этого не обращавшая внимания на эту боль из-за свежих швов на промежности. 

Взяв Эйвери на руки, Коннор положил её в специальный блок для новорождённых, заранее стоявший в палате. Приподняв подушку, он помог Эйве занять положение, которое не относилось ни к "сидеть", ни к "лежать", но так было лучше. 

"Чувствую себя такой беспомощной" пожаловалась Эйва, закусив дрожащую губу, когда она не смогла даже оголить грудь, запутавшись пальцами в больничной пижаме. 

"Эви, для этого я и рядом" Коннор сам развязал часть пижамы, помогая стянуть её с одного плеча, и нежно поцеловал любимую в шею, улыбнувшись: "Вот и всё, теперь можно кормить Эйвери".

Благодарно кивнув, боясь произнести хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не зарыдать, Эйва глубоко вдохнула, а затем выдохнула. Она всё ещё была слишком эмоциональной к происходящему. 

Когда Коннор вновь отдал малышку в руки Эйвы, она стала кормить её грудью, сразу широко улыбнувшись, когда ощутила себя просто единым целым с ней. А Коннор завороженно наблюдал за этим со стороны, окончательно осознав, что Эйва стала матерью, и она точно будет самой лучшей для их дочери. 

Как только Эйва закончила кормить малышку, Коннор взял её к себе на руки, настолько оказавшись чутким, что понял, когда его любимая устала. 

"Я люблю тебя, Эйвери" шёпотом проговорила Эйва, напоследок вновь оставив нежный поцелуй на её лобике. 

"Я передам её обратно в детский блок, о ней там позаботятся" пояснил Коннор, унося Эйвери из палаты, по пути вызывая доктора к Эйве, чтобы проверили её состояние.

Доктор Эдкинс тщательно осмотрела Эйву и распорядилась сменить ей капельницу на новую с дополнительным количеством восстановительных элементов и витамин. Она также сказала, что ближе к вечеру придёт медсестра, чтобы обработать швы и сменить повязку.

"Тебе нужно поспать, милая" произнёс Коннор, когда её доктор ушла. Он поцеловал её запястье, сидя рядом с ней, не скрывая своего беспокойства.

"Только разбуди меня, когда нужно будет покормить Эйвери" попросила Эйва, сама слабо сжав его ладонь.

"Конечно, Эви" как же он любил этого заботливого ангела, который всегда думал обо всех больше, чем о себе. 

"У меня хватит места, чтобы ты прилёг рядом со мной" неуверенно пролепетала она, чувствуя, как ей тяжело давалась речь, потому что её так и тянуло в сон. 

Улыбнувшись, Коннор разулся, примостившись к Эйве рядом, одной рукой приобнимая её так, что она опустила голову ему на грудь, моментально расслабляясь благодаря этому лёгкому контакту. 

"Так лучше" улыбнулась она, закрыв глаза.

"Я безумно люблю тебя, мой ангел" негромко выдохнул Коннор в макушку Эйвы, даже не представляя, что можно быть таким счастливым, каким он был в эту секунду. 

"Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя также сильно и не представляю своей жизни без тебя" мягко отозвалась Эйва прежде, чем уснуть благодаря безобидным лекарствам. 

Скоро она поправится, и они смогут отправиться домой и теперь втроём. А пока они спали в обнимку, даже на больничной кровати, переплетя руки, ощущая тепло друг друга.


	42. Новая страница

Тёплый ветер развивал золото-русые волосы Эйвы, пока она умиротворённо сидела в мягкой беседке на веранде, не расставаясь с Эйвери, держа малышку на руках. К тому же солнечная июльская погода радовала, что ей определённо не хотелось находиться в доме, лишаясь возможности наслаждаться свежим воздухом.

Когда Коннор вышел на улицу, Эйва ещё не закончила кормить их малышку, с трепетом поддерживая её у груди. Аккуратно поставив поднос с фруктовым чаем и сладкими булочками на стол, он присел рядом с любимыми, с широкой улыбкой взглянув на них.

"Эви, она такая крошечная" тихо произнёс Коннор, не сводя взгляда с их сокровища. 

"Ей уже почти полмесяца, Коннор" мягко улыбнулась Эйва, бережно передав Эйвери ему на руки. Коннор замер, когда поймал на себе сонные глазки дочки, которая всё равно заинтересованно смотрела на него, приоткрыв ротик. 

"Ты уже успел купить свежую выпечку" Эйва потянулась к подносу, еле заметно поморщившись от незначительной боли. Швы уже сняли, но ей всё равно было некомфортно подолгу находиться в вертикальном положении, даже, если под ней были мягкие подушки или другие подобные вещи. 

"Больно?" обеспокоенно уточнил Коннор, и без её ответа поняв, что это так. 

"Доктор Эдкинс заверила, что это нормально" пожав плечами, Эйва откусила булочку с корицей, запивая её любимым вкусным чаем с кусочками манго. 

"Я отнесу Эйвери и вернусь, даже не думай подниматься" строго предупредил Коннор, медленно направившись в дом, оставляя заснувшую малышку в маленькой люльке, дополнительно поставленной на первом этаже рядом с диваном, больше для удобства родителей, чтобы лишний раз не бегать в детскую комнату, расположенную на втором этаже. Об этом позаботился Коннор, пока Эйва пару дней после родов находилась в больнице. 

Проверив лишний раз, что Эйвери крепко спала, Коннор вернулся к Эйве, всё равно оставив открытую дверь в дом, чтобы услышать малышку, если она всё же решит проснуться. До покупки радионяни они не успели дойти.

"Теперь твоя очередь, моя девочка" улыбнулся Коннор, сразу подхватив Эйву на руки.

"Коннор, я сама бы..." смущённо пробормотала она, всё же опустив голову ему на плечо, пока он нёс её в гостиную.

"Я вижу, что тебе всё ещё больно ходить, милая" вздохнул Коннор, у которого не получалось оставаться спокойным, когда его любимая испытывала боль. И он старался сделать всё, чтобы ей было лучше.

Оказавшись на диване, Эйва схватила Коннора за руку, не дав ему уйти. И расслабилась только, когда он лёг рядом, приобнимая её, нежно целуя в висок. Это было её вечное успокоение - лишь, чтобы Коннор был тактильно рядом. 

"Я чувствую себя самым счастливым на свете" довольно усмехнулся Коннор, как только Эйва опустила голову ему на грудь, обвив его руками.

"Просто так и есть" тихо засмеялась Эйва, чтобы не помешать сну их малышки Эйвери. "Теперь мы родители".

"Спасибо, мой ангел, что подарила это счастье, нашу девочку Эйвери" с любовью произнёс Коннор, прижавшись к губам любимой женщины, опустив ладони на её слегка покрасневшие щёки, целуя, без лишних слов утопая в объятиях друг друга. 

Их счастье никогда не поддавалось измерению, как и их любовь к друг другу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец, хотя, может быть, я подумаю над продолжением, но всему своё время.  
> Спасибо, что читали эту историю, наполненную счастьем и любовью. Я так хотела, чтобы Эйва и Коннор стали семьёй, но, что случилось, то случилось. Главное, здесь у них всё хорошо. И так будет всегда, они заслуживают только счастливого финала.


	43. Бонусная глава | Время чудес

|Декабрь, Рождество|

Поднимаясь на цыпочки, Эйва вешала маленькие красочные шары на пушистую ель. Достав яркую красную звезду, она протянула её Коннору, стоявшему на лестнице, помогая закончить грандиозное украшение дома. Всё вокруг сияло, переливалось множеством гирлянд. Рождественский уют витал в воздухе. Это было их второе совместное Рождество с момента, как они поженились и первое, как они стали родителями. 

"Кажется, мы закончили" заулыбалась Эйва, крутясь на месте, разглядывая получившуюся красоту. 

Спустившись с лестницы, Коннор нежно приобнял её со спины, опустив подбородок на плечо: "Тебе нравится, моя девочка?" 

"Конечно, Коннор" засмеялась она, быстро поворачиваясь к нему, обвивая руками его шею, тягуче целуя, всегда делая это так, будто они были долгое время в разлуке. А затем, пусть и нехотя, но всё же отстраняясь, поднимая на руки Эйвери, до этого сидящую в её кроватке, стоящей в гостиной. 

Получая два любящих поцелуя от родителей, Эйвери замахала ручками, широко улыбаясь. Она была прекрасным ребёнком для своих пяти месяцев. Очень редко капризничала, а главное - не изматывала плачем, почти всегда выглядя счастливой. И сейчас, Эйвери потянулась к Коннору, чтобы он приобнял их с мамой. 

"Такое солнышко" восхищался Коннор, заботливо поправив на ней светло-розовую шапочку с единорогами, невесомо проведя большим пальцем по её щёчке, вызывая у неё смех.

"Она так радуется, когда ты уделяешь ей внимание" по-доброму усмехнулась Эйва, смиренно передав мужу их дочку, любуясь ими со стороны. И ведь правда, Эйвери ухватилась своими маленькими ручками за футболку Коннора, что-то невнятно лепеча, просто не отлипая от него. 

"Как и тебе" покачивая на руках Эйвери, произнёс Коннор.

"Развлекайтесь, я разогрею ужин" махнув рукой, только отвернувшись, Эйва заулыбалась, идя на кухню. 

Видеть Коннора таким счастливым - было слишком хорошо. Он всё свободное время тратил на семью, стараясь быть рядом, как можно дольше. Работа никуда не делась для них двоих, только Эйва перестала изматывать себя, всё же замечая, когда стоит остановиться и не утопать в сверхурочных часах, ведь её ждала их малышка. 

"Милая, может поужинаем не дома?" оказываясь позади Эйвы, спросил Коннор, вновь ловя её в свои объятия.

"Ты хочешь встретить Рождество на улице?" наигранно фыркнула она, заглянув ему в глаза, повисая на нём.

"До кануна Рождества мы успеем вернуться домой" серьёзно заверил Коннор, трепетно целуя её в губы, зная, что она не откажет. 

"Мне тепло одеваться?" заинтересованно отозвалась Эйва, поднявшись вместе с ним в спальню в поисках подходящей одежды.

"Может на мой выбор?" слегка наклонив голову, хитро подмигнул Коннор.

"И что ты задумал?" смеясь, Эйва развела руки в приглашающем жесте. 

"Всего лишь забочусь о том, чтобы тебе было тепло" пожимая плечами, Коннор вытянул её большой безразмерный вязаный свитер под цвет ёлки, подходя к ней.

"Ты забыл тот лифчик для кормления" приподняв подбородок, ухмыльнулась Эйва, скинув домашнюю одежду на край кровати, оставаясь в одних трусах, зная, что ей придётся покормить их малышку.

Застёгивая на Эйве лифчик, одевая на неё свитер, Коннор практически успел передумать об их уличной прогулке, бесконечно долго целуя её, всё никак не заканчивая с переодеванием. 

"Коннор, дай мне уже джинсы, иначе мы пропустим Рождество" задыхаясь, Эйва выдохнула ему в губы, сама через силу разрывая тактильный контакт, тоже желая остаться дома. 

"Прости-прости" усмехнулся он, передав ей утеплённые джинсы, уже сам переодеваясь, делая это за считанные секунды, останавливая выбор на первом свитере серого цвета и тёмных джинсах. 

Спустившись вниз, Эйва быстро одела Эйвери в зимний комбинезон, так не соответствующий сезону из-за жёлтой расцветки. Опять передавая малышку в руки Коннору, Эйва пошла к машине.

"Наверное, в городе очень шумно, все в ожидании чуда" заулыбалась Эйва, сев на переднее сиденье, дожидаясь, пока Коннор аккуратно пристегнёт дочку в детском кресле, возвращаясь за руль.

"Ты же это любишь, зимнюю сказку в Чикаго" мягко напомнил Коннор, внимательно следя за дорогой. Этот навык он приобрел, когда появилась Эйвери. И никто бы не поверил, что когда-то он гонял на бешеной скорости, плюя на правила дорожного движения. 

"Конечно... Моя первая зима здесь была одинокой, и я напросилась на ночную смену, лишь бы не быть в полном одиночестве" с тоской в голосе призналась Эйва.

"Подожди, но ведь тебя заставили работать в ту ночь" Коннор помнил тот день, когда должно было быть его дежурство, но внезапно на его место поставили Эйву. "О, Эви... Мне жаль, что ты была одна".

"О, это так мило" подмигнула Эйва, вмиг выйдя из короткой апатии, произнося эту фразу также, как это сделала в их первое знакомство. 

"Маленькая негодница" засмеялся Коннор, припарковываясь на долгосрочной стоянке около парка аттракционов. 

Разложив коляску, Коннор бережно уложил в неё Эйвери, одной рукой приобняв Эйву за талию, обходя стороной скопление людей, заходя за парк, где должна быть полная пустота.

"О, Коннор" охнула Эйва, прижав ладони к лицу, часто моргая, не веря в то, что видела. Деревья были украшены гирляндами, а в середине всей красоты стояла медленная карусель и несколько открытых кафе, которых никогда здесь не было.

"Счастливого Рождества" шёпотом ей на ухо произнёс Коннор, целуя в покрасневшую щёку. 

"Ты... Это всё ты сделал?!" заикнулась она, спрашивая очевидные вещи. 

"Миссис Роудс, разве вы забыли, за кого вышли замуж?" не без гордости напомнил Коннор, подхватывая свою девочку, когда она набросилась на него, крепко обнимая.

"Это прекрасно... слишком чудесно" быстро пробормотала Эйва, сдерживаясь, чтобы не расплакаться от нахлынувшего счастья, вновь поворачиваясь ко всей красоте.

"Пока Эйвери не спит, мы могли бы прокатиться на карусели-карете" нежно взяв ладонь Эйвы в свою, тихо предложил он, получая в ответ чувственный поцелуй. 

Оставив коляску в стороне, они все вместе забрались в карету, которая медленно двинулась по большому кругу. Улыбаясь, Эйва опустила голову на плечо Коннору, смотря на их малышку на его руках.

"Я люблю тебя" еле слышно произнесла Эйва, не нарушая сказочной тишины, чувствуя лёгкое касание губ на своих волосах.

"И я люблю тебя, мой ангел".

Они катались, потеряв счёт времени, ведь это был их личный уголок. Когда Эйвери стала капризничать, Эйва зашла в импровизированную палатку, чтобы покормить её. Пока она это делала, Коннор заботливо прикрывал её, не давая замёрзнуть. Он был так заботлив. Всегда.

После кормления Эйвери сразу же уснула прямо на руках Эйвы. Без лишнего шума переложив её в коляску, она повернулась к Коннору, с безграничной любовью смотря на него.

"Как насчёт полюбоваться звёздным небом с горячим глинтвейном?" ловя её в объятия, заманчиво предложил Коннор, поймав согласный кивок. То, что он всегда напоминал о ночном небе, делало Эйву только счастливее. Коннор помнил мельчайшие детали своей любимой жены, зная её наизусть. 

Оказываясь в объятиях, подальше от посторонних огней, мешающий смотреть на красоту звёзд, Коннор закутал свою девочку в плед, целуя в уголок губ, слыша тихий смех.

"Я думала, что прошлое Рождество было лучшим, но это ещё лучше" улыбалась Эйва, глядя на рядом стоящую коляску, крепко держа ладонь Коннора, отпивая согревающий напиток, просто наслаждаясь этим драгоценным моментом.

"Знала бы ты, как я люблю твою улыбку" любуясь, с обожанием признался Коннор, отставляя кружки, обхватывая её лицо ладонями, неспешно касаясь губ. Прижавшись друг к другу, они потерялись, самозабвенно целуясь, в маленьких перерывах поднимая головы вверх, смотря на далёкие, но яркие звёзды.

"Ты моя звезда, Эви, такая же сияющая и прекрасная" прошептал Коннор, смотря ей в глаза, видя в них целый мир.

В полночь они были дома. Переодев Эйвери, Коннор сам уложил её спать в детской комнате, возвращаясь в спальню, где собирался провести весь остаток ночи, даря любовь своему ангелу, Эйве Роудс, той самой женщине, без которой он не представлял своей жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я решила добавить немного зимней тематики ~ Просто, потому что Rhekker и зима - как идеальный дуэт. ♥  
> А вообще я говорила, что иногда буду возвращаться к этой истории.


	44. Бонусная глава | В прошлое

"До сих пор не могу поверить, что согласилась полететь в Кейптаун с малышкой на руках" с улыбкой произнесла Эйва, больше удивляясь тому, как мечтала о поездке в Кейптаун. Эйвери было почти девять месяцев, но казалось, что она была совсем взрослой, никогда беспричинно не плача, практические всегда ведя себя спокойно, чем часто восхищала обоих родителей. И вот сейчас, когда прошло почти десять часов полёта, малышка не выглядела недовольной. Она, то дремала, то прижималась к груди мамы, демонстрируя вполне хорошее настроение.

"Ты же хотела, к тому же, именно в Кейптауне ты стала официально моей" довольно напомнил Коннор, укрывая пледом своих любимых девочек, наклоняясь, чтобы нежно поцеловать Эйву, заглянув в её счастливые глаза.

"Я всё помню, даже нашу бесконечную болтовню во время полёта. Ты ещё хотел спать, а я не умолкала" рассмеялась Эйва, отчётливо воссоздавая тот момент, когда делилась своим прошлым, видя, что Коннор изо всех сил старался не уснуть, внимательно слушая её. 

"Эй, мне правда было интересно" смутился он, слегка покачав головой, не скрывая улыбки. Любой разговор, в котором Эйва делилась чем-то из своей жизни,в которой ещё его не было, Коннору всегда нравилась.

Покачивая Эйвери на руках, Эйва осторожно переложила её в переносную люльку. Малышка еле отпустила её палец, всё же погрузившись в сон. 

"Она всё больше похожа на тебя" с любовью признался Коннор, любуясь их малышкой. У неё были светлые кудрявые волосы, как у Эйвы, а ещё - ямочка на щеке, особенно выделяющаяся, когда она смеялась. Это было слишком мило. 

"Но глаза определённо твои" усмехнулась Эйва, перебравшись на колени к мужу, прижавшись к губам, расслабляясь в его крепких руках. Весь полёт заключался в том, что она сидела на его коленях, наслаждаясь лаской или же кормила малышку, развлекая её до следующего сна.

Прибыв в Кейптаун, Эйва сразу же попросилась на пляже. Почти сутки полёта никак не повлияли на её бодрое состояние. Наоборот она выглядела посвежевшей, а самое главное - счастливой. 

Коннор держал на руках Эйвери, когда Эйва радостно забежала в океан, еле успев скинуть с себя белоснежные босоножки. Придерживая рукой подол длинного летнего сарафана, другой рукой она замахала Коннору: "Это прекрасно!"

Улыбаясь, качая головой, Коннор не сводил взгляда со своей любимой жены, которая уже успела намочить весь сарафан, оступившись, упав в воду. Эйвери не сдержалась, рассмеявшись, видя, как мама неуклюже поднялась, тоже громко смеясь.

"Я не думала, что в песке будет яма" заворчала Эйва, возвращаясь на берег, поправляя мокрые волосы, которые смешно прижались к её лицу.

Опустив Эйвери на песок, Коннор снял с себя рубашку, одевая её на Эйву, прикрывая обнажённые участки тела, которые стали видны из-за промокшей одежды. Протянув руку, он заправил за ухо мокрую прядь волос, замечая лёгкий румянец на щеках жены. 

"Это было здесь, да?" скорее утверждала Эйва, обвив руками мужчину, уткнувшись ему грудь, счастливо улыбаясь, точно зная, что на этом месте Коннор Роудс сделал ей предложение, сказав, что всегда хочет быть в её жизни, а главное, что не представляет ни дня без неё. Лучший день.

"Да, здесь" тихо согласился он, сцепляя руки на её талии, вдыхая нежный аромат океана, который она успела поймать, упав в воду. Он никогда не забудет того дня, когда эта прекрасная девочка согласилась стать его женой, не сдержав слёз счастья. "И твоё тёмно-зелёное платье было шикарным".

Смеясь, Эйва чмокнула его в губы, не отпуская, смотря ему в глаза: "Я бы с радостью повторила все наши моменты, начиная со знакомства".

"Ты хотела сказать: начиная с нашего необычного знакомства?" подмигнул Коннор, вновь слыша любимый смех. 

"Может и так, но оно того стоило, Роудс" довольно отозвалась Эйва, сначала сталкиваясь носами, а затем уже целуясь практически также, как и тогда, когда она согласилась стать его женой, пальцами вцепившись в его пиджак, бесконечно долго целуя, забыв, как дышать. 

Маленькая ручка потянула Эйву за подол сарафана. Привлекая к себе внимание, Эйвери широко улыбалась, неуверенно стоя на ножках.

"О боже, она пошла! Коннор!" ахнула Эйва, прижав ладони к щекам, быстро опустившись на корточки, взяв Эйвери за руку, помогая ей держаться. 

"Ох, наша девочка" опускаясь на колени, Коннор нежно взял малышку за другую руку, впитывая в себя её звонкий смех и беззаботную улыбку. 

"Мама" потянувшись, Эйвери прижалась к Эйве, выглядя довольной, точно чувствуя, что родители гордились ей. А затем она отстранилась, покачнувшись, оказываясь уже в объятиях Коннора, легко выдыхая: "Па".

Подхватив малышку, Коннор закружил её на руках: "Ты же моё маленькое солнце, такая уже взрослая". 

Осторожно поставив Эйвери на песок, Коннор помог ей дойти до машины, всё время смотря на Эйву, видя, как сияют её глаза, как она расцвела. Единственное, о чём он мечтал в этот момент, чтобы Эйва всегда улыбалась и так светилась. 

Уже оказываясь в домике, который давно купил Коннор, Эйва сидела в беседке, любуясь закатом, бережно прижимая к груди Эйвери. Перебирая в голове счастливые моменты с Коннором, она продолжала чувствовать непередаваемое умиротворение, о котором не могла и мечтать. Всё было, как в лучшем сне, только наяву. 

Невольно вздрогнув, когда Коннор тихо подошёл к ней, Эйва осторожно передала ему Эйвери, дожидаясь, пока он уложит её в кроватку. Смотря на потемневшее небо, на ушедшее солнце, Эйва знала, что следующий день будет таким же светлым с её семьёй.

"Теперь я позабочусь о моей девочке" прошептал Коннор, нависая над Эйвой, глубоко целуя, нежно касаясь волос.

"С удовольствием" также тихо произнесла Эйва, успевая крепко схватиться за его плечи, когда он подхватил её на руки, унося в дом.


End file.
